<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory be to Horde Prime by ZombieZim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759610">Glory be to Horde Prime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieZim/pseuds/ZombieZim'>ZombieZim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Branding, Bratting, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Claiming Bites, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Forced Shaving, Gang Rape, Gangbang, God I hate tags, Guilty Pleasures, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Manipulation, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Slapping, Sorry Not Sorry, Starting at chapter 6, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, does this count as breathplay or is this asphyxiation, ends with a cliffhanger tho, how the fuck did this turn into a short novel, if you just want porn without plot read till chapter 5, leaves you with freedom to what happens to you afterwards, there will be porn after chapter 5 just with plot i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieZim/pseuds/ZombieZim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horde Prime stumbled upon a rather inconvenient offering from a planet he wanted to destroy.<br/>She was a gift to him, without having any saying in it and is the only reason he let the peasants covering that planet live, yet she's not a willing participant in his plans and the chip he normally uses, to stop those temper tantrums, doesn't work on her.<br/>He has to find a way to make her bend to his will and if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horde Prime (She-Ra)/Reader, Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so uhhhh..<br/>it's been a REALLY long time since I last wrote something and an even longer time since I uploaded anything ANYWHERE.<br/>Besides it's my first fanfic written in english and uploaded to the wonderful world wide web.<br/>English is not my mother tongue so i'm really sorry for misspellings and grammatical errors. Would be wonderful if you'd let me know any you see down in the comments below so I can improve my writings in the future.<br/>Also I have no idea how to use archive and i'm terrible at tagging and I'll hopefully find out how the multiple chapter stuff on here works.<br/>This work contains rape such as drugged rape and many other rather explicit warnings which may continue to widen as the work goes on. There will be a warning, before any chapter to warn you.<br/>If you're uncomfortable with any of these I recommend you to not read this and if you ignore my warning stop as soon as you're feeling uncomfortable for your own safety. Please.</p><p>Edit: as referred in the tags: If you just want porn without plot and sexual tension read till chapter 5. Afterwards there will be some form of plot with porn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name Horde Prime has been known for centuries now. He laid devastation, destruction, built an empire. His name strikes fear into his foes and traveled through the galaxy since many years. He has everyone kneeling before him and those who do not, would be made.</p><p>Yet.... there was this unworthy creature in front of him right now, which would not bend to his will.An offering from the very planet he seeked to destroy due to their failures. He was merciful. This time.</p><p>They said she could be 'useful' to him, that she will be of great assistance, but till now she seems to be deemed as much of a failure as her home planet.He'll remind himself to wipe this planet's existence the next time he'll be in the quarter of the universe for their insolence AND their lies.</p><p>She managed to free herself from her restraints and is currently curled at the window of his ship.<br/>
“No! I won't come down there!”, she screamed to his face. “I'm DONE with those experiments, the chips, the pain, your insufferable presence!”</p><p>He could just give that back to her. And as much as he would love to get rid of her, she has something to herself. Nobody resisted the Hive-mind as soon as the chip was embedded in the nerve system, but she somehow withstood. It was a nuisance, yet strangely intriguing and after all he has a thing for trophies. Of course the clone responsible for the operation was immediately replaced. He couldn't let their failure be drawn back to him. He however knows the procedure was successful.</p><p>So what is responsible for her unbendable mind? How could he make her part of the Hive-Mind, part of HIS legion?</p><p>“My child, those experiments are necessary. You were brought to me by your kind, so you are bound to serve me or be the reason they will perish, including you. So stop this childish actions and get down to me.” They will perish anyway. She huffed.</p><p>“Then make me!”</p><p>Horde Prime growled. Why does she need to be so irritating? Doesn't she feel remorse for these humans? Maybe a different strategy?</p><p>“Say...”, Lord Prime cooed, “Don't you want to punish those responsible for your suffering? THEY are the reason you are here, by me. You've been a gift to me. They traded you, so they could be free. Don't you deserve the same? So get down. I'll bring you freedom. I'll bring you peace. Stop resisting, little sister.”</p><p>Her face contorted into horror and disgust.</p><p>Nevertheless she resisted. He tried to take control of her mind, to get through to her and although he felt the faint connection of the chip, something hindered him to do so.</p><p>Prime inhaled a gush of air. He should approach this another way. “Very well..... I'll give you some rest. Come to me when you made up your mind.” He wouldn't send another wave of clones and bots to her. She fought them off. More than one time. And the worst of all? She used magic to do so. </p><p>He has learned not to waste any more valuable resources on her during this week. He'll give her time and till then he'll figure out how he'll make her bend to his will or break it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training his Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Drug indicated sex, noncon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time has passed. She showed some progress, while he tried to show her a sense of belonging.He gave her a room instead of a cell and a horde uniform instead of her clothes. He stopped calling her his guest, but his little sister instead.</p><p>Although he's still not able to connect to her, he makes her feel as if she's part of the Hive-mind already, subtly making her remember that she was his. Surprisingly to her prior defense, she never used her magic against him. It seems that you never hurt your feeding hand.</p><p>She became compliant, when it came to experiments about her memories, her character, her magic or her adaptability in using it, though as soon as the chip was mentioned, she'd refuse. They were time consuming and mostly boring, but Lord Prime learned something very interesting while searching through her memories this time. Something he has long since forgotten about. Something that will make her kneel before him. The white haired man smirked: “Is your food to your liking, my little sister?”</p><p>She nodded: “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>He strolled around the table, grinning menacingly: “I thought you'd like it.” He placed both of his hands on the girl's shoulder, gently rubbing her back with his thumbs: “After all you've got quite the sweet tooth don't you? I'll bet the civilization, who made it, had so, too. ”</p><p>His hands slowly moved further down to her shoulder blades as he bent down to her ear. The girl tensed. Of course he noticed her shift in character, but pretended not to.</p><p>“I want to make you feel as comfortable as you need to be.”, Prime whispered, “You are my little sister after all. I seek your peace. Even though we've already had an experiment today, I would...” He dared not push his luck already, although it was tempting. His eyes were roaming over her small and fragile form. He would not dare admit it, but he's already a little excited. What he has seen looked.....fun. Pleasing even. His hands searched back to her shoulders and up to her neck, his thumbs gently and carefully rubbing over the area of the very chip he let implant into her weeks ago.<br/>
“...need you for another experiment later today.”</p><p>The female grabbed his hands, narrowed her eyes and glared at him from her position: “If it is concerning the chip, I have to refuse. I'm not becoming one of your mindless cultists.” One of his Clones looked displeased at her, ready to defy Primes will, before he cut him of. The man smirked, his eyes twinkling with glee: “Oh no. No, my dear little sister. It is not concerning the chip. You'll find your peace in my Hive-mind another way sooner or later. If you want me to, I'll remove it immediately.”</p><p>She relaxed. <em>Good</em>.</p><p>“Yes i'd....love to get rid of it.”As soon as she spoke those words, another one of Primes' clones came through the door to the dining halls, carrying the essential items to remove the chip from her neck.</p><p>“Very well, my dear sister. I'll grant you your wish, because I'll be merciful as long as you'll obey me.” He doesn't like removing his mark from her. The visual reminder that she was his, but he'd soon leave trails of other marks over her body, making her part of the Hive-mind and he needs her to trust him for this. He needs her willing for this, doesn't he? Or at least make her believe she wants this.He placed the removed chip onto the desk, while leaning close into her.</p><p>“Drink this.” He held a vial full with liquid into her sight. She gaped at the greenish color with distrust, then to the chip in front of her and back at the vial. “It'll remove the pain you'd have and makes you more.....relaxed.”, Prime chimed in, eagerly waiting for her to drink it. She opened it reluctantly, and dipped it to her lips. He freed her from that small metal piece. That has to be worth something, doesn't it? As if all of her remaining doubts were lost for a moment, she swayed back and poured the liquid down her throat in an instant, before any more doubts could wash over her mind.</p><p>Prime leered to his clones. “Bring our sister to her chambers.”, He gently stroked through her hair.</p><p>“I'll come to you as soon as I am in need of you.”</p><p>Primes clones indicated her to follow them, so she did. They were leaving through the same greenish glowing door they entered and followed the white, too long and by now all to familiar corridors of the ship. It took a while until the liqueur took any effect, but....something was off. The female's body started to tremble barely visible. Her legs started to carry her painfully slowly. It was harder to set one foot in front of another by every step she took. The clones ogled her from the side, remaining silent. Her breathing got harder and ragged, her vision blurred and god damn it was it always this hot?</p><p>The first one of both started to speak in the same monotone voice, when it didn't concern Lord Prime or their redemption: ”Sister? Are you alright?” By now the line she tried to walk, wasn't a line any more at all. She immediately leaned to the wall until her legs gave out.</p><p>“I don't ...think..... What's been....the liquid?” Even talking became way harder and forming a full sentence impossible by now. She was so close to her room. Maybe she'll just need some rest?</p><p>The clones stared at each other. Both of them draped her fragile and compared to them way too small form around them, bringing her to the place they were told to. Was one of them striving over her ass just now, until his hand landed on her hips? She could have just imagined that. Her body was betraying her. Her vision blurred out even more, seeing the mere outline of feet and floor, while being dragged across it.</p><p>“Sister...” One of the clone's hands found her breasts, groping them. If she wouldn't have been too preoccupied on NOT fainting, she might have actually cared. A small moan found a way through her lungs. Their steps were becoming faster, finally reaching the green glowing door to her room, it's fluorescent light allowing no form of privacy. It looked a little more personal. Well, at least as personal as it could get. Except for green, white and black there were almost no colors on this ship, though it had a little more color than the never-ending halls. Primes clones layed her sprawling onto her bed. Okay. Now their hands definitely were roaming over her body.</p><p>“Whatchu ..doin....?”, she cried out uncontrollably.</p><p>“We ready you for Lord prime.” They ...what? Even their voices became shaky saying this. After all her vision faded, her body giving up on moving, but she could still feel.</p><p>Feel the clone's hands slipping beneath her uniform, massaging her, her breasts, her hips, her waist, her shoulders, her neck. One of them was eagerly kissing the nape of her neck, while the other played with her breast, biting, liking, kissing, sucking, his hand slowly reaching further and further down her now naked body. Wait. When did that happen?</p><p>She was slowly drifting out of consciousness, feeling that he stopped, barely making out what they said: “Don't... ju.... preserved...for.....Prime. Not ...yet.” Their voices seemed so far away just before she drifted into an unconscious sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Prime was eager. She was ready, he knew, watching his clones preparing her body, while he showed them what to do, while he showed them what he saw in her memories and where to touch her. He was already on his way to her room. It wouldn't be long till he'd welcome his little sister to his side, his will, his Hive-mind, his Horde on his own way. She WILL love it and he'll make sure of it. As soon as he stood in front of the door, he couldn't wait to enter, instantly striving his hand downside to open it. His two clones cherished a few more small moments in caressing her body, until they left without a word mentioned.</p><p>There she was, laying in front of him, accepting his will - not capable of defying his will. He walked carefully slowly to her, as if he could wake her from her drug indicated heat slumber. His glowing green eyes traveled across her body, finally taking in her real form with his own four eyes. His hands moved carefully over her, tracing the same lines that his clones had just minutes before. He smiled evilly: “You'll finally have no other choice than to accept me, because your body will no matter what. You should feel honored.” His movements became rougher. The white haired man leered over her small form, as he started to undress himself agonizingly slow, taking his time to explore what will be his.</p><p>He planted kisses at her breast up to her shoulder blades and to the nape of her neck. He wanted to leave marks on her now, didn't he? Prime chuckled to himself as he bit down on her neck, his nails digging into her sides. His body started reacting to this. It felt unfamiliar, but the thought of wounds that he inflicted made him fall into motion. He kneaded her breast as he still attacked her shoulders and skin with bites and Hickeys, his hands trailing down her sides, inflicting small, barely visible cuts with his nails.</p><p>He attacked the other side of her upper body, while he finally pushed her legs apart, placing himself between them. It took him a while until he retrieved, looking at what he's done to her so far. Her shoulders, her neck, her breasts were all covered in bruises and bite marks. The sight aroused him.</p><p>“Ah....my dear little sister.” Something as faint as a blush crept upon his devious face. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He placed his fingers between her folds once and for all, exploring her lower body with as much eagerness as everything else from her. His fingers easily glide into her inner core. She was incredibly warm and wet inside. “But I know all about what I'm doing to you. How I....affect you.” And as to prove his bidding, a slight moan escaped the female's lips and her body contorted around his fingers. “You seek me.... Don't you?” He sounded bothered, when he slid his fingers out of her, examining her bodily fluids between his fingertips. He sucked at one of his fingers, taking in her taste with earnest intentions. His member faintly brushed her inner thighs when he leaned over her, smearing the rest of her juices at her face, eliciting a moan out of him this time. This body of his was unused to these feelings, although one of his older ones probably remembers this kind of sensation.</p><p>“Worry not my dear sister, for I will Welcome you to Horde Primes empire. I'll make use of you.” One of his hands grabbed her leg, pushing it out of his way, as he inched closer to her entrance.“I will fill you with freedom. I will fill you with my peace.” He was sliding into her excruciatingly slow, taking in every sensation he felt, as he pushed himself hip deep inside of her. He growled, as her body trembled beneath him. She could feel him already. It wouldn't take long until she wakes up again, but her reactions made it so much more worth it already.</p><p>“I'll let you sing insight my light that I bring to you.”</p><p>He started moving, slowly, his hands sliding back to her hips for a better halt, taking in any reaction from her and himself. It felt incredibly pleasing and warm inside her. It was another form of pleasure for him to enjoy. Another small moan escaped her limp body as he leaned over her, placing his hands next to her head. He grinned cruelly “You like it already, do you not, little sister?”</p><p>He became more forceful hearing her sighs of pleasure. Maybe she could hear him already? “You'll get more, if you obey me. Then you'll be of use to me. I hope for you to accept me such as your body does and if not I'll keep your body in a constant state of paralysis so it serves me when I want it to. For when I feel like it.”</p><p>Primes movements became faster. These sensations felt unbelievable. He finally had the power over her that he wanted. It thrilled him to have power over another creature even without the Hive-mind. At some point her drowsy eyes met his. He grinned: “It is about time you'd wake up, little sister.” He hardly shoved himself inside her, eliciting a heartfelt but weak moan out of her.</p><p>“You want to bask in the glory of Prime now, do you?” She sighed again since he found new eagerness to push himself deeper into her. Prime wanted to make her sing. He wanted to make her plead for his mercy and her moans just spurred him on even more. She still couldn't move. The few facial gestures, her sobs and bodily reactions still the only thing she can give to him. The man bit into her neck again, earning a soft whine out of her. Her body was still hot. It flowed with over stimulation. Her weak mind didn't know where she should focus; his biting, his relentless grasp, his thrusts and his hot breath, all still while 'waking up'.</p><p>“You enjoy me don't you?” This time he wanted an answer from her, for he didn't know how long he'd still last. “You want to be part of me, don't you? Part of the horde? Part of my empire? You want to serve me, be part of the Hive-mind? Am I right, little sister?” His hand found a way between her legs again, grinding over her clit, making her body tremble and arch with unexpected violence, as he seeked for her juices. “For your body surely does.”, and as if he still needs to prove himself he let her get a taste of her own fluids. She very gently sucked his fingers, slowly gaining control over her tongue by now. She needed that release by now. She really, really does, and she was so close. All that teasing in her 'sleep' and THAT just now. That faint brush made her see stars already. Whatever he gave her, paralyzing wasn't the only thing it did. It was the last of her concerns now though. “plea....se”, she murmured quietly, trying to lift her hands to her swollen nub, to at least show him, make him understand. “Again....”, seeing her like this was tantalizing and even without the clear 'yes', he did, just so he could watch it again. Lord Primes fingers brushed over her lower body tickling her till he reached her clit again, shocking her again for just a mere second until she tasted herself around his fingers again. The fact that he didn't get it was frustrating. The female tried to push her body even more against him, desperately trying to catch her orgasm. Not with much success. She whined beneath him. She tried to catch her breath, focusing her mind to beg once more: “ Please, …..more.”, the only thing she could get herself to say at that very moment.</p><p>The white haired man did as he was asked to. His fingers strolled against her skin, faintly touching her lower body, as he reached her clitoris for a third time. The instant reaction made him understand. She whined as he retracted his hand, which made him smirk slyly. He quickly connected to his Hive-mind, wanting to make his Clones see what he hoped to witness very soon. He wanted to make them understand that she'll soon join them to be her sister. With or without a chip, it didn't matter as long as he had her devotion to him.</p><p>“I want an answer! Say, little sister, do you want to serve me? To serve my empire? To serve the horde? Do you want to shine in my light and let me take your suffering? Let me give you peace? Let me give you pleasure? Do you pledge your loyalty to me?”</p><p>She whined, her eyes rolling into her back. He'd not just want to hear her say yes. He wants to see her beg. A simple yes wouldn't be acceptable. She still didn't have her control back, so her vocal response was at a minimum. She thought for a proper answer to please him. To make him finally give her the wanted gift. She sucked in a deep breath as she moaned ferociously: “Glory be to Horde Prime.”</p><p>That took him over the edge of control. Still connected to the Hive-mind, he placed his thumb against her sensitive spot and rubbed it furiously while pushing himself even faster and harder into her. He couldn't care less right now. Her quivering and tightening body under him combined with her pained cries, made him feel things he didn't feel with many of his vessels. The ecstasy he felt, his ecstasy that the Hive-mind felt. He bored his claws into her sides a last time, pressing himself tightly onto her, eccentrically moaning into her ear as he came riding out his own orgasm. She could feel his hot seed filling her numb body nonetheless. It was intoxicating.</p><p>Prime gained his composure rather fast, his hot and steady breath tingling at her skin as he pushed himself from her, leaving her body empty and whining at its loss. Prime smirked misciviously: “All creatures no matter how small.... Have a place in service of Horde Prime.” The man dressed himself again, leaving her room. “Help her clean herself”, he ordered the clones still waiting outside. Both bowed, entering her quarters right after, grabbing her by her arms and dragging her to her feet. “Can you walk, sister?”, asked one of them with a husky voice just as he saw Lord Primes cum dripping down her legs. She felt them again. That was something, but she didn't have the strength to carry herself. The woman shook her head in a weak attempt.</p><p>They both nodded in response and pulled the young lady with them again, only letting go of her, when they reached the showers. They put her on the floor to adjust the water's temperature. Since she still wasn't fully capable of moving on her own, the clones started to wash her body, ignoring the fact that their own uniforms were getting drenched in water. Their hands traveled cautiously over her used form. Soon she trembled at their touches, twitching at the time they reached Horde Primes marks. Her quivering body did something to them, remembering the flashes of what they have seen through Prime, her cries which reverberated outside into the halls of the Velvet Glove, leaving them with hunger for her, but they didn't dare to think any further than that. They carefully cleaned the stained blood covering her shoulders and breasts, lingering there just a little longer as they deemed it to be inappropriate. One of their hands moved between her folds, the otherwise emotionless clone shaking as her raspy voice filled the shower with the same sounds of pleasure as they heard before. He focused on the task to clean her even when his fingers slipped inside her. He just fulfilled what Prime wanted him to do. By the point they fully finished their task, the female was capable of moving a few of her joints, getting up with the help of a clone. She leaned on both of them on the way back to her room, where her sheets were changed and newly arranged. The girl thanked them for their help, embarrassed about the fact that they had seen her like this, when her mind was capable of focusing on minor things again. The drug they gave her seemed to lose its effect. They both left her rooms with a tint blush on their cheeks. </p><p>Although she just awakened she could feel tiredness overcome her, falling into a restless sleep soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaaay.<br/>I found out how the multiple chapter stuff works. Hurray me.<br/>So. You unlocked the 'reading-fanfics-while-you-probably-have-better-things-to-do' trophy.<br/>Jokes aside.<br/>Let me know what you think of it. I'd like to get some feedback no matter what kind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miscalculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Gangbang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of a sudden she jerked awake by the hands of a clone. How long was she sleeping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Prime wishes to see you, sister.”, he chanted with that look of hunger on his face. It was weird. He didn't try to hide it. Instinctively the small girl jumped out of her bed, rushing to her uniform in an instant. “Glory be to Horde Prime, ruler of the known universe.”, was what the Clone said knowingly, making her blush before he left her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aching feet quickly carried her to Horde Primes commanding room. She entered it with reluctance. Was she ready to face him again after....this? She shook her head getting those thoughts out of her mind. All that happened felt like a fever dream, but she knew it wasn't. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was standing before him already. Oh how much he enjoyed this. She shrieked as his fingers lifted her chin to greet him. “There you are, little sister.” <br/></span>
  <span>All emotions left her face, staring at him dumbfound. “G...Glory be to Horde Prime”, she stuttered, suddenly kneeling beneath him not even knowing why. She never did that so why exactly did she bother now? This made him shudder with glee. The fact that a being of free will submitted itself to him like this. It made him feel so much more powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see your devotion was in earnest yesterday.”, he hummed with joy, circling her and positioning himself right in front of her, his crotch mere inches from her face. “How about you show me your devotion again?”, he asked, moving the front of his robe to the side. </span>
  <span>A blush spread across her face, as her fingers shyly found their way to his legs inching higher and higher ever so slightly. Why the hell was she doing this? Thinking about her arousal wasn't helping at all. And this? She wouldn't admit it, but it was shooting straight to her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pleased that the chip didn't work on her. Having a willing and thinking participant made it so much more enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands found his covered member, working it free in no time, messaging his base to stimulate him slowly. It had the same blueish color as his skin. The girl kissed his member, locking eyes with him, a faint blush still covering her cheeks as she licked it from the base to his tip. “Glory be to Horde Prime.” And that's when she started sucking on his tip firmly, averting eye contact and only focusing on pleasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. That girl really knew how to push his buttons. He grunted in approval, his hands tangling inside of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue played with his tip, skillfully finding the spots to get a reaction from him. She slid further down his length, taking him in a little more with every motion, while rubbing his base. </span>
  <span>Her movement got faster with every stifled noise of his, finding eagerness in wanting to hear his approval. He wasn't one to lose his composure easily. </span>
  <span>She dove in, entirely taking in his length, ignoring her gag reflex and the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. That made him breathless, his grip in her hair getting stronger as he urged her to continue her doings, slightly pushing his hips into her direction, with each unrelenting assault on his dick. “What a good little sister you turned out to be....”, he chimed with excitement, she never stopped her order to please him. “It's time for you to prove your worth to the horde and properly welcome you to the Hive-mind.” With that he came, shooting his load down her throat. She was panting for air when he finally withdrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime loved this little girl's enthusiasm to please him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his member into his clothes again and found his way back to his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quivered with arousal. Fuck, can he not just...? Suddenly another dick was shoved into her face. “Sister...”, moaned the impatient clone of Prime. “...please. Me next.” She was confused, glancing to Lord Prime rather unsure of it, as it was blocked by another one of his clones. Their green glowing eyes locked eagerly with hers. A third one knelt behind her, embracing the girl in his arms as his hands wandered down her uniform and between her legs. When the fuck did they come in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers swirled around her lips, looking for the consent of her body. He immediately inserted his fingers when he found her wet folds. She cursed between her teeth. A fourth one stepped into her vision, fondling her breast right away, before he made sure to rid her of her own clothes, embracing her in a heated kiss. That was quite a lot of attention at once. Just now she realized that many of Primes clones surrounded her by now. Lord Prime was watching this whole ordeal with a deceitful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her she would become a part of the Hive-Mind. He wickedly chuckled to himself. It seems like she didn't quite understand the meaning of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...what are you....?!”, she was silenced as the first clone took it upon himself to guide her mouth and pushed his length into her wet cave, unwilling to wait for her any longer. He moaned: “Ah...Sister!”<br/></span>
  <span>She blushed at that nickname. It made it feel so much more like a sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still struggled with the situation at hand. Was it alright? Is she allowed to....enjoy this? </span>
  <span>Does he even want her to? Wait. Fuck that! Fuck what he wants! She was god damn horny and didn't care for what Prime thought. She didn't do so at the beginning and won't start now. She wants this, so she will enjoy this! Whenever would she get a chance like this again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started sucking her 'brothers' dick with malicious intent, earning a heartfelt moan and his shaking form. It was pure ecstasy. The way he trembled when her tongue pressed against his pulsing cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered to the one in front of her, still pleasuring her brother with her skilled mouth, as she spread her legs inviting him in while pulling at the hem of his uniform. That one looked like a little child at her invitation, his eyes shining with pure childlike joy, seeing her allowing him to become part of her, allowing herself to become part of the Horde, of the Hive-mind. </span>
  <span>She took the toying hands of the clone behind her and guided him to her breasts, his other brother pulling his robe aside and his trousers down in a hurry. “Thank you, sister.”, he muttered in delight with almost as much adoration as they chanted the name Horde Prime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He positioned himself at her entrance slightly unsure of what to do until she showed him, taking his fingers and pushing them inside of her, showing him her bundle of sensations soon after. Her moan made all of them shudder. He was eager now, entering her a little too fast for her liking. Her pussy was luckily overflowing with juices, so his cock was sliding in with little to no resistance at all. </span>
  <span>His moan was pure as he started to greedily thrust into her; all of them have their way to make this whole ordeal so very naughty, yet strangely innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one behind her shifted thirsty for her body, lifting her just slightly so he could also push his clothing aside. “Sister....will you let me,too?”, he asked in a childish manner as his fingers poked at her back entrance, his cock rubbing at her ass as his fingers pushed themselves inside even without her verbal consent. A pained moan escaped her lips, as she pushed herself away from the cock which was currently using her mouth, getting a pitiful whine out of him. “Not there, please, brother, it'll hurt!” </span>
  <span>That just made him smile wide, blushing like a madman. “Ah...! I'm allowed to show pain to my little sister!”, he pressed himself vigorously against her. “What an honor. I shall make you pure.”<br/></span>
  <span>She was about to protest, when her mouth was brought back to her prior task, the feeling of the third clones tip pressing at her rear, slowly entering her from behind. A pained wail left her lungs, vibrating around the shaft of her 'brother', new tears forming in her eyes as she clenched around both using her. They cried in euphoria, pushing themselves into her to the brim, wanting to fill her with even more of themselves. She felt so full, she felt pain, yet...strangely odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone using her mouth seemed close, staring at her with affection and adoration. His cock twitched around her lips, as little sighs left his cavity. She focused on it, sucking on him again, trying to push all painful sensations aside. He appreciated her efforts, immediately rewarding her with cries of pleasure as his hot seed filled her cave. She swallowed everything she could, a few drops trailing down at her sides, as he experienced his orgasm, his body convulsing in pleasure, his eyes dreamily staring into nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Acolyte in front of her pushed her and the one behind her at their backs, fucking into her with newly found enthusiasm, the one beneath her gripping her at her hips and doing the same. Whatever his brother felt, he wants to feel it, too! </span>
  <span>Her head fell back, whining in agony and bliss. Their roughness was unexpected, though welcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next one positioned himself in front of her face, wanting her to do the same to him, as another took her hand, guiding it to his penis. She wasn't sure if she could focus on that much. Her body was so hot, her mind was completely blank. A sly smirk was forming on her lips as she opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue, implying him to fuck her face, while rubbing over the other ones phallus. She couldn't see Lord Prime, but she was sure that he expected more of a fight from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants her to become part of the Horde? She chuckled slightly. Oh she fucking will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, brother.”, she moaned staring right into his glowing green eyes. “Lord Prime wants us all to be parts of the whole, so make me. I'll let you know if you do something wrong. Just start slowly.” She won't use the word hurt again. She learned from that and although she enjoyed the cock filling her back by now, she wouldn't want to risk gagging onto her '<em>beloved brother</em>'. </span>
  <span>The new one looked in awe as he devoted himself to do so, sticking his dick into her mouth starting to fuck her face slowly, while the others can't seem to hold themselves back any longer. The clone on top of her released himself inside of her with an ear shattering cry. His cum filled her insides and he immediately retreated to make space for another one of his brethren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime was furious. He planned to take her down like this, to make her become a willingless slave for his prior goal, but instead of crying for his forgiveness she dared to enjoy it. She DARED using his own words against him. He wanted to make them stop, but he wouldn't admit his defeat. He never loses, especially not to such an unworthy ….whore. Besides he did make his clones do all of that just now. If he would make them stop and punish them, it would get into the way of his words, ignoring the fact that it was already going against his words. He didn't know what he was thinking. He was a master strategist, a conqueror, an emperor. He was so hasty with his options just because his lust was getting the better of him. She was stubborn. Of course she wouldn't beg for his help. He was angry and furious with her and, most importantly, himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His claws dug into his chair, as the next clone entered her, making her cry out in pleasure. Her cries were music to his ears. He loved hearing her sing like this and knowing that someone else brought her pleasure like he did made him wild. The way she dreamily looked up at him as he made her climax and milk his dick was priceless. He always had a thing for trophies and she will become his personal little plaything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she was punished for her disobedience of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one beneath her dug his claws into her sides. “Do you like it, sister? Do I bring you pain? Do I make you pure?” Her approving moan made him see stars, his nails raking into her flesh as he came. Prime scoffed, while anger filled his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clones just seemed to become more vigorous through that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped sucking the dick of his Clone, pushing the one on top of her to the floor.<br/></span>
  <span>“Let me make myself feel like a part of you.” She didn't know what she could say. They are his Clones though. She shouldn't say anything inappropriate. They still take Primes orders. Besides hurting Prime with his own words made her feel rather dominant and risky. She could see the anger flaring in his eyes and his tensed body, but pretended not to as she started riding his Clone. They didn't know what they were doing or how to please her, so she had to take this matter into her own hand. <br/></span>
  <span>“See this?” she said, rubbing her bundle of nerves before him, as she rode him and humped him for another sort of friction than her hands. “This will make me cry. “ The one beneath her lost himself in the pleasure, his body just nodding and his fingers finding her clitoris. “Go ahead rub it.” </span>
  <span>He did and she whined, clenching around him as she came ever so slightly closer to her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Clone moaned, his other hand laying on her hip and pushing her down onto him as he thrust into her. The two abandoned ones came closer to her again. “Don't you dare forget us, sister.” Their blushed faces were ecstatic. Her hands found their cocks as she rubbed them, giving both of them the same amount of attention with her mouth. The one beneath her was quite curious about her weak point, rubbing it more furiously. She mewled. God, that was so hot. She shouldn't enjoy this. She really shouldn't, but when would she get another chance to fuck a horde of Clones, who – you got to admit- were all quite handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them standing beside her grabbed her hair, pushing her onto them, to remind her of her task, while she lost herself in the pleasure of her orgasm. </span>
  <span>The Clone beneath her was lost in pleasure as well as her pussy clamped around him. He bore his nails into her hips, relentlessly thrusting into her to chase his own satisfaction. His roughness was enough to throw her over the edge soon after again. </span>
  <span>He couldn't withstand her body contorting around him a second time, his cum filling her overly used body. </span>
  <span>He pushed himself from her as he finished making space for the next one. Prime wanted them to hurt her, yet not inflict wounds that were not from him, silently ordering them to inflict pain on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum was leaking out from her as both of them next to her grinned like a maniac. They pulled her up on her hair, bending her over so one could use her mouth as the other could use her cunt. She just let them do. She enjoyed it: The roughness, the demanding attitude, the pain. Man she could get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother...”, she moaned as she took him into his mouth again, making sure that she was pleasing him well enough. The other one entered her fervent, moaning as she tightened herself around his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly started using her, thrusting into her while seeking for their pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone behind her took her ass cheeks, pulling them apart and watching her crumble in slight embarrassment. “That spot is where it hurts right?”, he asked huskily. She said so before didn't she? His fingers were poking at her back entrance. He slipped out of her, poking the tip of his dick against her other hole, before he pushed himself into her again, her pussy dripping with her juices and cum. It felt different than her vagina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hips as he pounded into her. </span>
  <span>Her mouth flung open not capable of containing her moans any more. It felt so extremely good.</span>
  <span>“More.”, she pleaded. “More. Hurt me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the Clones large member in front of her into her mouth again, slowly sliding it in and out, swallowing and hollowing her cheeks, getting used to the thick, weighty length between her lips again. His hands started to squeeze and thread deeper into her mess of hair, and a low guttural moan rose from his chest. </span>
  <span>Another one stood beside her, pinching her nipples and breast, while having his own cock in his hand, massaging it furiously. </span>
  <span>“Sister.”, he moaned, looking back to his brethren. “Please, go faster. I want to feel her, too. We all do.” She took his length into her hand, rubbing him as best as she could from this position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand swung down on her ass, making her tighten around him even more, a heartfelt needy moan leaving her throat. Both Clones moaned in union, their Cock pulsing inside her as another load of cum filled her insides. She was such a good little sister and Prime allowed them to do this to her, to hurt her and to feel pleasure all along. It felt like a dream to them, just without any consequences this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glory be to Horde Prime”; chimed one of them enthusiastically. “Our glorious emperor is shining down on us, rewarding us for our devotion.” Yes that is what Prime could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs gave out as soon as she wasn't held up by any of them. The Clone she was 'giving a helping hand' stared down at her with fire inside his eyes. His maddening grin was sending shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall embrace you”, he chuckled vividly, turning her on her back and putting her legs over his shoulders. The Clone bent down, laying his hands around her throat as he entered her, his grin turning brighter and more excited. He choked her as he pound into her from this position and she was getting tighter with each second she struggled to breathe. It was nerve-racking. He was thrusting so deep inside her from this position. “All beings must suffer..”, he stuttered breathlessly as she struggled beneath him,”..in order to become pure.” The mass around her started to chime in to these chants, reciting the verse over and over again as the Clone used his little sister to get off. Her vision started to blur and she didn't know where to focus, but god damn the hands around her throat are definitely triggering all of her kinky fantasies. It's almost a little too rough, but not knowing, if she'd pass out any second, was giving her an extra thrill from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands clasped around his as she chortled her cries. She had to make him come quickly or she might really faint and fainting did seem to be a very poor life choice in this case, but he was also hitting the goddamn right spots inside her as he vigorously fucked into her, the skin slapping on skin just causing enough friction to bring her over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came undone around her lovely 'brother', seeing black as she was riding out her third orgasm. He sighed in bliss as she tightened around him. Fuck. Was that what his previous brethren and Prime felt? It was so different to what he had seen and what he imagined. It was intoxicating and addicting. He never stopped in his actions, still hammering into her, his thrust getting wild as if his instincts are taking over until he was spilling his seed inside her as well. His hands left her throat as the next one took it upon himself to turn her around and lift up her ass. Her 'brothers' hand landed on her cheeks again and again and again, her flesh glowing red under its assault. Her nails raked into the cold metal of the floor, accepting his torment in pleasure and agony. It's like a roller coaster of pain and pleasure and both were welcomed in its own strange way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please.” she begged without shame. Prime lifted his head. What did she just say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you.” She felt overly used and couldn't control her own body's reactions, but anything will do if she's not giving into Primes will again. She was furious the more she thought about it. He used her. He drugged her. He fucking raped her so to say and wants her devotion? He can suck his own fucking dick. The worst of all? She fucking liked it, but she will deny it as long as she can and if she has to be a brat about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Clone entered her, using her body as he pressed her head to the floor while laying his weight onto it, fucking her cunt until he, too, satiated his hunger. It hurt, it was degrading and humiliating and she loved every second of it. Her body fell to the floor, limps weak from every assault, but that was not the end of it. The Clones used her body again and again and again in every possible way. They used her mouth, her vagina, her ass, her breasts, anything they could until even the last of them satisfied himself with the girl's fragile form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime couldn't believe what he saw. Someone embracing pain like this. It angered him, but made him excited all along. He had a raging boner and wanted to use her for himself. Yet he'd still need to punish her, but how do you punish someone who enjoys pain? He slowly rose from his throne, his angered and stern expression leaving his brethren in fear. Did they do something wrong? They backed away from their sister as he came closer. "Get out.", he said silently. She was covered in cum. The girl took her remaining strength to get up on her feet, looking straight into his eyes. One of her 'brethren' came closer, his hand reaching for his sister as he wanted to drag her with him, before Primes relentless gaze made him flinch away. "She stays." His voice was calm. The Clone visibly relaxed. "She has some unfinished business to attend to." He looked back to her, her eyes still as stubborn as ever. Yes. He would make her his personal little cumslut and if he has to chain her to a wall to put her into submission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finding a Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Drugging, IMMENSE rape vibes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The long white walls of the Velvet Glove felt colder and emptier than usual. It was suffocating. The girl's hand softly brushed the huge metal surface as she strode deeper into the corridors of the ship, Primes words still reverberating inside her head. Well, the few words he said at least.</p><p>He stared her down mainly, as if he tried to crush her with his unforgiving gaze alone. She won. He hated what she did. She defied him and his words. She saw the frustration in his eyes, yet it didn't feel as if she'd won.</p><p>“Go and wash yourself. “, he said with his soothing and calm voice, not giving away what he probably actually felt. It seemed like he wanted to touch her, but he loathed the state she was in. “The next time I see you, ...sister”, he started, spitting the word sister with spite and stopping his sentence halfway, his face mere inches from hers as his green glowing eyes focused on her as if he tried to look into her very soul but to no avail. His two other eyes twitched with resentment.</p><p>“You wanted me to 'join the horde' now, wasn't it? I just did as you wished. Would you care to explain what I did wrong?”, she asked in false wonder. He backed away from her, looking at her with anger and disgust, not quite sure if she was serious about this question, as Primes facial gestures contorted into something she couldn't quite decipher right now.</p><p>“Leave”, Lord Prime said with a low and throaty voice, when he sat down on his throne, his never breaking stare promising her of what was to come.</p><p>She started hating him with all of her being, but nonetheless she found herself doing as he wished. No, she was doing as she wished. She needed to take a shower. Or a bath. Her body was covered in semen. Nobody would want to stay like this, though the mere thought of angering Prime made it worth considering for a few seconds. None of the Clones were seen along the way to the shower room. If she wouldn't know the ship was inhabited, she wouldn't believe it.</p><p>Her hands sheepishly found the handles of the shower, turning it on. She hissed at the cold stream of water as it slowly adjusted to a pleasant temperature. She huffed. It was relaxing and felt comfortingly warm compared to the white, cold metal around her as she washed herself clean. Just as she started relaxing she recognized how heavy and bruised her body felt. The situation was so strangely surreal. After showering she walked back to her quarters naked. Her clothes - No, Primes clothes for her- were still in the emperor's commanding room and going back there wasn't an option. Even now there never seemed to be a sight of life. Lord Prime really must have disliked what happened. Normally he wouldn't dare leave her alone for the slightest second, his god damn clones following her every step, escorting her to any destinations she had to reach.</p><p>A small sigh left her lips. At least she'll finally have some peace.</p><p>Her hand swung downside the greenish door to unlock her room, flopping onto her bed right after entering it. What a day? Night? Whatever it was, she lost track of time and it didn't matter. Just now she realized that nothing she knew will ever be the way it was before. She was stuck here. With the Horde. With Prime. Her nails dug into the white sheets of her bed, furious, just as another sentence found itself back into her head. She has to obey him, unless she wants to be drugged another time for the rest of her time being. That's what he said, right? She couldn't picture him saying it, yet it felt real. He did say that now, didn't he, or was her mind betraying her? She cursed.</p><p>The girl shook her head. No. She wouldn't give up that easily. She has to find a way to tamper with her options just enough that he wouldn't drug her again. He wanted her devotion, right? He was a narcissistic, self loving being- heck, he even considers himself to be an eternal being, a god-, who probably loves to get his ego stroked as much as his dick. She sat up again. She would find a way to meddle with him.</p><p> </p><p>Her sleep was light. As soon as footsteps approached, she jerked awake, patiently sitting in her bed, awaiting the one to come for her, the mere big silhouette of Prime following the same movement as always to enter her dorms. He was very quiet for someone who loves to hear himself speak. Lord Prime sat opposite of her, looking at the girl he despised as much as he wanted her. By all means he wanted to nurture and mold her as much as he wanted to destroy her.</p><p>She hoped she would have more time to contemplate what to do. Considering what she did yesterday, her next move had to be precise and well thought of. He was pissed. You couldn't see it in his emotions, if she dares questioning Primes emotions exist at all, but right now he was torturing her with his silence. His calmness was offsetting and never a good sign. His head tilted, still watching her, his fingers lightly tapping on the surface of the only monotone colored table in her room. He was testing her and she already failed. She knew that much. Honesty might be her only option out on this. Her emotions will have no matter to him and she has to swallow them, too, for now, besides she learned rather fast that he easily sees through lies the harsh way.</p><p>She rose to her feet, striding to Prime, her head still high as she focused him. His eyes narrowed at her and that's what she took as a sign to kneel before him, his barely visible surprise a sign that she might be able to save herself. The girl avoided eye contact, her composure demure and meek as she broke the seemingly everlasting silence: “I have thought about the prior event.” Lord Prime was watching her, his eyes following her every move. “You were right to doubt my stupid question and honestly, who could I have fooled with that?”, the girl laughed weakly.</p><p>“I was using your words for my own benefit and I want to apologize for my..... bratty behavior. I was....” she searched for words, her eyes wandering about in order to form a reasonable sentence, yet falling back on Prime, not sure how much of her emotions may could be used against him.</p><p>“I was confused. About the situation. It's ….a lot to take in.” He was still watching her, his slit pupils taking in every little movement from the girl, watching her lips as she speaks and her body language when she's struggling to find words. “ I...guess... I enjoyed the attention. I was angry. About you... Using me. I.... Did like it... I guess? Yet I should not. Maybe I'm a lot more angry about myself and not you. I shouldn't have let it out on you. “</p><p>Prime leered down on her. She did not seem to be dishonest. She was nervous, yes, but she wasn't playing with her hair or pressing her fingers to her lips, biting her lips or anything else that could indicate that she did. The white haired man rose to his feet, circling her with vicious steps.</p><p>"So you do beg for my forgiveness, because it was inconvenient for you?" He halted behind her, pressing his fingers onto her shoulders. His voice was low and predatory: "And you expect me to simply forgive you? “</p><p>She swallowed: "I don't. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to accept any punishment you have in mind for me."</p><p>A sly grin spread across Prime's face. That was something he enjoyed to hear, but he wouldn't make it just this easy for her. <br/>“Anything?”, he asked curious, piercing her with his stare. She could just feel his many eyes on her even without looking.</p><p>“Yes, anything.”, she answered without hesitation.</p><p>“Then tell me, little one.”, Primes' voice was smooth and strong, “What do you deem to be a necessary and appropriate punishment for your misbehavior ?”</p><p>“I....”, she trailed off, not sure how to answer Primes obvious command, “I don't know. What do you have in mind?”</p><p>The tall and broad man scoffed at her: “You don't answer a question with a question now, do you?”</p><p>Her patience was wearing thin: “ I obviously can. I just did.”</p><p>His grip on her hardened, but to her surprise Prime chuckled: “Running your impertinent mouth already? You really are a mockery to everything divine.”</p><p>Suddenly Prime yanked her head back. His claws bore into her scalp as his hands roughly tangled in her hair and soon hers shot up to bore into his, to ease the pain. His green penetrating orbs peer down on her. His face showed amusement? Wrath? Anger? All of it? She wasn't sure and she didn't know what made her stop gripping on his hands as if her dear life depended on it, yet her arms fell to her sides, in a helpless attempt to show truth to her words.</p><p>The giddiness flowing through Primes body once she proved her statement was invisible to anyone. His grip on her didn't falter and neither did his attempt to hurt her. She was such an amusing creature and with every passing second his will to torture her into submission was growing stronger. Prime jerked her to her bed, mercilessly throwing her on top of it. He growled, pulling out a syringe seemingly out of nowhere with a familiar green liquid: "You better start making suggestions."</p><p>Panic set inside the girls eyes, Primes slow movements towards her making her feel even more nervous. "How about....", she started, dizziness flowing through her. "uhm..."</p><p>"Yes? “, Prime wheezed.</p><p>She clung to her bed-sheets, suddenly bursting out:" You wouldn't even like it, if I wasn't responsive. You want me to idolize you. You want to '<em>cure</em>' me. That.... '<em>game</em>' we're playing is what you like so much." <br/>"You're either very brave or utterly foolish. ", he said deviously smirking down on her. "Do you really think this is a game?"</p><p>"Maybe a little bit of both.", she answered. "How about choking? Whipping me and letting me count how often you wish to do so, starting all over if I get it wrong?" <br/>The self proclaimed god looked at her with pity: “This is all you can come up with? I'm very disappointed in you.”</p><p>“It's hard not knowing what you're into. That's why I asked.” The girls' voice was filled with dread.</p><p>“You said it yourself. Idolize me. You need to know what I want before I even know what I want. You don't need me telling you.” Primes voice was alarming. Primes body was well built and a lot larger then hers. He probably has a lot more experience in fighting, then she does. She has no chance of winning a fight in close combat. Should she fight him with her magic and risk the potential outcome of getting slaughtered by his Clones? Better not.<br/>The girl gulped, the emperor coming closer to her feeling like a death threat. “A collar where you can put me on a dog leash to show how far beneath you I am?”</p><p>Prime never stopped getting closer to her, his eyes focusing on every little movement of her.</p><p>“Chain me, wherever you want to. Use a paddle on me. Carve wounds into my flesh.” Her answers were getting more desperate with every step he took.</p><p>Prime leered over her, grabbing her wrist and pushing the syringe to the veins of her arm: "That's not good enough, but quite an entertaining thought indeed. Maybe I can use one or two in the future. Yet, you'd get off to all this. It shall be a punishment. Be a little more creative, what would you despise? “</p><p>She hesitated, her breathing was heavy and she greedily tried to take air into her lungs to try and comfort herself. Her eyes quickly wander about, to her arm, to him, to his hands and back to the the head of the needle, which is pinching through the skin to her veins agonizingly slow. Her breath hitched, her eyes closed. "Mark me."</p><p>Prime paid attention to her. "Care to elaborate."</p><p>She struggled a little, the thought of her idea unsettling her, her lips forming the words she wanted to say though not vocalizing them, afraid that he would pull through. Her fear was arousing to him.<br/>“Is your voice suddenly getting shy?” Prime was mocking her, anger flaring in her eyes for a second as she forgot the position she was in. Primes face was very close to hers. Her breathing was ragged. He held both hands above her head. “Stay like this.” Her unspoken words reignited his passion for her. Prime placed the simple plastic reciprocating pump onto the small shelf next to her bed.</p><p>“I know you are afraid.”, the tall man's hands wandered along her body to her face, his hand clamping around her jaw- his thumb and the metal of his index finger boring into her cheeks. “So I'll let some things slide.”<br/>He pushed her face to the side, baring her neck to him. He kissed and nipped at it, suddenly turning her onto her stomach in one swift movement. He held one of her hands behind her back. ”But I've had enough.”, Primes' voice was raspy and demanding. “From now on..”, his weight finally put her fruitless attempts of petty resistance to an end, whispering into her ear. “..I will punish you for every misdemeanor.” His smooth hand brushed at her sides, tickling her soft skin as it wandered down her body, a surprised whine leaving her lips.<br/>“And my punishments..”, he nibbled at the lobe of her ear, “will become worse and worse …. “ Primes sizable hand moving to her sex, as his grip on her arm became stronger, his finger brushing over the soft flesh of her lips. “ .. until you'll understand your place.” She was trembling beneath him, her hands balling to fists in order to regain her composure.<br/>"Do you... Understand?" He was barely whispering, Primes breath tickling her ear. His fingers graced along her labia. She was getting wet without even wanting to. It was probably the first time she was admitting her defeat. "Yes, I understand." Prime grinned satisfied. He wanted to know how far he could go with her. He lazily played with her sex, slowly striving along her sensitive area. "Who do you belong to? “ She stiffened, at the low and dangerously calm voice of Lord Prime.</p><p>The slight pleasure mixed with the situation made her feel more than weird. It made her feel nausea. He was patient, very patient indeed as he simply continued his soft stroking. She gritted her teeth, pressing some air through them which slightly resembled something almost sounding like 'to you'. If she's speaking it out loud it feels like she'd admit to it, as if she would be agreeing to it. Prime on the other hand seems to mean what he said. If she's throwing another fit, it might be the end to her life. Yet, what's there to life for right now anyway? No. No; she wouldn't allow herself to think like this. She wouldn't just give up like that. There will be a way from this hellhole or a way to deceive Prime. Anything that leads her to something better than this. Sudden pain spread across her ass as she screeched. Primes claws dug deeper into the flesh of her arm, his hand landing on her bare skin a second time. "I couldn't hear you, little whore, so who do you belong to? “ She flailed beneath him, trying to ease the pressure on her, though Primes relentless grip on her was never getting softer.</p><p>Another gush of air was entering her lungs. She needs to relax and swallow her pride. She will not get anywhere with that attitude and really doesn't want to deal with an unnecessarily angry Prime. “I'm sorry.”, she exclaimed, just before Prime could hit her another time: “I'm yours, Lord Prime.” She tried to regain her composure, squinting at the large man's raised hand, nodding at him as if she deserved it. He happily obliged, his hand leaving a red mark on her skin.</p><p>He has to admit that every time she fell back into submission where the most arousing ones. He felt an incredible rush of power every time she admitted to him, admitted her place; the way the light inside her eyes disappeared. He couldn't hear and see enough of it. “Now was this so hard?”, he cooed. She shook her head. “You want this, right?”, he pressed his obvious erection against her. She swallowed again, just nodding in response. His eyes filled with glee. Is she going to cooperate now? “I want to hear it, harlot.”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Prime, I want your...”, she swallowed, her eyes nervously wandering to distract her.” I want you.”</p><p>Lord Prime chuckled in delight: “Getting shy again? You seemed so eager to being mouthy.” Primes tongue softly slid along her earlobe. “Atta girl.” He casually humped her, eager to fill anything of her with him. Yet, he has to be patient with himself. Her punishment will come first. Then he might consider giving her pleasure again. Maybe. If she's playing nice. The woman started moving with him, pressing herself against him to earn his favor. She trembled, not sure if from fright or pleasure. That girl is making it really hard to control yourself. His hands searched for her eager folds and eager she was. He doesn't know if it's possible to grin any wider than he is already, but his smile had to burst his face very soon. Finally his iron grip loosened. “Play nice.”</p><p>She obliged, closing her eyes and letting him do what he wanted to. His fingers entered her easily, as she moaned his name not realizing his shift in position, reaching for the syringe. He gently pushed her hair to the side, his eyes searching for an appropriate place to put the needle under her skin, occasionally nibbling at her ear in order to distract her from his goal. His index finger wandered over the desired spot, as he suddenly pushed the syringe and its content into her, her dismay easily silenced by him.</p><p>“<em>Ssssshh</em>”, he hushed. “Don't worry.” The liquid had a way faster effect, then back when she drank it. “Everything will be alright. I will make you <em>pure</em>.”</p><p>He eagerly nipped at the spot, softly sucking at her wounded skin. He smirked again as her last weak attempts of defense grew weaker. “You'll need to be paralyzed for it. I know you'd do as I say, but....I want it to be nice and steady. I can't have you wince in pain while we do it.”, Prime said nonchalantly as if it is the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>“I am sorry, that you have to suffer”, no further fruit behind his words, “but you have to be cleansed.”</p><p>Her eyes were getting heavy and it was incredibly hard to keep them open. They fluttered shut, just as Prime rose from the bed, probably the same two clones that followed her since the beginning, entering her room, leaning their ears back when they saw Prime and then her.</p><p>Prime was keen to teach this girl a lesson, his smile never faltering, as both clones draped her over them again, carrying her out of her room. This time she will learn her lesson and he's sure of it.<br/>She will learn that she is nothing more than a deviant serving him -maybe even less-, that he is her benevolent god and that she craves him.</p><p>Her idea was impeccable and that's what he will make her. He'll have a lot to prepare. Luckily she'll be asleep for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has been DAYS.<br/>Jesus Christ, I'm sorry.<br/>The next Chapter is coming soon, luckily. I wrote half of it already. It's just...really hard to get into Primes Character at the moment and that's what's making it so hard for me. Also,<br/>I was very tired from working the last few weeks, that's why it's been so slow.<br/>I do Hope you enjoy it, tho, and I'd love to know if I'm even remotely getting Prime written well?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Branding, drugged Sex, slight Mind-play, breathplay (really heavy choking/might as well almost counts as asphyxiation)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The same gloomy metal walls she had seen so often greeted the small girl as she, ruthlessly and face down constricted to a metal table, woke up to her hazardous 'adventure'. The room was dimly lit and except for the clunking sound of iron and shuffling feet she didn't hear and see much. If that's due to her awkward position or the fact that her eyes might still not fully be open, is even beyond her comprehension. “Where am I?”, is what she tried to say, moving her jaw in an awkward attempt, but just made awful noises to the ones surrounding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard faint steps coming closer. “You're finally awake, sister.”, said Primes Clone next to her. She couldn't see him. He tightened the straps around her arms; not that it actually mattered. She couldn't move much anyway yet and according to her voice that effect might still take a while. </span>
  <span>“Prime will be here soon.”, is what he exclaimed as if it's something absolutely comforting, his gaze getting softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to look around a little more, her eyes searching around for what her impaired movement allowed her to observe. The dim dancing light at the back of her head didn't make it easier to see.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Several other white metal tables, similar to the one she's lying on, align inside this room. All have straps on them; a selection of menacing-looking instruments, such as knives and pokers connected to cords, just waiting to be used on an unfortunate soul, hung around its frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really didn't wanna know what those are actually used for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she really hoped she wouldn't find out about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This room was different from any other. Even those in which they did the experiments on her seemed more humane than this one. But something else disturbed her. The room was rather minimalistic. Prime didn't have much room for creativity when it came to colors, but at least the ship got ornate like windows and strangely modern looking sculpture like walls in white, but this interior design was well reserved and formed in a way more simple elegance than the rest of the ship. It was much more intimidating and alarming than his other creepy accommodations. And where those shining green orbs in the distance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden high-pitched sound of the door distracted her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Clone immediately took a step back from her, greeting his exalted brother in a formal and short bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, see who decided to come back to the living.” Primes' melodic voice was deep and sharp. Her eyes followed his steps as he came closer. “Say, my dear, how are you feeling?” As if he'd care. He chuckled at her expression - or at least at what she was capable to express.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here today?”, he asked, sternly looking at her, his finger brushing over her with his false soft touch. Prime glanced at his Clones: “We are here, because our sister decided to seek redemption for her sins and I'll forgive her.” His thump caressed her lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I'll condone her imbecile act of absurd resistance since every creature is worth forgiveness, when they choose salvation. She chose to serve me and become mine, isn't that right?”, his voice bellowed throughout the room, his hawkish gaze falling over the mass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He could feel the power rushing through his veins, the pure and awestruck compassion of his Clones flowing through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, my dear little sister, it was really hard for me to decide where to mangle you; to find an appropriate and fitting spot. It shall be a precaution for anyone who lays his eyes on you, it shall be a gesture of submission to me and it shall be...” his face came close to hers, his focus completely and solemnly on her, “..a reminder for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open, the sudden movement leaving a burning feeling in her muscles, as she helplessly and uncoordinated tried to find anything on her body, for any sign she might feel despite the numbness in her muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime snickered darkly, straightening himself as he wandered into her blind spot, his hands softly stroking over the back of her neck before he moved away: “Oh no my dear. I didn't maim you yet. It shall be your punishment. Although I don't believe it to be any form of mutilation, yet knowing you, you might think that way. But then again you suggested it, didn't you? I see you are on the right way. Now it is on me to lead you down and keep you on the right path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just now she realized, that she heard crackling noise of fire and serene chants and that's when it dawned on her, that Prime indeed understood the voiceless meaning of what she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering on how to.”, she heard him say, the loud clacking noise of metal fondling inside fire made her sick, while the mantra was getting louder, the simple words 'cast out the shadows' ringing through the enormous room right next to Primes boisterous voice. “I could have burned you with a laser in a seemingly endless procedure, carving the wanted symbol into your flesh with disturbingly accurate precision. But I chose to take a more …”,he stopped, halting his breath as the singing of his Clones and the shrill sounds of his heels echoed through the empty room back to her, holding the glowing red iron to her face. The handle of the branding iron was encased in leather stripes and the end was formed to a horde symbol, big enough to cover the back of her neck. The warmth it was emitting that close to her face was very uncomfortable. “...emphasizing method. Your past needs to be purged from you so you can rise anew in my light. You'll beautifully rise from the ashes. The darkness lurking inside you will be exorcised soon enough.” The recited verse echoing through this room died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired man glanced at his chosen ones: “Prepare her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them pressed a button on the table, so it shifted into a position in which Prime could press the burning hot steel into her neck. The Clones moved her hair to the sides, holding the back of her head and her shoulders in place, in case she might violently move to the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your impertinent mouth will be shut for this session, since you spoke to me when you were not asked for.”, Horde Prime barked in a deep and guttural voice, “I do not want to hear any single sound of you until I allow you to speak again, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded- her limbs still heavy, yet movable- not seeing where he was or what he does. Not seeing things now will hopefully make this much easier for her. “For this once; answer me.” She wasn't sure why he cared about it. Maybe he wanted to know that her potential screaming will not be hindered because of the paralysis, but because she chose to endure it. “Yes.”, she croaked, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke is on him, tough. She will not be silent because he wants her to be; she will be silent because she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of hurting her. At least she hopes so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, was the unpleasant heat of the heavy object close to her neck; soon followed by the hot metal ramming into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth together, it took all of her willpower to not break her promise, to not focus on the outline of the hot steel, which was firmly pressed onto her skin. The sickening, acrid smell of burning flesh was filling her nostrils, nauseating her to the very core while she was trying to ignore the viciously scorching iron stinging her neck, as she bore the nails of her fingers into the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity, yet it was just mere seconds. Finally it was over, the pain of the dreadful sting replaced by a throbbing ache, which told her that the mark will remain painfully hard to ignore - even after days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal bar was brought back to the fire pit, when his Chosen ones released her from her shackles, it's darker shade of red telling her that it had cooled down a little. She could move again, although just slowly, the sudden rush of Adrenalin maybe being the reason why, the numb feeling slowly shifting into a burning hot one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're not finished just yet.”, Prime spoke, as he held the end of the branding iron back into the fire pit, green glistening fire reigniting the once black metal to a bright glowing red. “Reposition her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Clones helped her turn over, putting her limps into the dark leather stripes once again. As soon as she was restricted, the table moved itself into the wished position to unrestrictedly brand her once more. The Clones clutched her legs and stomach again, just in case she would move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she saw Prime holding the iron, just above her right leg at her hip. He stared at her, grinned deviously at her. Her fingers were burying themselves into her hand even before he could press the steel bar into her tensed muscle. </span>
  <span>She saw him lowering it dangerously slow, watching her idly, as it sank into her, the biting pain and retched smell filling the room once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't even the worst part. Prime took visible delight in hurting her and making sure she'd pay the price for her misdeeds. The corrupted grin plastering his face as she struggled to make a hold of her deal and not just scream at the top of her lungs, to give way to the pain, was what almost hurt even more than the biting burn on her disintegrating skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she chose to endure it, chose to be silent in order to avoid the inevitable punishment she would receive, if she'd scream, tears rolling down her cheeks even though she promised herself to not let Prime see how he'd have the upper hand on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving his instrument of torture on the area of her hip for longer than probably recommended, the worst of the intense pain ceased, another throbbing hurtful ache replacing the burning and immensely stinging one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his Clones took the iron bar out of his hand, the table getting back into his primary position, as he caressed her legs with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am proud of you, little sister.”, Prime cooed an almost non existing whisper; his gaze onto the wound he just inflicted. The sudden rush he felt as he saw the soon to be permanent scar, which will cover her body till the end of her life making her his property, was thrilling. He'd even go as far as to say arousing. How much he craved to lay his hand on it; his fingers brushing along the outline of his mark, strangely tickling her in the process; his composure still calm and collected. A small silent whine left her lips, her body growing even hotter than it should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The asymmetry covering your body makes you imperfect, but you will reach perfection through me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, the dried streaks of her tears only an assumption, that she may have cried, just as she asked him brazenly: “What does that make you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched as soon as she realized she said that out loud, expecting a violent rebuke. The Clones looked at her with pity and remorse. They didn't seem as if they wanted to defend their emperor this time. The girl was relieved, when she just heard him make an exasperated sigh. “The process of purification will take longer than I might have suspected. But do not fret my dear. My light will guide you.” Lust was mirroring inside Primes' many eyes, at the time he pulled her closer to him despite the restraints. “I will make you absolute. I will reconcile the darkness in your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands of his chosen Ones desperately searched for the shackles on her legs, freeing her from those restraints, as Prime possessively lowered himself to kiss the newly engraved mark on his girl. </span>
  <span>His rough lips felt strange and sore at her sensitive skin making her flinch as his eyes locked with hers; the slit pupils fixated on her with an unhealthy obsession. </span>
  <span>His tongue slithered out of his mouth, tasting, licking, savoring the newly burned symbol, its taste salty, bitter and scorched, her trembling body egging him on to continue his ministrations while Primes fingers entered her excruciatingly slow -two at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were balled into fists- since she could not do anything better with them at the moment-, his tongue bringing light pain to her; just as her body was getting hotter and hotter at his skillful fingers diving into her. Another small whine left her lungs, earning a gruesome chuckle from Prime: “Already this eager, my dear lost sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”, she cried. That was a lie. She was dripping wet; that goddamn drug getting to the heat phase already. Since it's been injected, its phases seem to be faster and a lot more uncomfortable.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Prime was ready to bite, baring his pointy teeth at her wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yes! Yes, I am.” His attempt to bite her stopped, deliberately but demandingly licking over her wound a second time instead, his fingers scissoring inside her while his thumb lazily played with her clitoris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled again, her eyes falling onto his wide, fanged smile: “You wouldn't even need any preparations. Does getting hurt arouse you this much?” </span>
  <span>It doesn't, it definitely doesn't. Not like this at least. She disapprovingly glanced at him. He knew it wasn't true just as much as she knew it wasn't. </span>
  <span>He grinned slyly, his voice honeyed and modulated: “Oh? Then it is me who arouses you this much? Well, I do understand your feelings.” </span>
  <span>She growled angrily, though her growl turned into a shameless load moan soon after; Primes administrations at pleasing her a success. “I may take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb was still playing with her hypersensitive pearl, drawing slow and gentle circles, as his fingers curled inside her. It was a matter of seconds in which he had her mewling beneath him, her hips involuntarily jerking towards him, this friction, this exhilarating sensation clouding her mind in pure unadulterated desire, away from that pulsating pain on her neck and hip. Her walls clenched, her back arched, a vociferous moan rising inside her soon about to ....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Lord Prime yanked her down to the edge of the table, the restrictions at her arms making them bend into an unnatural position as the leathery shackles cut into her flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime pressed his member at her entrance, nonchalantly gliding over her sensitive nub, as he watched her with scorn. He must have rid enough of his clothes to free his dick when he was busy with her. </span>
  <span>“You. Want. This. Right?” he stressed every single word as he 'asked' her, his soothing and alluring voice resounding inside her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in her arms subsided, only pleasure taking over her form, the more he teased her like this. The carnal desire building insight her body was intoxicating. She wanted to deny him so much, but she also felt so god damn unbearably hot. He loves to get his ego stroked right? Her mind went back to her plan for a second. So stroke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she cried out, hungrily watching Prime in his doings, his seemingly incorruptible self-control never faltering. She gave up to fight this feeling, she gave up fighting her pride. “Yes I want your dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What vulgar words our little sister knows. You need to learn to control your yearning for you are not who decides.” He bowed down to her, his toothy grin residing beside her ear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As much as I like to satisfy your undisclosed desires; Patience is a virtue my dear little one.”, he proclaimed, Primes strong voice admonishing her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hard member was delicately grinding over her devil's doorbell over and over again. She was shuddering with passion, her thirst for more leaving her in a frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Please.', she begged in silence, her enticing lips forming that small but powerful word and it almost worked to make him lose control. Almost. He inhaled a gush of air, his nails digging deeper into her hips; a bead of pre-cum forming on the tip of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't hear you.”, he snarled into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl pressed her hips against Prime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please”, she moaned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Prime enjoyed every second of her vulnerable state, the way she exposed herself to him. It made him shudder in excitement.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“<em>Yessss</em>?” Prime hissed, his eyes searching her face for the same dreamy expression she once showed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.”, she asked, starving for anything she could get at the moment, the drug clouding her mind in sheer endlessly painful pleasure she can't reach for as long as he didn't touch her. Her body was burning, her face blushing, yet her stare was shamelessly ambitious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not what I want to hear.”, the Lord cooed. He wanted to play with her, test her and infiltrate her mind with thoughts she should have. He had to wait- his impatience not showing, although he would love to just ravage her- until she would recognize her role to him. </span>
  <span>She was struggling beneath him, the sheer presence of his member driving her nuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”, she sounded desperate as her hands tried to find a hold on the surface beneath her.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lord Prime.” The way she spoke his name was maddening, his cock pulsing in anticipation while he shallowly pushed his dick over her entrance.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please.”, tears were rolling down her face again. She didn't know why. Which words does Prime normally use? “Let me serve you.” It was really hard to remember them. “Please.” She couldn't grasp a straight thought. What should she say? What could she say to make him use her? Make him.....?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nails bore into the flesh of her hips, his eyes landing on the symbol covering her hips, as he pressed his member against her, almost sliding into her due to her juices.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I couldn't hear you, little sister.” His voice was sinister and playful. </span>
  <span>He wanted everyone to hear her. He wanted to hear her again. Fuck, he loves to hear her beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please”, she cried- his demand to repeat herself a sign she said the right thing-, her pleading was deafening. “Use me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Prime pushed himself hip deep into her, his dick throbbing in excitement, her wetness letting him do so without restraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as that heaven like entering feeling subsided, Prime started to fuck her the way he promised himself. Rough, unforgiving and as if it's supposed to be a punishment. His hips slammed against her bare ass, fast and energetic. His unsteady rhythm made her confused body do all sorts of pleasured noises. Prime was drilling his claws into her hips, wanting to enter her deeper.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just let me take control of you.”, Prime hummed into her ear, his hot breath leaving the girl flustered, “I'd never leave you wanting, little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl moaned in response, spreading her legs for him in a fruitless attempt to let Prime thrust deeper into her, her primal instincts taking over, her pupils dilated and her face flushed. The pain rushing through her body was melting into pleasure.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Such an exquisite devotee. You're mine to take.”, he said in a hushed voice turning into a chuckle, his deep and collected tone sending shivers down her spine, “My little beloved sister, spreading her legs whenever I desire.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>He wanted to nourish her thoughts, planting those seeds, which will eventually spread into her mind as long as she is still not able to contain a straight thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, wanting to speak, but not being able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it and I know it. I don't even need to read your mind for that. You don't need to pretend. Don't fight it. Let me take all those inflictions from you.” A blissful whine escaped her as if it's an answer to Primes statement.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure you tried to repel me?” For a split second her face showed sorrow and regret. Yes. YES. Just like that. Lord Prime wanted to turn her guilt into passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primes chosen Ones finally freed her from the remaining cuffs, suppressing their hunger in front of their god. They are not allowed to have such lewd thoughts, for Prime is the only one who's allowed to have those cravings, yet they envied Prime and they envied their little sister. They both hoped he would just throw them back into the purification pool, wishing that Prime baptizing them would help ease those addicting flashes inside their mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands shot up to Prime, but he caught them, his fingers gripping her wrists, pressing them against the table and pinning her down. Her legs wound around Primes hips,as she weakly tried to move with him to get to her climax. He didn't bother. The white haired man hummed, praising her for her obedience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Prime yanked her off the table, slipping out of her in the process. He quietly mewled at the loss, spun her limp body around and forcefully slammed her over the surface, the symbol covering her hips pressed against the cool edge of the metal table cooling the aching pain. Prime grabbed one of her arms, while his other pulled her hair, entering her again and fucking her the same way he did before, another low guttural sound leaving his lungs in its process, as she moaned again, standing on the tip of her toes. </span>
  <span>He bent over her, biting her neck close to the symbol he brutally engraved on her nape. Primes' pace became faster and uncontrolled. He wanted to cum, to fill her with his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please”, her raspy voice echoed through the room begging, “Make me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime stopped, his chest rising and falling with deepened breaths, the fervor inside his eyes never leaving, while everything inside him told him to continue. </span>
  <span>His long, green tongue strongly glided along the back of her neck, over the symbol of her submission. The unimaginable heat inside her turned the thoughts of her mind into a mess. </span>
  <span>His never wavering smile crept back onto his face.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you think you deserve to rake in pleasure?” She whimpered, needy and helpless. The emperor surely did love to torment her. “What makes you think that you are worthy to reach this absolution through me, yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind went blank. She couldn't think of a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've just reached your redemption and there you are, already asking me to release you? You should exercise yourself in moderation before your god.” The emperor tenderly kissed the girls back.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Her body was so intensely hot, that she didn't know what to answer or what to say. She just knew that she needed him to make her cum. It didn't matter that she hated him. It didn't matter what he did. It didn't matter that it was him. "Please.",she begged another time, her voice raspy and uncoordinated, "I'll do anything you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime chuckled mischievously, his tongue gliding over the back of her neck again: "Anything? So you will take responsibility for every mistake you make?" Her body was quivering. She just wanted him to continue and she would say everything he wanted to hear for that. His hands brushed from her hips, over her sides to her breasts and back to her hips again while he introduced his nails this time. The small, crimson scratch-marks covering her body were burning. "Yes. I will.", she said weakly. Prime pushed himself against her, the weight of his body pressing her down, his skin on hers setting her on fire as he slowly nipped at her neck. "Tell me, little sister, do you wish to serve me - and only me - with everything you are? Are you going to accept any demand I'll ask of you?“ One of his hands snaked around her hips to her dripping sex, lazily playing with her clitoris - showing her what she could have - while his other found its way to her throat, his fingers slightly gripping around it. "Will you be mine?“ She's so going to regret this. "Yes, Lord Prime. Please." She could feel his smile spread on her shoulders: ”You know the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Prime”, she shuddered at his tantalizing lips, which gently kissed her neck, “I will be yours.” Those words did seem to fall easily from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calmly started to move again. “You will be mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you now, didn't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sly grin on his face showed all his intentions for her, the grip on her throat getting slightly stronger. “You will....”, his green tongue licked over her neck to her ear, so he could whisper his demands to her, making sure she wouldn't miss a single word of his, “..wear whatever I give you?” He will make sure everybody sees his mark on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
  <span>Her immediate answer pleased him, his fingers applying more pressure onto her pearl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then you will wear nothing underneath anything I'll give you. And do you know why?” </span>
  <span>She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, Primes hot breath tickling her ear, making her shudder in utmost delight. She softly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can take what is mine wherever and whenever I want to, allowing me to fuck that cute, little smile of yours from your face. Pleasing me will be your highest priority.” She painfully whined underneath him. “You will always spread your legs for me, don't you? Can you do that much for me? Can you hold truth to your wish to serve me? Will you always provide your body to me?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>She was getting closer, Primes fingers leaving her every time she tried to press herself against him, her want for him growing undeniably stronger. She was trembling in unsatisfied hunger, her voice quiet as she spoke: “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly. “I.”, Prime softly bit into the lobe of her ear, “Could not.”, The pressure around her throat getting tighter, “Hear.”,his fingers leaving her dripping and aching cunt again, ”You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will.”, is what she cried out loud soon after, the feeling of his fingers at her sex returning once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His torso was pressed against her back, the vibrations of his chest as he laughed adding a blissful feeling to her body, the mockery in his laughter resounding throughout the high-ceilinged chamber: “You are truly marvelous, little sister. I underestimated your sincerity.” </span>
  <span>Primes fingers circled her weak spot agonizingly slow, his thrusts getting slightly more brisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mewled beneath him, falling limp at his prior bidding. She will literally need to let him use her to get his approval. The grip around her throat got firmer, his fingers pressing into her carotid artery. She tried not to move, her eyes hovering over the green glowing orbs of Primes Clones in the distance, before they fell onto the two Chosen ones beside them in heated need. Her vision became dazed and unfocused, as they both shuffled in discomfort, their eyes glancing away from that scene. The pressure on her artery was getting dangerous. If they would close their eyes, they would vividly see and hear their emperor's acts and it would affect them. They will not let their emotions get the better of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime moaned in pleasure, his fingertips applying hurtful pressure onto her sweat spot as he tried to reach for his satisfaction, his thrusts getting forceful and agitated, the hand around her throat now also squeezing her windpipe. He wanted to squeeze out the words she used against him - Against his brethren, confusing them. She can't use those dirty words without being able to breathe. The girls moans became a gurgling mess. Her eyes fluttered shut again and again as she tried not to fall unconscious, the pleasure around her love button waking her every time it almost happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime fancied this, his hate for her imbecile acts making him press harder around her throat as he pushed himself into her the harsh way, while his love for her begging makes him comply with her request. Prime bit into her shoulder, his pointy teeth breaking her skin. Her fingers desperately clawed at the surface, her trembling became weaker every second, Primes thrusts finally getting uncontrolled and wild as he watched her blood running down her upper arm, his nails digging into her, while he came, moaning loudly in blissful delight. The force around her throat became softer, as soon as he straightens up, the tension at her clitoris on the other hand was getting stronger as he road out his climax, the sudden air making her tremble in unexpected violence, her brain focusing on the currently used nerve endings making her come soon after. Her body was powerfully contorting around the proud emperor, her intense moan reverberating inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primes breathing was uncontrolled, his chest rising and falling as he came down from his high. He silently watched her, an appreciative smile forming around his lips. </span>
  <span>He took her into his strong arms, turning her to face him. She was weak and not going to complain. He made her cum. He fulfilled her wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She didn't know what made her say this, her mind still dizzy and her body still hot, although a lot less than at the beginning. She felt his cum dripping out of her as he grabbed her face to look at him. His hypnotizing stare made her shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will hold truth to your words.” she shivered at his thumb caressing her cheek, his hand slowly shifting behind her head, roughly tangling in her hair, his cruel smile and his intense stare making her remember, that she didn't want this. The fingers of his other hand gently grazed along the mark on her hips. “I just know you will.” Suddenly he kissed her, his lips smashing onto hers with thirst. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was strict and possessive. She gasped in surprise, his tongue quickly invading her mouth. He wanted to devour her. The kiss ended as fast as it started, the electrifying taste of him lingering on her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His two eyes twitched to his Chosen ones, both others following one by one soon after. They stepped towards them, the hands of his Clones raked over their emperors body to fully and properly dress him again. “Brothers. Take care of our little sister”, Prime ordered in his natural deep and composed voice, “Attend to her wounds and make sure they will not be infected.” His cunning smirk is haunting her mind. “They shall be her admonition, but not her demise. They shall heal neat and clear.” Both of them nodded in union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back from her as she slipped to the floor, her legs giving out the second he left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am confident in your allegiance, little sister.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you ask, Yep, my kinky ass likes this. The end at least. (I guess)</p><p>The branding wasn't written utterly depictive, yet I did want to keep it simple. </p><p>I'd love you to leave a comment of what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The nursery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No warnings, actually a little comfort (if that counts)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Acolytes of Horde Prime stepped towards her, just as Prime left the room. “Can you walk, little sister?” She snorted at remembering the first time she heard that.</p><p>One of her hands tried to grab onto the metallic desk, pulling herself up as soon as she did. Her muscles felt sore and heavy, but she could move. Her legs were trembling nonetheless. She tried, remaining calm, yet annoyed and it was incredible how patient both of them seemed to be with her.</p><p>“We know you've suffered, but he doesn't want you to hide, little sister.”, one of his Clones said softly. He doesn't want them to hide? She laughed weakly. Pathetic. Prime just throws away anybody who displeases him, anybody who's not of use to him any more. He doesn't want them to be individual- although it is incredible how easy they are to differ as soon as you watch them for a longer time- yet they want to tell her that he doesn't want them to hide? Do they even recognize how stupid that sounds?</p><p>She looked at them, displeased, angry and vulnerable, though her gaze softened. “I might need some help.”, she answered in a feeble voice. They are not responsible for her suffering. It would be idiotic and unreasonable to pick a fight. She slightly poked at the back of her neck; at her wound, the burned skin feeling damp.</p><p>She remembered the chip sitting right there before he decided to free her from it. The girl squinted at them again. It's where all of their ports are. It is where Prime just accesses them.</p><p>They are right. Prime doesn't want them to hide and they wouldn't be capable of hiding even if they wanted to. If it would have worked, if whatever makes her immune to it would not be there, she would have shared the same fate. Maybe she's the stupid one.</p><p>“You should be grateful”, said the other One with force in his voice. He roughly grabbed her arm.“You should be grateful for Primes mercy.”</p><p>His other Chosen One placed his hand carefully at her back to lead the way into the halls. “She is faithful, brother. Though her faith has faltered some times, do not be too harsh on her. Our sister knows where she is beloved. She joined our ranks.”</p><p>The first One grunted obviously in disapproval. She couldn't even imagine what he thought and maybe it is for the better, if she didn't know.</p><p>“It is...”, the girl paused for a second, halting her breath. “It is comforting to walk the corridors with both of you. I am sorry for my inconvenience.” It was comforting. Not necessarily the Ones she wanted to be around, but it was reassuring to have someone beside you.</p><p>The acolyte on the left smiled softly, his smile vanishing as soon as he realized what he had done, his face turning back into the emotionless expression she was used to: “We are glad, that you think this way. You are no inconvenience, little sister.” A derisive chuckle was heard from the other side.</p><p>The left One didn't let himself stop from his brothers insulting snicker: “We all react differently to our suffering, but as long as we rise again we are of use to Horde Prime. As long as we rise we are worthy to serve Horde Prime, for it makes us pure. He makes us pure. Could you imagine that your brother handled it as poorly as you?”</p><p>“Shut up.”, barked the other one at her side. “She doesn't need to know about that embarrassment.”</p><p>The Clone squinted with glee, his voice changing into a teasing tone: “He was relying on his brethren as much as you did. We would attend to his aching flesh as well.”</p><p>“I said, shut up.”</p><p>He snickered, turning back to his stern expression soon after: “And here he is. A Chosen one of Prime.” You could see how the one to her right straightened himself, his eyes lighting up and his chest rising with pride at those words. “His perseverance has not been in vain and neither will be yours. We do understand that Primes light can be quite overwhelming. We are not perfect, yet we want to reach perfection through Prime and stand in his Glory.”</p><p>The girl slightly tugged at the right Ones uniform, drawing his attention to her. She sheepishly averted her gaze. “Thank you for helping me,....brother.” She needs him to somewhat like her. She needs somebody besides herself.</p><p>His eyes widened, an almost invisible blush creeping onto his face, before he looked away: “N...No problem.”</p><p>As much as she didn't like the topic of the conversation, it was quite relaxing to talk. She should still consider her words and actions, now more than ever. Getting his Clones to act against Prime seems impossible, but them acting against her not so much.</p><p>She looked uneasy. The Acolyte to her right strove over the green glowing door to the intended room, its facade vanishing in its usual high pitched sound. She could smell the chemical odor of remedies in an instant, the scent reminding her of hospitals on her home planet, the sharp scent of antiseptic hitting her right when the luminescent door disappeared.</p><p>“The showers are right at the back, but I can assist you if you still need aid.”, said the one to her left.</p><p>The Chosen One to her right tended to preparations, collecting containers and searching for salves which could help the healing of her wound, maybe some bandages.</p><p>She shook her head: “Just....get me there. I should be able to clean myself.”</p><p>He nodded, guiding her to the showers and closing the green door for her as soon as she entered.<br/>“Don't be afraid to call, if you need our service. We'll be just outside.”<br/>Of course they will be. They always were. They never left.</p><p>Her hands were used to finding the handles of the shower by now, turning them on in an instant. The girls legs were still wobbly, but she remained steady, her back leaning on the back of the wall and her arms supporting her on either side. Her eyes were getting damp as she watched the water running down her naked body, the droplets following her curve to her mark on her hip. The horde symbol glistened in the dark light of the room. She followed the traces of the water drops with her fingers, calmly rubbing her sore muscles to relax, her hands eventually finding their way between her legs. She could feel the thick substance of Primes cum covering her entrance. Her hands immediately left her.<br/>“Fuck...”, she cursed silently, the word barely leaving her lips, as her fist landed against the wall. She remembered Primes' stare, the everlasting glare of his eyes and the cruel smile haunting her memories, while he pressed that god damn bar into her flesh. She slid down the wall, pulling her legs up to her as she buried her face in her knees.</p><p>“Don't forget to use mild soap in order to prevent...”, The Clone entering lost his voice as soon as he saw her crouched down form, the girl looking up, yet instinctively glanced away when she saw him.</p><p>He rushed towards her, his instinct to help her finally taking over. He remembers how often he had cried in secret out of despair, the ache of being reborn seeming to tear them from the inside. Especially the first time. The wrath of their emperor was something that could lead you to anxiety. Something he- and surely multiple others of his brethren- kept to themselves, hiding their emotional outburst as good as possible, not that it mattered. Prime always knew. Besides, he was One of Primes Chosen Ones. Teaching new Clones of Prime was one of his duties, schooling them and showing them what they are supposed to do and don't. Of course they knew due to their connection to Prime- she unfortunately didn't have that privilege-, yet everybody differed in their reactions to it. Prime didn't care for what methods he used making his brethren accommodate as long as they worked. He would never dare call their purification a punishment, nor would anybody else. He was cleansing their weakness and some may take longer than others. Not everybody of them would have stood a chance without a little help.</p><p>Her body seems even more frail than theirs, which just made matters worse.</p><p>His hands were reaching out for her, stopping just before he could touch her. She didn't ask him to help. Touching her now would go against Primes command. He would touch his property. They are not to sully her.<br/>“Fear not, little sister.”, his voice was soothing and calming. He crouched in front of her. “You will get used to it. His intention is not to hurt, but to guide. You will see soon enough.”</p><p>She shivered at the thought, pitied them for believing it. Her nails dug into her legs. She needs to be careful. “Have I not failed?”, her voice was weak, yet strained.</p><p>Ah, how he remembers the same foolish thinking or at least what was left of it. The fear of failure before their god. He lit up, the corners of his mouth slightly lifting in the process: “Of course not. You did well, sister. Prime said so himself. You did not let him down. You are foolish to believe so. If he'd knew, he would chastise you himself for those abhorrent thoughts.”</p><p>She didn't seem to light up at his words. Was she in this much dread?</p><p>“There will be many other occasions to prove yourself. You will get your time. He would not let you stay, if he didn't believe in you. Have faith in yourself, such as Prime has faith in you.”, his voice was still soft, yet adding a bit more pressure to it.</p><p>The girl swallowed. She needs to get herself together, but it was getting harder every second. She tried to smile: “Thank you, brother. Now, if you would excuse me?”</p><p>He nodded: “Don't take too long.” He handed her the soap, before he left.</p><p>She finished rather fast, dreading certain parts of her body and using the mild soap her 'brother' got her. The sound of splashing water disappeared, her hands still lingering on the wall. She breathed in, slowly, deeply. 'You will get used to it.', was ringing in the back of her mind, those words giving her no comfort but pushing her further to her aim. She needs to get used to it. It was inevitable to survive. The girl straightened herself.</p><p>She can learn from their behavior, the way they talk and act. She chuckled again. That way of thinking is what got her into this trouble. She can try 'thinking' like his Clones. Maybe that would get him to trust her and punish her less harshly. That doesn't mean she can't act up sometimes to test her boundaries. She needs to figure out what he'll overlook and what not. The incident yesterday was... Well... How should she know? She was sure that Prime had his hands in it after all, his Clones wouldn't have touched her otherwise for that much she knew. A sudden rush of anger was flaring inside her. There might even be future tests to her 'devotion' or tasks that are ridiculous and aimed to get her into trouble. She didn't even think that far till now. She really needs to know how her 'brethren' behave, starting with those two. She left the bathroom, his clones waiting on her more or less impatient. One welcomed her with a reassuring smile, while the other glared at her, obviously disliking her for whatever reason he might have. "I am sorry that I kept you waiting. I... Uhm....I gave your words of advice further thought. I would like to know more about your processes. About what's allowed and what is not. Would you mind having me on some general occasions to teach me? “, she asked carefully, watching their reaction.</p><p>"Of course", answered the One, who does seem to take a liking to her or at least something resembling it, "We'd be glad to help a fellow beloved of Prime. Now sit down and let us take care of you first." He gestured to a nearby table, the supplies they needed already prepared.</p><p>She did as told and watched them, their movement, their expression. Does she also have to be this emotionless? Both of them cleaned her wound considerably careful with a washed cloth, patting the brand-mark with soft touches. She winced slightly, holding her hair, so one of his acolytes can attend to her neck as the other would take care of her hip. The scent of the salve, some form of therapeutic salve she would guess, they used reminded her of Aloe extract, another odor making her remember her planet, driving her further to her plan. The substance was cold, making her shiver in the process of their treatment.</p><p>"I am glad you are accepting your trial. I was afraid you may take it the wrong way. You do see that Primes command is absolute, don't you sister?“, started her 'friend', finally interrupting the unpleasant silence. "Yes. I do see that I deserved it.", she said on cue, mentally readying her for such a conversation. He looked up at her, another short reassuring smile accompanying his lips: "That's good to know. Prime surely does acknowledge your improvement."</p><p>Their fingers traced the marks on her body achingly slow. It seems that they take Primes' order to take care of her rather serious.</p><p>“This mark.”, the Clone in front of her traced along the outlines of it, his sharp nails making her tremble in his touch as he exclaimed, “This mark makes you imperfect. The asymmetry covering your body makes you imperfect. It is a privilege only Prime can have. Only Prime is capable of being pure despite it. It is his way to teach you perfection. You should feel honored.” She wasn't sure that this mark stood for what her 'brother' was interpreting it. She was sure it was something way simpler than that, something way more degrading.</p><p>It was way harder to read his Clones. Their expressionless gaze was something she's not able to decipher, but it seemed as if that was not the case the other way around. She felt like an open book to them.</p><p>The One behind her snorted, her absence of speech causing him to feel angered as if her silence was a direct insult to himself: “She does not know what favor he brought her. I do not understand why you try to explain something as simple as that, when that dirty wench can not even wear it with dignity.”</p><p>The face of the acolyte in front of her was starting to wear a rather annoyed feature: “Our sister has certain dissimilarities, making it harder for her to understand. We should help Prime guide her to absolution.”</p><p>“She's not fit to be this close to Prime. Her disobedience is a shame.”, was what the voice behind her ranted about, his emphasis on the word shame.</p><p>“Prime chose her to serve him, do you want to doubt.....” Suddenly he went stiff, his voice broken mid sentence, a soft gurgling sound leaving his lips.</p><p>Both watched him in shock as his limbs contorted in an unnatural manner, his bones cracking and his face rigid, before two bright green orbs inside those green eyes peered at both of them.</p><p>“Is there something bothering you?”, Primes' voice broke through the small nursery. His gaze was settled on the female, yet he was addressing his Clone.<br/>“Do you want to complain about the way I decided?”</p><p>“Lord Prime, I....” the Clones' vocal cords seemed to lose their power, sounding rather fearful and submissive instead.</p><p>“You?”, he sounded eager to know what he had to say, his eyes locking with the Clone behind her.</p><p>“I just wanted to-”</p><p>“YOU JUST WANTED TO UNDERMINE MY AUTHORITY. ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY DECISIONS?”, his voice was bellowing through the small place.</p><p>The Clone in front of her- No, Prime possessing that Clone in front of her- was filled with rage. In one swift motion the utensils on top of the table clattered to the floor, the loud shattering impact making both of them flinch in panic. Prime was outraged. “You are not fit to question my judgement. And there I thought you would be suited in this position, would be fit to call yourself Chosen. Yet, there you are, proving me to be a disappointment. It seems that I have overestimated your qualities. Maybe you should be taken to be reconditioned.”</p><p>Those green orbs fixated her. She flinched away as his hand touched her inner thigh. Primes' gaze darkened.</p><p>“I...uh...I.... am”, she swallowed while she hesitated, her stare helpless, her mind racing to find something to explain her disgust, “Am I allowed to let him touch me like this?”</p><p>His gaze became soft, a sedative smile forming on his lips. That smile was terrifying to her.</p><p>“Oh.... I see....” ,Prime spoke velvety, his hands finding their way back to her thighs, his thumb delicately stroking over her flesh. ”You are allowed to let me touch you through them. There might be a time in which I will be too impatient to wait for you to come to me. This will make it easier for me to access to you.” The emperor lowered himself to her legs, the possessed Clones teeth grazing the inner side of her legs.</p><p>“So tell me, sister...”, Prime slipped further between her legs, his hot breath striving over her sensitive flesh, just before his tongue pressed itself against her folds, the appendage slithering over her in a long deliberate motion. The girl whimpered. The Lord raised himself again, his face mere inches before hers as his hand calmly caressed her cheeks. “How can he show himself in divine retribution? After all...”, his finger grazed along the outside of her mark, “You've got quite the intriguing way of thinking.”</p><p>“I...I don't think he meant it any badly.” she turned around, shivering and watching his Clone. He looked defeated. No, devastated. The words of his god shattered him. It broke her heart. “I am not a part of the horde as they are. I can understand his doubts.”</p><p>Prime chuckled. “His doubts..”, his thumb guided her attention back to him, “... are non of your concern.” His finger gently rubbed over her lips. “I see all, I know all. I can tell exactly, that he meant every word he said, this telling me, that he questions my choice. So I question his dedication. Maybe we should make him as imperfect as you, since his mind is constantly set on it. Maybe he will wear it with pride.”</p><p>His Clone didn't argue, for he was in no position to.</p><p>She didn't know what to say, whether to confirm his decision or to deny it, his intense stare leaving her weak. His thumb kindly caressed her lips, the green pupils watching her carefully.</p><p>“Anyway.... you seem to respond a lot better to this kind of treatment. The kind one he...”, Primes' hand gestured down the possessed Clones body, “uses. I've got to admit it is quite rare among them to be this soft. I've watched your reactions to him. They are quite interesting. You want to learn about the horde?”</p><p>She silently nodded, until she remembered that Prime indeed liked to hear her: “Yes, I do. I do want to learn about the way your empire works. About how you think.”</p><p>Prime raised the brows of this Clone, his index finger gracing his chin as if he'd contemplate her answer: “Why do you want to learn? I thought you do not want to become One of my 'mindless cultists'?”</p><p>She looked at him, brazenly answering his question: “Why would I not?” She hopped from the desk, still watching him as she strode to him. “You want me to serve you, right?”</p><p>He smiled, the green pupils eyeing her. “I do.”</p><p>She sheepishly grinned at him, her face instantly flushing: “I agreed to serve you, if I may recall?”</p><p>His eyes squinted with glee, a satisfied smirk grazing his lips: “You did.”</p><p>She took a deep breath, cocking her head a little as she watched him: “Good. Then I do need to know about your conditions in order to prevent things like the last incident. It doesn't mean that I become one of them.”</p><p>Prime snickered darkly: “There is not much to learn about.” The body of the possessed Acolyte circled her, before he pushed her back to the table.<br/>“If I tell you to bend over,”Prime roughly bent her body over the desk she previously sat on, enjoying the fact that she simply let him do, “You bend over.”<br/>“If I tell you to kneel,”, the emperor grabbed her hair, harshly pulling at her strands to make her kneel, “You kneel.”<br/>“If I tell you to spread your legs,” he picked her up, bending her over the table again as he forced himself between her legs, pushing them apart in one swift movement, “You spread your legs.”<br/>His hot breath, tickled the mark on her neck. “My wish is your command. You simply do as I say. You are mine to enjoy. So if you truly want to serve the light - my light - , you will let me guide you.”</p><p>She chuckled: “And there you are, asking me how your believer should condemn his sins.”</p><p>He teased the outline of her hips with his hands, smiling onto her skin as his lips softly brushed along her spine, his nails digging into her delicate form: “Yes, and you're doing poorly in answering me already.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, finally giving it a thought, silently moaning as Prime pressed this body further against her.</p><p>She knew his Clones would welcome any form of suffering with open arms. They more than often enough told her already, that it is what makes them pure, but she wouldn't want to hurt them, especially not if she has to choose. "It depends. If you want to let him condemn his sins with something he despises, meaning on the same level I did, the best would probably be to order him to be kind to me and help me better myself in your eyes. If we're honest, he doesn't seem to like me very much. But I have one condition." She eyed his Clone very carefully, watching him change his expression as she suggested her punishment. He didn't seem to like it and it was visible to see that he would rather suffer to be in his god's good graces than, well, that. It goes against anything he knows after all.</p><p>"And what would that be?", the rough and deep voice of Prime echoed through the room. He did like her like this. She shall not become like his brethren. She was stubborn and cocky and it was just enough to entertain him. He was glad that his marks didn't leave her in enough fear to become like them, yet that it was enough to make her do as he commands.</p><p>"He maintains his status as chosen One should he succeed." is what she said. Primes laughter vibrated through his chest: "Why would you care about him?" She didn't, she just couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt and she didn't want to be the reason for his wounds. "I don't. I didn't exactly figure how your system works. I did not care for it until now, but being called Chosen One seems to fill them with pride. It might spur him on to actually make it. It is just a treat for his success."</p><p>A soft hum rose through him as he considered her answer: "I would like to see how that treat will work. He shall answer your questions, but if he fails..."</p><p>"He can cast away his sins through pain. We know the drill. ", she said gently, yet still annoyed. She can't hear it any more.</p><p>The gaze of his Clone darkened. Why can Prime not just throw him into the purification pool and spare him this degrading task? His hands balled into fists, suppressing his anger and discomfort before his god. If he wishes him to do so, he has to and if it is what he deems to be necessary in order to become pure, he shall do so. Who is he to doubt his emperor's decisions?</p><p>Prime looked at him, grinned at him the same way he so often did when he played this mindless game of his with another unfortunate soul who found itself on his ship. He will do anything to get into his emperor's good graces. “Maybe this brother of yours should also throw an eye on you to prevent you from leaving your path. I would not want you to wander from my light any further, little brother”, is what his god said, stressing every word of his.</p><p>He formally bowed before Prime, a sign that he accepts his decision. “I will do as told, Lord Prime.”</p><p>“Very well..”, the shining green pupils leave this Clones body. His gaze became dispassionate again, immediately leaving the girls form as his exalted brother left his body. He watched his brother, not showing what he thought as his ears tilt slightly, yet the other knew that he was mentally scolding him and even if his stare was unemotional, he could hear the faint 'I told you so'.</p><p>She turned around facing the formerly possessed Clone and was rather happy to realize that Prime was gone.</p><p>“Does this happen often?”, she asked him directly.</p><p>“No, Prime does not use our bodies unless necessary. It is an honor for us, if he decides to anyway, for we also seek to be his vessels. It is the highest honor he can give us. Now let us finish what we started.”, he patted the surface of the desk.</p><p>“You all seek an awful lot for him”, she silently muttered into herself as she jumped back on the desk, the Clone tending to the remedies on the floor.</p><p>“And here you are letting him use your body as well.”, he chimed mindlessly, grinning slightly after hearing her pout.</p><p>She turned red, realizing that he did hear her: “Ah...well. I am overwhelmed with... everything, if I am honest.” Which wasn't exactly a lie.</p><p>Both acolytes continued where they left. She noticed that the hands of the one behind her were shaking a lot more than before as they both put a soft layer of gaze on her wound until they ended their task.<br/>The Clone in front of her took her hand, helping her from the metallic desk.</p><p>“Thank you.”, she muttered silently, the Chosen One nodding.</p><p>They stepped beside her, as soon as they walked out of the small nursery. She knew that they were walking her back to her room. “Is there any chance that I might get to walk around freely at some point? Not that I don't like the escorts.... ”</p><p>“You still have to prove yourself, little sister. Besides, it is a lot harder to find his way around here without our advantage.”, is what he answered rather monotone, no joy, anger or sorrow inside his tone.</p><p>“I think I get to know this place a little by now. It will be enough to find my way to....”, she stopped mid sentence. She didn't want to say the last part of it.</p><p>“Prime?”, asked the Clone.</p><p>“Yes.” She looked to her feet, trying to hide the shame she felt after agreeing to him.</p><p>“You need to stop looking at it from your perspective. Free yourself from your regrets and your past. It is what Prime tries to purge from you. It is an honor to serve Prime the way you do and you should feel incredibly confident that he chose you for this.”, the Clone, which previously seemed to like her, explained it very simply. If he's feeling offended from her resentment, he didn't show it.</p><p>“I am just embarrassed.”, she tried to reason, “I don't know how exactly to explain what I feel, without sounding disrespectful. I am sorry.” There was no way to be respectful to their beliefs from her point of view.<br/>“I am trying to learn. ”</p><p>“And I can feel your sincerity.”, a small smile settled on his lips as he ogled her from the side, vanishing just when she saw it and going back to the way she knew it most of the time. It was reassuring. It seems he saw something inside her which the other couldn't. Whether that's good or not is only something time will tell.</p><p>He opened the door to her dorms, entering her room with her. The acolyte watched her, as she slumped herself onto her bed: “Do you want to question him now or later?”<br/>She looked at the One, who didn't say a single word since he agreed to Primes demand, his arms limp at his sides and his gaze rigid. His composure was a lot stiffer than usual.</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>He nodded, turning to leave before he glimpsed at her one last time: “We will bring your new uniform shortly. Just rest until your presence is needed.”</p><p>The girl threw her sheets over herself, finally remembering her nudity. She closed her eyes, the heaviness of her body overcoming her once again as if the word 'rest' triggered her body to recognize the state it was in.</p><p>There she was wondering what would happen, if she just obeyed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to try getting to Primes Clones a little more, giving them a little more 'character'.<br/>I do sort of find the idea of their behavior quite interesting and wanted to try myself on it, asking myself how they would express themselves or how and what they would talk about. I don't know how that worked out tho.<br/>So I brainstormed with a friend of mine what kind of ranks might exist and what they might need to do. I did like her idea that the Chosen Ones might 'help' Newbies accommodate to their tasks and the suffering.( Keeping in mind that Prime might as well knows, that he can't just simply throw away his resources as he pleases.)  Maybe they do show emotion in the process, just like the one who was smiling at Prime as he simply explained that he could replace anyone who disappoints him or the One who was interrupted when he scolds Catra for her disobedience, not sure if they are allowed to or don't recognize when they do so.<br/>Anyway, feel free to leave some thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back in her days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Sort of consensual sex, yet a bit of crying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was a bright and sunny afternoon on October the 3rd. The sun was illuminating the sky as yellow and orange leaves were waving due to the cooling autumn wind, the streets and houses reflecting in the colors of the season. It was that very day, that should change her fate. It was that very day the first invasion began. The world was in an uproar and despite her planets technological advantage nobody would have dreamed to be in touch with the civilization of another world. They were peaceful enough to be tolerated on her home planet, their appearance helping their kind to trust them, and in search for One special resource.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The media was ripping them apart all over the world. Everybody laughed about their stupid mission to find something which was not there. They were called lunatics, street gamblers and mocked in the highest tones, how someone so advanced wasted their time on searching for something so useless. TV channels invited them to their shows and made fun of them by playing silly magic tricks with cards and pennies; the harmless funfair tricks everybody knows, and asked them if they might have found vampires on their way to them or if a Yeti crossed the street. Oh, how wrong her own kind was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They called themselves The first Ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was taking a long time until they hit a breakthrough and what was once just a few armed and weaponized grey spaceships in search for said resource suddenly turned into a whole armada and the inevitable colonization of her home planet. What was once mockery turned into planet wide interest for the newly found source, every country trying to trump the other in appeasing them and buttering them up. They shared their knowledge reluctantly, which was understandable from an objective point of few. Her home planet, despite welcoming them, did poorly in treating their interest without travesty. Back then they didn't know it would grab the attention of another race towards them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't remember how long it took the First Ones to Trust her own kind with a little knowledge about their findings, inviting a few scientists onto their Own home planet Eternia. They showed them how to enhance weapons with it or armor to protect ones self, but that wasn't the only thing the First Ones tested. They tested how well a human could take the magic within themselves. How far they could go, what amount would be recommended and what was once a bright and promising discovery quickly turned into a devastating nightmare. The magic was ceasing and the economic boom turned into financial instability. The newly build alliance turned into a cold and tragic war in which many countries participated, her kind of course declaring it in greed. Even other resources quickly vanished due to the planets loss of magic. Nobody discovered back then, that the magic which existed on her home planet was corroding any material it was implanted in. Weapons turned to dust, machinery broke apart and armor shattered. It was strong, but corrosive. It turns out, that even humans, which were tested with the magic, were affected by the decaying substance as if it was a way of her own planet to defend itself from the destruction. People turned blind, limbs turned black, streaks of golden glimmer, which seamed to flow over the skin like rivers, were covering the bodies of many who were infected with it. Not everybody seemed to be impaired due to the magic. Some humans were capable to use and wield it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was intrigued by the knowledge the First Ones must have had and that's why she searched for their colonies in hope to appeal to their kindness, such as many of her kind did who were intrigued by the same subject. Everyone like her were considered traitors, immediately executed if found. She couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams, that humans would go back to such low moral standards - even advanced countries. The empire of the First Ones seemed to win this endless war, yet what they never told her or any who sided with them, was the fact, that they currently were in other wars of galactic extend. They were taken by surprise, when the empire of the horde obliterated the First Ones main colonies, their ships raking in the sky as tall tower-like spaceships ascended to the earth, Clones and robots in them, the small colonies following soon after as humans and the horde turned them into dust by fighting side by side, taking prisoners or killing those who stood against them. She remembers, that some human soldiers had green glowing eyes. Thinking about it now she figured, that Prime bend them to his will. Prime was considered a noble hero bringing peace and order to humankind. At the same time he figured, that those who have ever negotiated with his enemies are enemies to him, too. He wanted to destroy her home planet for 'order to thrive', until they offered her to him; a prisoner with promising behavior and a weapon he could use against his foes. Of course they would help him in his eternal war against the First Ones, if he wishes to, offering him supplies he needs to soothe his wrath.</em>
</p><p>And that was her story how she attained magic, the source of it within her, always ceasing if she uses it, and got into this shitty situation. Looking at it, or pretty much herself, now, she would have rather chosen death.</p><p>The uniform Prime gave her was quite revealing to say the least. The robe looked very similar to the Ones his Clones wore. The cut was … a little different. The fabric was ending over her hips, just were his Clones had the metallic pieces attached to them, leaving the current gaze at full sight- which will later be the mark - the cloth between her legs - over her vagina and over her ass - just stripes of the alien material, which barely covered her intimate areas. Her uniform was leaving her clear and in vividly explicit detail should the fabric fall somewhere else unintentionally. She got no trousers, but black stockings and a black garter with a small jewel on the bow instead. The fabric looked like velvet, but felt much softer. The garter for one day and the stockings for another? She wasn't sure, but it looked ridiculous with both of it on at the same time.<br/>
Her arms were covered in black gauntlets of the same material as her stockings, the material ending at the beginning of her hands and only connecting at her middle finger.</p><p>She got two pairs of shoes. One pair were like high heels, ending right over her ankle, the color a mat black, the sole white and green on the underside, which didn't touch the ground. You could tie them up on the front.<br/>
The second ones had flat heels, quite like those his Clones or Prime wore, the same color as the others. A mat black and also to be tied at the front. To put it plain simple, the second shoes looked like those formal leather shoes business man wore to their suit.</p><p>She put on the High heeled shoes, just to try if she'll be able to walk in them. The girl looked at the mirroring effect of the window she had. She had to admit, that Prime had taste. She looked stunning. It fit her perfectly, as if somebody measured her body. Well, somebody probably did, yet she wanted to think, that they did not. She even wanted to touch herself after seeing her like this.<br/>
She shook her head. God damn it that's nothing she should be proud about at the moment, but she's rocking it. The high pitched water drop like sound of the door got her back into reality.</p><p>“Prime wishes to see...”, the Clone standing inside the door swallowed, “...you.” His ears tilt back somewhat, a faint tint covering his cheeks as he saw her. He shook his head, blinking a few times to get back into his non concerning posture.<br/>
“Your presence is needed.”<br/>
Is that the harmless way to tell her, that Prime desires her body?</p><p>“Just let me change my shoes.”, she said plainly.<br/>
“So you do want to keep Prime waiting?” The Clone glared at her.<br/>
She turned to him, her hips enticingly swaying when she walked towards her bed, before she started to untie her boots. An exasperated sigh left her lips: “Oh it's you. Listen, I doubt that I can walk in these, yet. I would <em>'keep him waiting'</em>, if I wouldn't change them.”</p><p>His Clone scowled at her, entering her quarters in dismay as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to stand. “I do not care, if you are capable to walk in your shoes. Prime wants to see you in those, otherwise he wouldn't have given them to you. You should learn to meet Primes expectations.”<br/>
“If he would want to see me in those he might as well desires to see me in the others. After all, he also gave me the other shoes.”, she answered him lecherous.</p><p>The angered Clone wanted to protest, but she cut him off: “Could it be, that you long to see me like this?” It was a dangerous game to play, but she said it bluntly, without any deeper meaning nor any naughty intention. She just had enough of that Acolytes bullshit.</p><p>His hands immediately left her, his face showing fear for a split second, before it turned into annoyance: “I do not have such cravings for you, little sister. It is only Prime, who is allowed to ...”<br/>
“....lust after me?”, she asked him lascivious.<br/>
“You shouldn't dare to sully him with your words, temptress.”, he spit in anger.<br/>
The corner of her mouth lifted lightly, while raising a brow: “Did you just call me temptress?”<br/>
“I ...”, he stuttered for a moment, his form starting to shake, “did not call you.... didn't mean to call you temptress.” His voice became broken and hushed. “I do not seek you in such impure ways, little sister.”<br/>
He averted his gaze, his eyes closing in the process as he started to tremble, images of him doing what she just mentioned flashing back into his mind, how he craved to lay his hands on her, back when Prime let them touch her in those ways, how he played with her body to satiate this addicting feeling. This need. “You are a sin. You are unclean. A harlot.”</p><p>“You know, calling me all this doesn't make you any better.”, she chimed in, rolling her eyes while shaking her head in disbelieve. “And, not to be rude or anything, I do assume, that I am not the One, who has to prove herself to Prime at the moment. At least not as much as you. A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed.”<br/>
He growled at her, baring his teeth: “I don't need your assistance in gaining Primes favor!”<br/>
She scoffed, mumbling into herself sarcastically: “Yeah, see where that got you.”</p><p>By now the Acolyte was furious, his usually deadpan facade finally breaking. Man, that guy had tamper. His brows furrowed, he raised his hand ready to slap her. “You dare to mock...” And just before his palm landed on her cheek, he stopped, a short quiver flashing through his entire body.<br/>
His eyes rolled unlike him and those two green familiar orbs appeared in his eyeballs right away.</p><p>She swallowed. God, that became a force of habit.<br/>
“You do have a talent for getting yourself in peculiar situations.” Primes voice rang through her room.<br/>
She crossed her arms: “Well it does seem like it's his life mission to pester me.”<br/>
Prime snickered slightly, straightening his Clones composure: “Ah, yes, he does displease me with his actions as well. You have my favor, yet he does seem to disagree with me. Maybe the lack of connection is the cause for it. I assume your treat didn't work as you have wished. ”<br/>
“Not in the slightest.”, mumbled the girl disappointed.<br/>
“Tell me, little sister...”, the possessed Clones fingers softly brushed along her lips, “are those <em> 'treats' </em> something that work on you?”<br/>
She felt brave, maybe a little to brave, locking eyes with him and cocking a brow. “You won't find out, if you don't try it.”<br/>
His eyes widen just marginally. He had to admit, that he was taken aback by her brisk answer. On the other hand she always had been quite lively.</p><p>“Ah, well...”, she started, her form faltering due to his silence, before she sat back down on the edge of her bed, spreading her legs just slightly, so the fabric of his robe for her fell between them. She was steadying herself on her arms, studying Prime shyly, the rosy color on her cheeks adding to her charm. One of her hands haltingly skimmed to her thighs. She needs him to trust her.<br/>
“Do I guess right, that you wish for my presence to nourish in my services? Shall I come to you or do you wish to bed me here?”</p><p>Prime finally examined his little sisters uniform, watching how it lecherously accentuated her curves. The emperors lips parted, her submissive attitude just adding to his want. At the beginning he couldn't imagine how it would feel to have her like this, but now he knew he would never desire it any other way. He would always want her to admit to him and he will always make her do so. Is she finally accepting her place?</p><p>It was his time to tease her now, a sedative smile forming on the possessed ones lips: “Ah, No, little sister, I wanted to share dinner with you, but if you insist.”<br/>
Shock was written all over her face, soon followed by embarrassment. Her eyes landed on the floor, to her sheets, to anywhere else than him to be precisely. The heat of shame was unbearable.<br/>
“Ah, I...am..”, her hands covered her face. It was awkward enough already, but no matter how much she tried to look away, his piercing gaze never seemed to not see her, to not read her.</p><p>An appreciative hum bellowed through his chest. “Do not feel shame, my dear little one. Although you use a rather.... direct wording, it doesn't mean you should not feel this way. I want you to enjoy my presence. And the way I see it...”<br/>
Prime softly pushed her legs apart. She could feel Primes breath ghosting over the inner side of her legs. She uncovered her eyes and to her shock and her surprise the emperor knelt between them.<br/>
“...you do accommodate. You are finally accepting my light, do you not? Do you want to <em> truly </em> become One with me?” He slowly, yet greedily kissed her thighs, his hands softly stroking over her and the glowing of his irises drilling into her very mind. He discovered that Sex was something very intimate for her kind, something that two parties share with each other in soft intimacy, deepening their affection towards each other or just to satiate their lust. It was not just for simple reproduction.  It would explain why so many of these humans scurried around that pile of dirt. But he could use it to his advantage.<br/>
She whimpered, trembling under his touch. “Yes.”, she answered shyly, the lump in her throat not letting her answer any further than that. The emperor was pleased, very much indeed.</p><p>“Your thoughts are not impure, for they are requested.”, Prime explained softly. “It is your form of devotion to me. You shall serve me this way. It is our only intimate connection..”, his captivating stare turned into an enticing grin, “for now.”<br/>
His borrowed fingers pushed the front of her robe aside, his mouth delicately grazing over her soft flesh as hot puffs of air send shivers down her spine.<br/>
His fingers found her slick entrance, humming in delight, when he realized, that she indeed was eager for him, one of those fingers entering her achingly slow.<br/>
She shuddered at his sudden intrusion, mewling with desire. She wants this, even if she didn't like to admit her cravings. He was undeniably hot and it was such a long time ago, when she was touched so softly.</p><p>“Please...”, her melodic voice let the Lord growl with hunger. His claws bore into her flesh.<br/>
“What did I tell you about residing in modesty?”, his fangs grazed along the inner side of her thighs.<br/>
“Should I enjoy you now or chastise myself, I certainly can't do both at the same time. I mean.... I”, she stuttered, flustered about the whole situation, thinking back to his Clones. They would never dare answer him in such a petty way. “I'm sorry, my emperor, I should behave myself the way you expect me to.”</p><p>Prime was pleased with her answer, the tongue of the possessed Acolyte caressing her sensitive nub as another one of his fingers found himself inside of her. She was already wet, why did he make her wait so long?<br/>
Finally his fingers slid out of her, the girls hips following him unintentionally eager, now he would … He would...?<br/>
His fingers separated her lips, his unbroken hawkish gaze leaving her in a mess.</p><p>“Enjoy <em> your </em> treat, my dear little lost one.” His tongue grazed along her sex. She yelped in surprise, his unyielding hold on her never faltering.</p><p>He could feel her quiver in lust. Desperation. Need. He was savoring her intoxicating taste, gently licking her aching cherry, before his tongue plunged into her, moved and danced across her sensitive flesh, his fingers chiming in every now and then, adding an unusually satisfying sensation. Victory never tasted any sweeter, her falling defense just another push to his ego.<br/>
She whined above him, her fingers grasping at the edge of her bed, until the last remaining composure fell from her, his soft kisses and talented caresses driving her insane.</p><p>The girls legs wound around his head, drawing him closer to her, if that was even possible, her hands tangling inside his hair.<br/>
He didn't budge nor did he scold her for her unadulterated behavior, which made her push her hips against him, trying to move with his capable mouth.<br/>
He could hear her moan in pleasure and short gasps as those exhilarating shocks of bliss came over her in waves, clamping around the fingers inside of her, her legs shaking in passion and her eyes half lidded with desire.<br/>
“Please.” She couldn't care less for her modesty right now. “Lord Prime, oh god, don't stop now, just a little more.....Please, allow me to...”</p><p>One of his hands gripped her hips, his other forcefully massaging her clitoris as he hummed in approval, soft strokes of his tongue still helping her reach her climax. </p><p>He pulled his tongue out, slowly, carefully as he got closer to her ear, his voice soft and alluring: "You are a really good devotee. Behaving as I expect it from your kind. Your flesh is screaming for my touch, your heart accelerates at each of my words. This is my way to thank you, a faithful servant. Because that's what you mortals are supposed to do." </p><p>He got even closer to her ear, almost whispering now, her legs remaining around his waist at the moment, as his fingers plunged deeper into her. “Now, come for me my little devotee. Obey and serve me like the deviant creature you are for me.”</p><p>That took her over the edge, her trembling body pushing Prime towards her, her deafening moan echoing through her room.<br/>
Prime rose to his feet, watching her with longing and... <em>there it was</em>, the same dreamy expression she showed him when he first claimed her.</p><p>He grinned excitedly, baring his sharp teeth: “Now, now, don't you forget something? I played with you long enough, little sister. It is your time to please me now or suffer the dire consequences of failing your task.”</p><p>She sheepishly looked at him, watched him, still on her endorphin induced high.<br/>
The girl deliberately grabbed her loincloth, pulling it to her hips and spreading her legs once again, just this time a bit shakier: “Please, Lord Prime.”<br/>
Her face turned red again, her voice jittery. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. “Use me.” She tried imagining what One of his Clones would say.<br/>
“Use me, so I can satiate my glorious emperor. Let me serve you to stay in your gracious light.”</p><p>Wow, that fell easier from her tongue, then she would have imagined. Was her room always this dark, because Primes shining eyes were standing out even more than before.</p><p>She shivered seeing him like this. Did she say something wrong? She was slowly closing her legs: “Please, my Lord. I did not mean to insult...”<br/>
Prime instantly grabbed her in her movement, keeping her spread. “Stay like this, little sister. Lay yourself bare before me.”<br/>
She trembled at his touch, the emperor proudly smirking at his plaything. Was his reward the cause for her compliance? Or was she remembering her punishment? Whatever it was, those words made his blood boil in anticipation.<br/>
She pushed her robe over her shoulders, following his words, just as he did with this body of his.</p><p>The possessed Clone bent towards her, his leg between her pushing her further onto her bed. His lips found hers in utter delight. The girl could taste herself on his lips, his unique aroma mixing with hers, his tongue invading her mouth soon enough. His dominating play left her breathless.<br/>
Even though it was just the body of One he built in his image, he was still towering over her, those broad and muscular shoulders casting her in shadow. Or light? The cobalt skin was glistening in the dimly lit room.<br/>
His lips found her breasts, sucking, kissing and biting her nipples. She was writhing beneath him.</p><p>“Yes, my dear”, he whispered full with want, grinding against her, “Yield beneath me. Succumb to me.”<br/>
The sight of her lying there submissively, whining for his touch as she shivered, put him into a rush. He has never seen such wanton lust before. At least not from her.</p><p>Nothing prepared him for this, how such a proud and cocky individual, would beg for him like she did. She was so responsive and willing to his touch, leaning in whenever he embraced any of her body parts. She begged him for her release, the release only he could give to her, such submission he would never get from any other creature. He found it captivating and addictive. It made him want to conquer her. He would punish and kill anyone who dared to lay claim on her without his permission. Nobody else should sully her with his hands. This, her innocence is for his taking.<br/>
Whatever anybody else who claimed her before took from her, was not what he got to see, what he got to witness.</p><p>This <em> pure </em> need for him.</p><p>“Please”, that word fell from her lips like a prayer to her god, “ Please, Horde Prime, I can't take this any longer.”</p><p>“What do you wish for, my dear sister?”, he chuckled knowingly, asking her another time just to hear her craving voice again. “Speak of your desires, my child.”</p><p>“Please, fuck......”she swallowed, remembering what he wants to hear, her mind melting away in need of him. “Please, let me serve you, Lord Prime. Make my body of use to you.”</p><p>His lips softly brushed along her neck, littering her with chastise kisses. Her words were just adding to his ego.</p><p>“As you wish, my dear little one.” His growl was low, when he entered her. She was clamping onto him already. He took both of her wrists inside his hands, holding them above her head.</p><p>He examined her carefully: Her flushed cheeks, her demure posture, her dreamy eyes and the way her body moved with him, when he took her. His hips gently pushed into her at first. Her needy sighs were ringing in his ears, the sound of her squelching lust inviting him in even more.<br/>
Her body was aching, this unimaginable heat within her core was nothing compared to the heat she felt due to the drug. At least it was different. Worse but somehow bearable and with a reachable end. This time she just let it happen and she didn't know what or how it would end and now...now it just seemed to be never ending.</p><p>This need was sitting deep inside her very core, her cunt drenched with sheer absolute desire. Her hands balled into fists. She just wanted to touch herself, but she was at the mercy of her..... of her...</p><p>“<em>God</em>.”, she moaned. All she could do was lie there open for him to use and take everything he gave her.</p><p>His rhythm got faster, his captivating purr lulling her to him.<br/>
That word - just that one word - drove him insane. His pace quickened again, just when he heard her moan another time, sliding in and out of her over and over and over again, her wet insides gripping around him in this wanting ache.<br/>
One hand found her cheek again, almost lovingly caressing her tender skin, as he wiped her tears away.</p><p>Wait, when did she start crying? She didn't realize how broken she sounded. Her whines mere sobs and her moans turning into high wails.<br/>
Fuck, she liked this why the fuck was she crying?</p><p>His arm draped around her fragile waist, angling her to thrust deeper into his girl.<br/>
“Yes, my dear.” he licked the tears from her face, the salty taste lingering on his tongue. “Let me have all of you.”<br/>
She clung to him, her arms slung around Primes neck, his bared teeth dangerously close to her shoulder and his warm breath teasing her just right. He growled: “Give me all of you. Surrender to me so I can make you whole again.”</p><p>Those words - so dangerous. She just knew they would be her demise. He could feel her shaking form beneath him, the shiver of her legs coaxing his hips just delicately, such as his grinding hips let her feel things she did not feel before - how he perfectly hit that weak spot of her, inside and outside.</p><p>She trembled, her eyes widening and her back arching into the soft flesh of his chest, her skin on his skin so incredibly captivating, as a cry, which just wouldn't come out, riled inside her lungs, until she tightened around him, new tears already forming in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>He could feel her stiffen, her pussy wonderfully clasping around him. His claws dug into her skin, his bared teeth sinking into her shoulder to muffle his own grunts of satisfaction, just as he was hitting his own climax, filling her with his seed.<br/>
Prime found himself laying in the crook of her neck, savoring her sweet scent for just a moment. His gleaming eyes watched her carefully. "You did not disappoint, little sister." He was still lingering inside her, continuing to enjoy her warmth.<br/>
He glimpsed at the form he was using and back to her, her eyes still puffy from her emotional outburst. “Who would have guessed, that, after all, he will teach you a bit about the horde.”, he chuckled darkly, “One way or the other.”<br/>
His intense gaze turned into a soothing smile: "I await you in the dining halls." And just with that the piercing orbs inside his eyes disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much to say about that chapter and now that it comes to it I absolutely forgot everything.</p><p>Well I tried some "formatting" to make it a little easier to read. Don't know if that worked. Will probably edit the older ones. Day by day.<br/>AND correct my grammar and misspellings holy fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secluded company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No warnings.<br/>(That one is rather vanilla I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primes Clone was motionless, the big form of his pinning her beneath him.</p><p>Prime just used his body to satisfy himself. His god just chose <em> HIM </em> as a vessel to indulge in his lust and he could still feel the effect it had on his body, the afterglow still making him tingle. He felt exhausted, yet excited. His body was burning with unspoken desire.</p><p>All sorts of thoughts accumulated inside his mind, each one louder than the last. It was an honor to serve him. He felt blessed. Loved. Chosen. Gratitude swelled inside his chest.</p><p>Yet he could hear Primes demand to cleanse him, Primes consciousness ringing in the back of his head, ghosting around his thoughts. He defied Primes will by resenting his sister. It was a burden he carried, but a burden he would be cleansed from.</p><p>He steadied himself to look at his sister, his body still on top of her. He could see her teary eyes.</p><p>No words were shared, yet he knew exactly what she felt, because despite his gratitude an awareness for this situation settled inside him. Looking at her was like looking at a mirror and it showed him what he could sense deep inside of himself: That feeling of falling inside a bottomless pit. Primes discomfort with him was unbearable.</p><p>His other brother would embrace her in a gentle hug to comfort these racing and hard to grasp thoughts, but he was not like this. Emotions leave them weak. Emotions were what caused that tumult inside his soul. Emotions were what stood between him and properly serving his emperor. He should just feel for him.</p><p>“Pull yourself together.”, he told her without any sympathy inside his voice. It is not in his intention to sound harsh, but it is necessary to remind her. Or maybe to remind himself.</p><p>She looked away in shame: “Could you get off of me? Please?”</p><p>The Clone instantly blushed. He was touching Primes sacred trophy in such an unspeakable way. All of a sudden he pulled back, his movement fast, too fast, causing both of them to moan weakly. Now it was his turn to be ashamed. He observed the girl and her every move. She just simply went for her robe, pulling it over herself and changing her shoes. She grabbed a rag she found on her stool, quickly cleaning herself. There was nothing left from her bothered state - no tears, no struggle, no yearning. Once dressed and cleaned, she handed him his uniform, the only comfort she gave him this time, before turning to the door, a fast but gingerly pace in her steps, leaving him confused. Her hands found the frame of the huge door and before she left she looked back to him. There was nothing inside of her eyes when she mustered him. Her chest was rising and falling in an even rhythm and then for a split second she looked grateful.</p><p>His heart fluttered and his breath hitched, his lips parted hardly at all. He knew she was right at that very moment. He needs to be cleansed.</p><p> </p><p>Every step on this ship became more familiar, yet walking the corridors of the Velvet Glove felt lonely. Excruciatingly lonely. The girl wondered if his clones ever felt the same clutch around their throat as she did. She wondered how a space could feel so empty that she tried to fill as little of it as possible. Her fingers found the cooling metal of the ship's wall, tracing the grey lines along them, playing with the ornate figures as she reached them. It was a rather childish display, but it was comforting. The icy walls calmed the rampaging loss for sanity just enough to keep her attention on this reality she's facing. The reality of never being able to go back. Getting here on this ship is the equivalent of being banished. She wasn't welcomed on her home planet and she never will be after gaining control over the source which was the cause of destruction for her kind. She was alone. She leaned against the chilling material, trying to cool the aching pain inside her chest, which just threatened to burst her into a million pieces. Memories flashed into her mind, flashes of her entering the threshold of Prime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Guess who's allowed to leave her cell today?”, one of her guards rhetorically asked, the light from outside the door falling into the foyer to her cell blending her regained vision. “Your first breath of freedom after quite a while, huh? Feeling excited?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The metal bars to her doors opened. The brown haired man with this self satisfied smirk on his face entered her cell. “Hands where I can see them.” Her eyes narrowed, but she complied. She knows what she'll pay, if she's going to act up and the price of her life didn't pay well for it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If by breath of freedom you mean I won't ever have to tolerate the smell of your cologne, then yes, I am quite excited to have that breath of freedom.”, she retorted back on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her guard forced her hands behind her back. He handled her rougher than usual. Guess he didn't like the joke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Joke for as long as you still can. I bet you won't have much to laugh about when you're on that goddamn ship.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The second guard whispered, worry covering his face: “It's giving me the creeps.” One of them was well built, while the other just sluggishly kept his shirt over his growing belly. The olive green uniforms fit the impression of the dark grey stone walls in this facility. It is as sad as them. It's a facility full with the likes of her. Prime demanded to handle and cage her kind differently than criminals. No windows. No light. No air. Just a cell and the highlight of something resembling a meal a day was what they got. She didn't know if those accommodations were in Primes intention, but if it was her kind obeyed. Not that they could do much about it. Or wanted to for that matter of fact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They dragged her down the halls, the flickering lights adding to the rundown charm. One should mean that it's better equipped since it's quite new, but nobody really cared to maintain any form of status or comfort here. She didn't see these halls very often, unless she was relocated to another cell for whatever reason they might always have - each one filthier than the last – and even then she was blindfolded most of the time. Both followed her in silence, only agreeing to the fact that the new race humankind encountered was something else, blindly following their ruler and creepily symmetrical in their every move. They appeared as much as prisoners around them as she did to her guards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their steps echoed through the halls, ringing in her ears like a death sentence. She saw parts of this facility for the first time. On the way to the front gate, they only walked past a few guards, not nearly enough to cover the job of holding and looking after this many 'magical empowered threats'. Not only do they not even try to pretend to make things more comfortable for the prisoners, now they were not even considered enough to spend money on to keep them prisoned. The mere belief that she was heavily guarded is what kept her behind those cells. If she would have known about the opposite any sooner... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A huge heavy armed and weaponed convoy picked her up and finally the situation settled in. “Welp, I'm going to miss you two.”, she said rather sardonically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut your goddamn trap mouth right there.”, the stout man retorted at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Someone seriously pissed into your cereal this morning, huh, or is the man string too tight?” she asked, raising a brow. She didn't like them and never really made a secret out of it. Her satirical comments just added to their mutual dislike, but it kept things interesting. It kept her from breaking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her guards handed her to her new escorts, fairly well trained soldiers, one or two having those green glowing eyes. THEY saw her as a threat. She was surrounded and had at least two 'bodyguards' staying on either side of her, more if they walked a longer distance. “Man, I'm feeling like princess Diane. Didn't know I'm royalty.” The man just roughly turned her around, fiddling with her hand cuffs. His eyes were normal, but he didn't comment on her statement. The mere cuffs were replaced by a straitjacket and a leash pole was put around her neck, keeping her at a safe distance towards her new wardens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow easy there, we should establish a safeword first to keep things formal. I'm thinking about banana pancakes?” She was making a mental note to never complain about the way her old captors handled her. They at least gave her a tit-for-tat response. Or let's start with a response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Get into the van.”, the soldier said sternly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But my mum always told me to never get into the van of total strangers.”, she said bluntly. He didn't respond. “Do you at least have sweets?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The veteran harshly pushed her into the truck, making her fall into it face first, the guy holding her pole stumbling a few feet with her. “Jesus Christ. Guess that means no candies?”, she mumbled into herself. “Fricking amateurs.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of the soldiers with the green glowing eyes grabbed the one who pushed her on his shoulders, giving him nothing more but a firm grip. He just stared at him, but the other did falter, pushing his hand away and mumbling something incoherent into himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The ride was long and silent, except for the buzzing of the truck. The female tried to initiate a conversation once or twice, but it fell on deaf ears only those green shining eyes eventually following her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The van came to a halt, one of Primes towers ascending in front of her. It was HUGE. She stepped outside the van, two guards already beside her. The pole leash started to cut into her flesh. Her eyes roamed around the area, taking in her last few moments on earth in awe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An insane amount of bots stood everywhere, a few of his Clones close to the entrance of the pillar and there he was: Horde Prime, his stature rising above anyone else. They brought her closer to the fortress, the pinnacle of her life's turn. Primes' unmistakable self-satisfied smile started to spread on his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, my honored guest.” Primes' voice was strong and composed. The slit pupils in his envious colored eyes were the only thing which differed him from those of everyone else. His cobalt skin coaxed his high cheeks in an elegant way and defined a marvellos line to the white color covering his face. His form was far bigger than hers and the muscles on his chest were well refined. “Finally I get to meet you and welcome you to my reign.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh.... the pleasure is mine.” the girl was confused. He did sound quite formal. "I would shake your hand but....I'm a little tied.” She shrugged her shoulders, her hands still constricted inside the jacket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I've heard nothing but good from you.” Prime tilted his head, watching her interested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The girl snorted: “Yeah, I can tell that's a lie. None of my guards had anything good to say about me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you think so? Then what reason would they have to offer you to me?”, he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She shook her head, suppressing a resenting laughter:“Maybe they just wanted to relieve tax payers. There are many reasons I can think of.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The corners of Primes' mouth turned upside. He took joy in this. She wasn't stupid, a little presumptuous, but nothing he can't work with and once he took a hold of her, she'll obey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Primes' pointer finger graced his chin, his eyes wandering to the guards behind her, staring at them with malice: “Release her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said, release her. I remember how you told me that she is quite promising, did you not? Then why do you take all these precautions?” Primes' unrelenting gaze made them shiver. The dominance he emitted to his surroundings was indescribable, the air somehow getting heavy and hard to breath, and the way he spoke to them made her realize that he just played with them. The soldiers shared concerned looks with each other, before one of them did what her new 'host' had wished for. The leash around her neck disappeared as he started to unbuckle the restrains of her straitjacket. “Any last words?”, asked the warden, which freed her, his eyes having that gleaming aura of 'don't do anything stupid' inside of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, actually, banana pancakes.” The soldier was unfazed, still fiddling with the buckles. She rolled her eyes. “ You all have no idea what the concept of a safeword is, do you? It's a word serving as a prearranged and unambiguous signal to end an activity.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The soldier glared at her: “You're too loud for your own good.” He finished freeing her from her restraints. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally Prime chimed in: “Rest assured that you can find sweets inside my residence.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was taken aback for a moment and although she felt the need to laugh her face formed a frown: “Wow I am really disappointed in all of you. Even he gets the joke.” The girl pointed to Prime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You should shut your mouth.”, grumbled the soldier in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don't get to tell me anything.”, she growled back at him. </em>
</p><p><em> “You're right.” Primes fingers suddenly wandered over her chin, his voice aggressive, getting her attention back to him. “ </em> <b> <em>They</em> </b> <em> do not.” </em></p><p>
  <em> He smirked at her. “I hope you'll find comfort under my custody.” He waved one of his arms, drawing the attention of his Clones towards him. “Brothers. Guide our guest to my ship and take care of her unseemly state.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What a fancy word for prisoner.", she mumbled underneath her breath. She knew he heard her, from the way he looked at her, but he remained silent. The captive studied her surroundings. There was no chance for escape. No matter what she'd do, she can't outrun them and she can not fight the sheer amount of soldiers and robots around her. She had to stay put, even though the itch to start some shit tingled beneath her fingertips, to repay them for the months if not years of prison and their degrading treatment, for vengeance to be hers. Yet that wouldn't make her any better than them and it would cost her more than just one life. She wouldn't dare risk the life of an innocent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She just realized now that even back then she lost track of time. The concept itself became unimaginable to her. She steadied herself, still where she had been last. How long did she zone out? She rubbed her eyes at the pinch of her nose. “I should get to Prime.” This time her feet carried her fast towards the dining halls, remembering the way from the countless times she was brought here, and despite enjoying the previous event, she felt a small amount of dread linger inside her core. She could see his Clones guarding the entry to the dining halls, their attention quickly on her as they saw her. “There you are, little sister. We were worried about your delay.”</p><p>“I am sorry”, she bowed before them, this modest gesture leaving them confused yet pleasantly surprised. “I got lost.” She sheepishly rubbed her elbow. 'In my thoughts.', she added in her mind. This will not help her to be allowed to wander around alone.</p><p>Both acknowledged her excuse. “Prime already awaits you.” His Clones hand sauntered along the gleaming door.</p><p>“You finally decided to delight me with your presence.”, Primes voice was gentle and modulated, yet his glare intended something else. He was visibly displeased.</p><p>“My apologies, my Lord.” She made a curtsy before sitting down on the opposite side towards Prime. “I hope you will condone my delay.” She found herself being overly polite.</p><p>One of his acolytes filled her glass with purple liquid, one which had a particularly sweet taste she remembered. “It was not in my intention to keep you waiting.” Another Clone brought her a plate filled with banana pancakes. This got to be a joke. “I find myself asking for your forgiveness quite often lately.” She watched the steam rise from her sugary food. Her declaration of regret slightly pleased the emperor.</p><p>“You shall not worry”, he explained rather calmly. “You will make up for being this late sooner or later.” She finally took her cutlery indulging in her food. She was starving. “As you wish, Lord Prime.”</p><p>His gaze did soften at her words as he played with the lavender drink in his glass. He watched it flow in circular motion, before his many eyes drifted back to her. “Do you trust me, little sister?”</p><p>She quizzically looked at him: “What do you mean?”</p><p>Prime rose from his seat, his elegant steps drawing him towards her. “I want to know if you trust me. Do you believe in my reliability, in my ability, in my truth? Do you believe in my light?” She swallowed her food, placing her fork beside her platter. She mustered the rest of her meal with slight distress.</p><p>“I don't know.”, she figured that it's the best to remain honest in his presence, especially after she pledged herself to him. “I want to and I really try to, but I.... I really don't know.” She needs to. The emperor cupped her cheek, the size of his hand engulfing her. The sympathetic look on his face made her melt in his hands, making her try to linger longer in his soft and gentle touches, her heart thumping in beatific bewilderment. She knows that his embraces are nothing but sweet lies to make her give in to him even more, yet it is a lie she desperately started to cling onto.</p><p>A faint, but appreciative hum rose from his chest. “Face me.”, commanded the emperor. “Let me see your thoughts.” The girl stood up and turned herself to him, compliant about his request. His metallic cables disconnect from the ports on his shoulder blades with a decisive click. A frown line delved between her eyebrows. She felt an instant of fright. Later, shame would cause her to lie to herself that she knew that he was coming for her, trying to turn her into what he wanted her to be, but in reality the quiet clicking noise of his cords was what made her realize that she had no chance against him. She knew that the beautifully resigned interior and the nice tastefully arranged meals they shared once in a while didn't fit the looming dark presence that casts itself over her.</p><p>She could feel how she pressed herself against her captor, her fright making her cling onto him for the last string of her lifeline. Primes arms slung around her, returning her amiable gesture with another compassionate deception to lull her deeper into her inevitable doom.</p><p>“Stay still.”, he said bewitchingly, his hushed voice her only guidance towards her calamity. “This may hurt a bit.” She mouthed those tiny two unambiguous words - banana pancake - hoping that he hears her plea to stop the imminent outcome.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>The pointy needles pricked her skin with effortless precision right above the symbol he engraved into her. She lost the ability to breath, Primes presence nagging <em> inside </em> of her, poking around her memories. She shivered involuntarily, his ghosting occupancy the cause for it. Her head throbbed, every nerve ending inside her body pulsating with despair for the new and not too welcomed feeling. She should be used to this, since it is not the first time he tried to explore her darkest fears lurking beneath the layer of humor she surrounds herself with, yet it was the first time he indulged himself to this task and not some inanimate machinery projecting her oldest memories on a flickering glass screen.<br/>
Soft strokes of his hand whisk inside her hair, a tender hush accompanying his motions to ease the thoughts which run wild inside her mind.<br/>
He could feel her apprehension turn into willing participation, the shivers of her body setting his nerves on fire. She struggled, when he entered her consciousness. He could see the sorrow lurking inside her, her loneliness, her dismay, almost every layer of her being opening itself to him. <em> Almost</em>.</p><p>He could hear her silent pleading for help - <em> help for what? </em></p><p>He could hear her mute cries - <em> but what was she crying about? </em></p><p>He could hear her satirical comments – <em> but what was she joking about? </em></p><p>It was as if he just scratched onto the top layer of her sentiment, not being able to grasp the concept of her thoughts, but just the shallow image it displayed.</p><p>Prime's gaze finds hers again. As his smile faded she recognized - or thought she did - the analytical expression, the one which said to her that he was trying to unfold a problem or explain a sudden change in an ongoing situation, something strange and interesting. “Why can I not see your thoughts?” What was it that didn't let him breach her remaining source of dignity. She thought the look on his face was one of moderate abstraction, perhaps mixed with minor annoyance. It was only later, after replaying that scene in her head over and over again, that she realized it was the expression of a man, which faltered beneath his own growing fury.</p><p>She swallowed, sticking further onto him like adherent glue. Her fear turned into panic. “I don't know. I try, I promise.”, she lamented.</p><p>Her change in emotions rushed through him like a wildfire, enlightening his being with her fear before him, her compliance wavering due to her suspicion of punishment. The layers he could crack closed in front of him, like a house of cards falling into itself as a result of shaky fundamentals. It was that very moment he recognized that punishments - or rather the fear of them - would just further push her from him. The Lord embraced the girl in a benign hug, his hand lifting her chin without force and silencing her rampaging thoughts with an affectionate kiss. For a moment there was nothing, her mind completely blank and suddenly there was everything at once. She could hear his voice whispering inside her head. She couldn't help herself but see his beseeching buzz cradling her like an imp on her shoulder: '<em> Let me approach you, little sister, so you can bathe in the glory of my presence because my light, the light of a god, shines upon you. Let me take your suffering. Let me bring you peace. Surrender to me like you did before. I will make you precious. </em> ' No matter how often he described himself with light, all she could see was the devil instead of an angel and yet the devil does have a rather bad reputation does he not? He was an angel once, too, was he not? Is the One who punishes the evil not actually the good guy?</p><p>She mewled into his lips, his soft mouth melting with hers, dancing in an intimate slow Waltz. She cracked again, her walls collapsing around her. He could sense longing in her, passion, an intimate craving. She was starving for touch - any touch - as long as it would fill the emptiness inside her soul and currently he was just enough for that. Her arms slowly wound around his neck as she stood at the tip of her toes to reach him. The girls longing spread to him, her feeble emotions invading his own being. He could feel himself stiffen at the thought of claiming her again. <em>She was such a sinful little delight</em>. He could use this – her emotions – against her. Oh how easily he could model those profound thoughts. He shall make her feel for him, <em>Only him;</em> Just like his brethren do, no, deeper than his brethren do. A delicate grunt left his lungs as she tenderly bit his lower lip. He could only imagine how it would feel like to have sex like this - <em>invading her body and her mind</em>.<br/>
He grabbed her hips, his nails scratching into the smooth fabric, which barely covered her, just like his presence scratched at the top layer of her most intimate thoughts. She didn't let him see, but she was so willing, so <em>eager. </em>Is it really her, who doesn't let him through?<br/>
He easily lifted her meager form, her legs swiftly finding their way around his hips, before he placed her on top of the table. He could feel himself buck against her, his strong arms holding her captive in his firm grasp. His tongue was invading her mouth, his breath hitched, the grinding of his hips sending genuine thrill into her mind. Prime carelessly broke their heated kiss, a string of saliva still connecting both with each other. He lifted her loincloth, ready to plunge into her, his greedy eyes already ravaging her body, and give into his primal desires just as.....<br/>
<br/>
The high pitched sound of the door interrupted their secluded company. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUCK does that feel too fluffy for Prime, but it was necessary for the story. Aaaand I'm not sure if the subtle manipulation is coming off as good as it should. I tried to heavily cater to emotions this time and boy is that some new ground for me, but since it shall not only be mindless fuckery it shall have some deeper ground. And I got to experiment a little.   </p><p>The chapter is actually longer but I decided to split it into two halves since this One actually covered 5 and a half pages already (more on google doc). The other will probably be uploaded next week.<br/>I'm currently working on too many projects, that's why its so slow and work is still draining my energy. orz. Sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sacred connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Emotional hurt, manipulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wished to see me Lord Prime?", one of his Clones entered the dining halls. </p><p>Prime grunts: "Yes, I wished for your presence." The Clone instantly blushed at the indecent display. The hips of his little sister cradled those of his emperor, the audacious view of her pussy and the bothered look on her face as his exalted brother connected himself with her mind; his stature bent over her in an evenly bothered state. Her hair was dishevelled and her soft lips were swollen and slightly cracked as her eyes watched Prime with mild adoration. He muffled a whine, which threatened to cross the threshold of his mouth, but his lips were tightly sealed.</p><p>Prime could feel her fingers linger at his arms, the faint touches of her fingertips ghosting over his flesh. He could also feel his muscles underneath the tip of her fingers and the shaky constitution they were in. Still it was infuriating. </p><p>He could see, <em>but he could not</em>. </p><p>He could feel, <em>but he could not</em>.</p><p>He couldn't take control over her body, just as it was in the beginning.</p><p>The cords of Prime dislodged from her neck with a weak popping sound. He could feel the girl's disappointment, when he broke away from her, his half lidded eyes underlining his sedative smile, before bringing his attention to his brother; the very brother who failed to do his task as obedient as he promised him.</p><p>His brother tensed, his arms lifelessly at his sides, just as Prime walked towards him. He held his head high, the symbol of the Horde proudly raking on his chest. The uniform was somewhat wrinkled after Prime used his body to indulge in his lust as it was carelessly thrown on the clean polished floor of his sister's chamber. Prime circled him, all four of his eyes firmly set upon him. </p><p>It didn't take long for him to falter. </p><p>“Lord Prime, I - I...”, he stuttered. Such an unseemly display in front of his god. </p><p>“Ssshh”, the emperor's hand graced along the nape of his neck, his fingertips playing at the edge of his port, the metallic ring tinkling through the metal on his pointer. “Be at ease, brother. Regain your composure.” Primes words should lull him into comfort, but all it did was make him tremble even more. He didn't need to be afraid, when he doesn't have anything to hide and there is nothing he wants to hide now, isn't it?</p><p>Prime firmly gripped the Clones neck. “Did you not hear? Compose yourself.”</p><p>He didn't know how he managed it, but his trembling stopped. “Good.” A spark of hope arose in his chest, his Lords praise reigniting his confidence. </p><p>The white haired man smiled, but his smile wasn't proud. No, the smile he saw on his emperor was that of someone who knew, like he always did and now it was too late. “Is there something you want to tell me, little brother? Do you want to confess?”</p><p>“I-”, his brother swallowed, not exactly sure why, “I- I-” His mindless babbling started to bore him. How did he ever consider him to be a Chosen for his side? Yet not just seeing his brothers dread, but also feeling it was reassuring. </p><p>Suddenly his palm gripped his brother's chin, roughly pinching his fingers into his cheek. The smile disappeared. His eyes were wide and anger flared inside of them, his pupils unrecognizably thin. If he has to repeat himself one more time he might forget his reluctance. “Speak.”</p><p>The Clone struggled in Primes hand, tears threatening to spill over. “I ache for our sister. I ache for your trophy, Lord Prime. I don't want to. But the time we were allowed to feel her like you did....I- Please, forgive me.” </p><p>Did he just call her trophy?  Primes hand left his terrified brother, though he was still staring at him. “You yearn for her?” The emperor scoffed at his ridiculous avowal until he turned towards her. She was still sitting where he left her. She didn't even move an inch. Her legs were firmly pressed together, watching this scene in shock. Prime stepped towards her, the clicking of his shoes on the clean, metallic white floor echoing through the uncomfortable silence. </p><p>“Did you hear him?”, Prime asked her in his harmonic calm voice. “He said he yearns for you.” </p><p>The emperor chuckled lightly, his eyes falling on her form. “That's pathetic, isn't it?” She wouldn't look at him. Prime lifted her chin, bringing her lips towards him, his other hand found his way between her legs, tenderly striving over her sensitive nub. A nauseating feeling spread from her stomach.</p><p>He broke the soft kiss, watching his toy in patience. “Isn't it?” She desperately tried to repress her gagging. She felt so sick at the moment. Now she looked at him, her eyes wounded, pleading, inarticulate. Her hands were clutching her loincloth like a little child. 'You can make me do this', her eyes said, 'but please don't. Don't, can't it just be over with?' </p><p>But it couldn't. Because it was another lesson for her to learn, and both of them knew this.</p><p>He bent dangerously close to her ear, his hot breath making her shiver as he whispered: “Isn't it?” </p><p>“Yes....”, she sheepishly said, feeling as if she'd be eaten by a wolf pretty soon. “It is pathetic.” </p><p>“Right?”, Prime delightedly gazed upon her. “ Because you are mine, aren't you?” </p><p>“Yes” It was impressive, how- despite her fear – her voice sounded strong and collected. “I am yours, Lord Prime.” She was about to hilariously comment on the situation to make it less horrifying and enjoyable for her, but she closed her eyes and fought against it.</p><p>The emperor smiled proudly at her, his fingers tracing her jaw. "Brother.", he barked through the room, his brother standing upright and expectantly looking at Prime. "Get over here." His feet slowly carried him towards them. He knelt right before Prime, his head deeply bowing to his emperor, so much indeed that his forehead almost touched the floor. Prime much enjoyed this devoted display, the anxiety flooding through his acolyte making him excited. The tip of his boot nudged underneath his Acolytes chin. Again his attention was all on Prime. "Touch her." The clone's face fell.</p><p>After that? Silence. </p><p>She still didn't open her eyes and for the first time she remembered she never saw him punish one of them, one of his own kind and it deeply unsettled her. She could take his punishments against herself, from the dark and aggressive undertone he used to threaten her with in the beginning till the time he wound her body to get his way and make a point. </p><p>Everything around her was felt with an intense hypersesitivity. She could hear Primes fabric brush by his barely noticeable movements, the lump which was stuck inside his Clones throat preventing him from speaking and the shivers of uneasiness rushing throughout his body. </p><p>"I -", he stuttered unsure of what to do, to comply with his brother's request or to deny it. "No, Prime. She is yours. I shouldn't touch..." </p><p>"Did you just deny my request?" </p><p>"No, You said I am not allowed to touch her.", he helplessly replied, too overwhelmed with the situation at hand. </p><p>“Then what makes you think that you are allowed to discipline our sister?”, Primes voice was deep and grim, just as if he wanted to strangle him with his tone alone.</p><p>“I don't! I am sorry! I forgot my position!” The acolyte shrieked in fear.</p><p>“You forgot?”, Primes chuckle was dangerously low. “You simply forgot?” </p><p>“Maybe he forgot, because you punish them so hard they get amnesia?” The girl's voice echoed through the room, since everybody was silent the instant those words left her soft lips, her loose tongue the cause for it, but she just couldn't resist. </p><p>"I probably shouldn't have said that." The white haired man's eyes turned thin, his brows furrowed as he looked back at her. "I definitely shouldn't have said that.", she discovered. Prime grabbed her hair, his hand roughly tangling inside of it, as he started to smile again, the threatening gleam inside his eyes never vanishing. And for the very first time Prime saw something inside her eyes, he didn't notice before. It was so vague and faded, that he didn't even know if it was ever there since she got here. She locked frightened and shocked, but at the same time that gentle flash inside her eyes showed mad exhilaration. </p><p>He skidded further towards her ear, his smile almost resembling a snarl as his thin pupils fixated on his little sister.</p><p>Prime was so astounded by this unexpected act of insubordination that he would have almost lost his temper, would have lost it if it wasn't for the regretful look inside her eyes mixed with euphoria for what was to come and the ghastly sensation of her bandage at the back of his hand. His tone was ominous as he spoke: “You would be surprised.” </p><p>The snakelike tendrils which framed his face like hair turned alive again, disconnecting with an eerie click and lurking at his side like the beasts of Medusa's hair, the slim needles at the tip resembling the tooth and hiss of the reptile which was about to bite. The metal on his pointed ears shined in the light of the room, the display of his metallic strands mirroring in them. She felt as if she turned to stone, just like in the legend, not capable of moving, although whatever it was that made her paralyzed she neither knew nor cared for. </p><p>She recognized her legs moving, shifting ever so slightly to let him closer to her, her fingers painfully burying themselves into the edge of the table just as his claws dug into the side of her throat. Another deep guttural rumble bellowed through Primes chest, one which could represent approval. “I have given you joy and this is how you repay me?” Maybe it wasn't. His cords surrounded her, coaxing her into him, a slight whimper leaving her lips as her eyes tried to follow them. It felt like she was seduced by him, a shameful temptation, from which she wasn't sure, if she should relent in or not. Yet this wicked charm lulled her into him, something she couldn't deny, but wanted to. </p><p>The foreseen stinging pain was what brought her back to reality, his tendrils connecting to her at the same place they did last time. She felt so many things she didn't have a name for. Something new, from which she didn't know if it's good or bad; something exciting or something horrible. His hand engulfed the bandage at her neck, his strength pressing her further towards him. It felt – she would not ever confess this – amazing. She was so sensitive, the pressure on her wound was uncomfortable, yes, but the barely visible pain of his claws at the side mixed with the warm breath of Lord Prime caressing her neck was something indescribably stimulating. </p><p>She leaned into his touch, her throat open to him.“You always bring me joy, My Lord.” She sounded alluring, tempting, although she didn't know what made her say this. Her mind was faster than herself, concocting words into sentences she would never dare say in any other circumstance. Or maybe ever. His arm slung around her hip, pressing her further towards him. Her thoughts were still sealed to him. He couldn't see her intentions, just her simple want, her cravings, her ...curiosity? She was so different from his brethren, but at the same time – just on rare occasions – she behaved just like them. Their words sounded so awfully familiar, but they somehow meant different things. They had a different motive, one of which Prime didn't know if he wanted to know about. He realized very fast, that he didn't care for it as long as it didn't get into his way and the way she suffered for him; So <em>spiteful</em>, yet so <em>submissive</em>.   </p><p>The Lord chuckled again, his tongue striving along her open throat: “You are such a fascinating creature. You defy me by doing exactly what I ask of you. You know curiosity killed the cat.” His teeth grazed the outline of her skin.</p><p>An amused rumble vibrated around his mouth, her half lidded eyes staring back at him, a kind and gentle smile decorating her lips. “But satisfaction brought it back.”</p><p>He smiled wickedly. “I usually don't tolerate the rebellious kind.”, he explained, his hand leaving her neck and grasping at her hips, the flare in his eyes still showing anger, yet somehow they shined with equal interest. “ They just waste my time and I would surely not touch them with my own hands.” But he enjoyed hurting her. She had something to herself, which gave him a different form of satisfaction, even if it was like this. He was transfixed to her as much as she was to him, not even the weak sound of his brother could distract them as he lifted the fabric between her legs again. “You do understand...”, his fingers found their way between her thighs another time, her arousal again covering his digits, “...that you have no right to oppose me, now, since you are mine?”</p><p>Her smile widened just like Primes': “I would never do so.” </p><p>“Then what was your question about?”, he asked softly, his fingers entering her willing body. </p><p>“Honest engrossment?”, she smiled sheepishly, the taint blush on her cheeks returning.</p><p>“You dare lie to me again?”, his nails bore into her flesh, breaking the layer of skin which protected her, a soft yet pained whine leaving her lips.</p><p>“Okay, maybe I just wanted to distract you from harassing your Clone.”, she whispered to him. “Are you going to punish me for it?” Her inquiry sounded innocent enough.</p><p>Primes tongue possessively graced along her lips, his smirk malicious, intrigued, knowing, the hand at her hips, so, so slowly tracing along her side - his hand not caring to find it's way underneath her uniform – as it wandered to her front, graciously floating over her breasts and applying pleasant pressure: “Blessed are those who accept my guidance, my dear little sister.”  His eyes drew her into him, his stare seductive and calm.</p><p>Suddenly his hand shot to her neck, choking her, pressing those pestilent words out of her lungs. His grip hardened. His eyes flickered and then held fast to her face, searching her mimic for anything. Her mind raced, Adrenalin hitting her body once again. He couldn't see those infuriating and obnoxious thoughts; her<em> lies</em>. The sound of her breathing became nothing more than a chortling mess. The more he hurt her the less he saw and it infuriated him. It drove him mad,<em> the loss of control</em>. </p><p>“Don't you dare try to deceive me again.”, he spit into her face, his grasp getting tighter for a second, his teeth bared and his lips drawn back into a snarl. </p><p>“Okay, okay,”, the raspy sound of her voice painfully pressed itself out of her lungs, out of Primes' hurting grasp, “I guess that means no mindless banter is allowed. Got the message. Air. <em>Please</em>.” The urge to laugh had passed as swiftly as it had come.</p><p>Primes hand left her throat as he kissed her cheeks, annoyance still covering his facial features, yet his kiss was gentle. She didn't understand his fury or the confusing jumps of his disjointed reactions. </p><p>"I know", she finally started, breaking the - to her - uncomfortable silence, "that I do belong to you, Lord Prime." '<em>You made that very clear'</em>, she thought. He looked confused for a second, before she could see mild interest in his eyes, Prime gently sucking at her neck. "I have no intention to deceive your excellence, my Lord. I just guessed you might enjoy a bit of stimulating plays to make things more.... interesting.” Her hand calmly wandered from his bared chest to his shoulder.<br/>“I do beg for your forgiveness, if I did assume wrong. I know you told me that I need to see what you want before even you know what you want, but mind that I do not have this certain...", she carefully placed her hand behind his neck, touching him where his Clones have their ports and softly striving over his flesh, "... Connection to you." </p><p>His hand softly engulfed one side of her face, staring at her with newfound curiosity: "We could change that." </p><p>She chuckled slightly, repressing her urge to shiver in fear, her heart throbbing in her temples.  "Do you really think it would please you to have me this way? Does it not tantalize you, to know that I follow you voluntarily?“ </p><p>A soft growl pushed itself out of his lungs, it did sound vexed but also somewhat defeated. He knew she was right about that and to his dismay she knew this, too. She deliberately pushed herself towards him, softly kissing his neck. "Do remember that your wish is my command, my Lord." </p><p>She could feel him shiver beneath her gentle touch, his breath hitching ever so slightly. It was probably the first time she ever saw him do such a thing. Prime concentrated on her thoughts, her soft touches adding a pleasant feeling. No matter how determined he tried to break through her barriers, he always failed to do so. He could feel her warming up to him again, her fear slowly fading beneath her growing fervor, yet he couldn't gain any insight. He couldn't break through to control her and just now he realized he didn't want to; Not in the same way he controlled his brethren at least. She was right. His wish for her willing compliance was stronger than his desire to force her. That didn't mean, he would not discipline her if required. But as long as she remembered she belonged to him, he wouldn't need to.</p><p>Her tiny hands roamed along his frame, her legs still cradling his hips. The Lord petted her cheek, lazily striving over the side of her neck as she bared it to him. His arm swiftly wrapped itself around her again  – her docile act irking him to continue and letting him feel the influence he had over her. His teeth sunk into the space between her shoulder and her neck as a pained moan escaped her lungs. She didn't even recognize her hands fumbled around his loins before it was too late. The emperor pushed her onto the table, pressing her underneath his heavy form. Her longing and her sensuality persuaded Prime in ways he didn't think existed. How graciously she served him. In a way he always had her body, he always dominated her, he always had a hold of her and he would never give that away. </p><p>She was pressed against the table as her lower half of the body was bent upwards, Primes shaft gradually drifting over her vulva. He forcefully pushed himself inside of the girl, his merciless and painful thrusts making her cling to him and dig her fingers into his skin. He grunted into her ear.</p><p>This intimate pain is something she got used to, something she craved – even more so, something she savored- and Prime detected this deep inside her as if her wish to serve him was not simply ingrained but actually innate. </p><p>But this time there was something else. Prime was clutching her so tightly, that she had the feeling, he would break her bones, and even when he came his tempo wasn't ceasing. Just when she bit into his shoulder she could feel him get out of this trance, his frantic movements getting slower.</p><p>When he fucked her, it wasn't about something she knew. Not Love, not joy, not intimacy. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to make her need him as much as she needs air to breath. It was something you didn't want to give a name. When he hurt her or freed her, it served the solemn purpose of him wanting her to feel what he wants her to feel.</p><p>She didn't even have the chance to catch her breath before Prime brutally grabbed her face and stole an intense kiss to take the last bit of air out of her lungs.</p><p>He circled his hips, intensifying the deep, dull pain, which threatened to spread through her body. The fading marks covering her body were littered with new trails Prime engraved on her. </p><p>He came, but  he didn't want to stop, that exhilarating feeling he could sense rushing throughout her entire body reigniting his passion- or rather it didn't let it fade away.</p><p>She chuckled, her mouth agape. She desperately wanted to speak, but couldn't, the fire inside her eyes piercing Prime with utmost animalism and inquisitiveness. </p><p>
  <em> 'Are you trying to relive all the aggression which accumulated inside your body or are you marking your territory?' </em>
</p><p>Prime laughed, his lips cocking into a smile. He could hear her, <em>he could finally hear her</em>, another layer of her wall shattered. He withdrew from her, his cords never leaving her, eliciting a heartfelt moan from the woman. He gave her a fleeting kiss, turning her around and lifting her breakable form with ease, until he put her onto the table again. His body was firmly pressed against her back, the Horde sigil on her neck making him dig his fingers into her hips with thirst. </p><p>Even in her dreams and memories - the tests the emperor tried on her - he could not see as much as he wanted: Her vivid imagination drawing blurred lines, disappearing images flashing onto his screens, incoherent events appearing unexpectedly. It's as if she held onto leaving him in the dark even when she was sleeping safe and sound.</p><p>'<em>Both</em>.' Primes' assertive voice rumbled through her mind as he pushed his phallus back into her with ease. Her emotions turned wild, turning alive: Tiny twinkles of hope, struggling ever so intensely; so simple, so naive – her own thoughts could be threatening enough to bring her to fall. He was mocking her kind’s primitive way of finding affiliation, but it worked. It looks like this intimate act will tie them together in a deeper way. Her growing addiction for him, her useless defiance withering away whenever he used her like this; those were all pieces he could read from her colliding mind. She tried to turn around to look at him, her hand carelessly finding the place where she bit him. A trace of green showed where his robe covered his skin. She smiled for no specific reason. </p><p>One hand still gripped at her hips as he ravished her body. His other hand found a way between her legs. His administrations to satisfy her lust spoke in such a contrary method to the way he treated her to satiate himself. His soft strokes brought her so close to the edge.</p><p>“<strong><em>Do I hurt you?</em></strong>” His voice echoed through her mind and through the room in union. She didn't know why wet streaks ran along her face. His silky dual voice continued amused, ringing in her head and in her ears: “<strong><em>Are you crying, because of the pain?</em></strong>” His hands roamed along her petite form, while he pushed her clothes away.</p><p>“<em><strong>No.</strong></em>”, she cried in an equal manner. She didn't know if he asked her in honesty, as much as he didn't know if she answered him truthfully.</p><p>Once again he pressed his lips onto hers. His kiss was intense. His tongue moved slowly and caressing around hers, while he pressed his girl further onto the table. The cold metal felt amazing against her skin. </p><p>As soon as Prime broke the kiss, she was breathless and felt a desire she could not name. The emptiness inside her, which the pain and the burning had filled, ebbed away. She did need something – <em>anything</em> – to fill the hole, which was deeply rooted within  and she didn't care for what price she had to pay. She wanted to speak, but Prime stopped her, his hand covering her mouth. </p><p>“<em>Soon</em>.”, he answered her as if he heard her silent plead. The girl couldn't tell if he was really talking or if she just heard his voice inside her head. He firmly grabbed her hair, still moving inside her with agitated movements, before he lifted his hand.  One blow after the other rained down onto her, which again covered her body with red welts, stains and scratches. Every time his hand hit her she delicately tightened around him. Her screams sounded hoarse. Such delightful agony he inflicted.</p><p>“Please”, was the only thing that got out of her. Her body felt tense, sobs shaking the woman's entire form. His devious smirk made her shiver. “Shhhhh. Be calm.” Prime tenderly stroked along her wounded body. “Just focus on me. Nothing else. Relax, just... let go.” Prime affectionately wrapped his arms around her. His embrace radiated a warmth that she didn't know she needed and that she had never felt from any of her lovers. He sympathetically petted her head as she cried.</p><p>“<em>You're doing well.</em>”, he praised her, the tip of his tongue gliding over her soft cheek to lick her tears. “<em>So beautiful. So naked, wounded, open.</em>” He could feel the knot building inside her stomach, his appreciation maybe being one reason for it; his fingers burning with desire to please her <em>and</em> him. He could feel her quivering body and every time she did so, he would just love to follow suit. Her erogenous zone was so much more sensitive and every touch rushed through him like a lightning bolt as well. Both of their sensations melded together into one for the emperor. His fingers rubbed her lovebud, growling himself as he felt the shocking sensations rushing throughout him. Her back arched into the table's surface, her body tensing in delightful pleasure around him.</p><p>He groaned as she came, as he came; both of their orgasms driving through his current vessel. His claws buried themselves into her flesh, leaving deep wounds in her skin.</p><p>She didn't know why she had tried to defend the desolation inside herself. She had tried to defend it with teeth and nails like it was a treasure. However, it was something extremely painful rather than valuable. It hurt way more than the pain he just inflicted on her or ever did.</p><p>The emperor pulled her into a tender hug, while she cried. “Take your time.”, his strong and composed voice bellowed through the dining halls. “I will lead you to salvation and give you everything you need.”</p><p>Primes sperm running along her legs felt uncomfortable, but she was too tired to move or care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a terrible liar I know. I lied to you AND myself about the next week stuff  (so I'm not giving an estimated time about the next chapters release, screw this) and I'm sorry - More or less - but no matter what I wrote I just wasn't satisfied and by now I told myself to just leave it this time. (I actually intended the next scene for this chapter as well but I  was a little...... preoccupied)<br/>You're probably asking yourself How the fuck is she digging this fanfic out of this weird hole. I probably won't.<br/>Anyway.<br/>If you're interested in what would happen as soon as you catch your own wrong hordak/kadroh go to the following link. It's a lot cuter and softer than this one. (And it falls a lot easier from my hands to write it to be honest (atm at least)). That means I wasn't completely useless in the last 3 weeks.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797816/chapters/65375194</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Electrocution (alias baptism)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stayed with her. Her sobs have long since died down. The girl watched her tears slowly dry and dissolve in the white fabric of his robe. She was uncaring for why he stayed, but right now she appreciated his comfort more than anything else. The compassionate hug the emperor held her in made her feel safe and yet she feared he would break her very being. His strong arms could hold any danger from her, yet her voice was stuck. HE was the danger she should be incredibly frightened about. His loose strands finally dislodged from the back of her neck, the eerie click she heard – the same sound which horrified her just a few minutes ago - while they reconnected to their rightful owner was drawing her in instead of scaring her away. Prime watched her with subtle interest. “Are you alright?” Her heart accelerated at his voice, also she did not know if due to panic or enthusiasm.</p><p>“I am fine.”, she answered, hiding her obvious lie behind her carefully constructed facade. She could never allow herself to appear weak in front of anyone, especially him. And yet she had to admit that the infinite emptiness inside of her crept back again. “I am just tired.”</p><p>Prime knew about her lie, even without being connected to her, yet he let her be, not punishing her for her dishonesty but gently running his fingers along her neck. This lie was far more dangerous for herself than for him.</p><p>“What did you see?”, she asked him absent mindedly, and for a second she realized she didn't even want an honest answer. She was scared it might be too much. She was scared he would know her secrets, her weaknesses, that all she does is just playing pretend to keep herself together, a wall- a prison – he so easily breached the last two times. At least she thought so. She didn't know what he saw. Did he just see her weakness or did he breach more than that? She feared he knew about the plan she once concocted inside her mind, luring him to trust her.</p><p>Nonsense. He would have snapped her neck like a twig should he know. He's neither the patient nor the forgiving type.</p><p>For all he knew it was something he couldn't answer himself. He saw so much and yet nothing. The woman was so intent in keeping up her charade and yet he didn't know why. Maybe she didn't even know herself. <em> She was such a confused lost sheep. </em>In spite of her own confusion her feelings bore truth or maybe she told herself long enough to make it her truth. She didn't gain anything by holding on to those destructive feelings, those hurtful emotions she recognized as a weakness and yet she defended them with everything she got. But...why? She was torn between her excitement and her principles.</p><p>Prime seemed intent to wait long enough to kill her with suspense. He drew a deep breath, chest expanding to press firmly against her tiny form. She could almost hear his smile through his breath as his claws combed gently over her scalp, reminding her of her fragility. The pregnant pause between them and the desperation she cursed herself for showing ate away at that last hope, more with every passing second.</p><p>“Just what I expected to see.”, Prime finally answered as if he knew anything else could hurt her more than she could comprehend. “It was no form of weakness.” Her blood ran cold. Could he still read her mind? Was he playing with her?</p><p>She tried to pry away from him, an insignificant attempt he could stop her from should he really want to. However there was no time for this. He had to show her subjugation through his Clone. His eyes wandered back to his evenly feeble brother. The emperor could see him tremble when his eyes reached his. Primes’ imposing figure rose right next to her.</p><p>“There is something I have to show you, dear little one. Follow my lead.” His voice was dark, so dark that she didn't want to follow, nonetheless she did. Her legs carried her clumsily behind his trail.</p><p>The emperor ran his hands along his Clones form. ”Brother.” Prime paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, she felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that his Clone shrunk in size. “You did not do as I asked. Tell me, do you seek forgiveness?”</p><p>“Yes”, he cried desperately, almost choking on his own words. “Please, Lord Prime, grant me peace.”</p><p>He fell on his knees, his hands clutching against Primes legs as if his exalted brother is the only thing he could hold on to to not lose himself. Primes lips cocked into a smile, his eyes squinting at his brother. They were always so devoted, following him so willingly without a single doubt. That could not be said about her. Not yet.</p><p>But he will show her the peace only <em> he </em> could offer.</p><p>Without another word mentioned, Primes minion got to his feet again and left both of them behind. Prime didn't fail to notice her astonishment. The metal tip of his index finger traced along the delicate line of her jaw. “Now, my dear”, his voice was sultry, “Watch and learn.” His hand left her as he, too, strides into the halls of the Velvet glove, the girl always right behind him.</p><p>Prime didn't know what would happen, but he reminded himself that she was the One who asked to learn about his empire. And then he failed to notice why he needed to remind himself at all.</p><p>Their steps carried them through corridors she's seen before and through some she stepped through for the very first time until all three halted in front of another green glowing forcefield. They entered the halls in union and suddenly displeasure spread inside her body.</p><p>The sterile odor hitting her made her uneasy. Unlike the medical room however it did not smell of antiseptic and chemical remedies. In fact this room had no smell at all. She instantly saw herself inside a waiting room of a small doctors clinic, where the sheer smell of nothing made you unwell.</p><p>A waiting room in which every stool was perfectly aligned and the magazines laid so neatly on top of the table that you didn't dare to touch them and not even the small aquarium with fish could make you feel remotely at ease. The stares of other patients were judging you to bring restlessness into the room, and you just couldn't wait for the medical assistant to call your name so you could leave the silent place in which every cough was a direct insult to the residents earning you disrespectful side glances.</p><p>She forced herself further into the room, even though everything within it begged her to flee. The lights were bright as they reflected in the sickly green pool water. She didn't know if she imagined it, yet the water inside the pool seemed to glow on it's own. Maybe her mind tricked her.</p><p>The darkness the light topples the room into devoured her easily. She felt as if a deep void was about to consume her inside this tremendous galaxy, just another flair which you were meant to associate with this interior design.</p><p>They stood upon a round platform, the pool in the middle of the high-ceilinged chamber surrounded by stages for the watching audience, circled by pots – all empty - she assumed were for his Clones. Another screen accompanied this room. It was something surveilling in every bigger room she saw inside the velvet glove. The colors surrounding the pool - black and white - drawing defined, ornate lines casting the pond in strange shapes. One would not see should he or she not pay attention, yet the strange design resembled an eye and the basin was the pupil. The word All-seeing crept in the back of her mind.</p><p>So many people inside this space, so many shadows which rake along the growing walls due to the glaring light, their judging glares lingering on their brother. She tried to move, tried to follow Prime and his Clone and hide the fact that she didn't belong here. Her heart was beating in her throat. She never felt this much fear and yet she chuckled. She didn't know hopeless was a color.</p><p>"Maybe I should check the reviews the next time I make an air bnb reservation.", she said, hiding her insecurities. Prime simply ignored her statement. He was tolerating it should it help her ease.</p><p>“Brother.”, Primes' voice brought life into the room. “Step forward.”</p><p>His Clone stepped in front of Prime, kneeling right beneath him as he reached his excellence.</p><p>“You were tasked to bring me our little sister today.” His words echoed through the empty room. “You were tasked to teach her about my empire and yet you dared to try and teach her a lesson for her insolence instead.”</p><p>She could only imagine the uneasiness his Clone had to feel. “You dared to lay your hands on her without my permission.” She could hear his breath hitching inside his throat.</p><p>“Please”, his Clone begged again as he shifted to press his forehead against the floor in front of Primes heels, “Brother, I do not deserve your mercy and yet I ask you to bring me peace. To bring me freedom. Teach me perfection and save me from those shadows which dare to overtake me.”</p><p>Prime knelt right next to him, his gentle touch filling his brother with a tiny twinkle of hope. The submissive gaze he gave Prime almost made her choke.</p><p>“Those who seek freedom will be granted it.”, Prime simply said, a soft assuring smile setting on his lips as both of them arose. One last time her 'brother' looked at her with remorse as if he, too, asked for her forgiveness. Suddenly the same familiar verses she once heard echoed through the room. The simple words 'Cast out the shadows' accompanied her 'brother' as he stepped towards the pool's edge, his long legs gliding inside the water. Once he was in, the pool started to glow.</p><p>An electrical buzzing sound sizzled in her ears. And then screams. Ear shattering screams. The phrase changed into 'All beings must suffer in order to become pure' being hollered into the huge empty space over and over again.</p><p>It felt like his body was pierced with millions of needles. It was terrifying. He shook violently and a strong burning sensation coursed through his whole body. The world around him explodes into a sheet of white. Prickles of pain run up and down his muscles, making him spasm in unexpected ferocity. Every nerve of his was on fire and eating all the way to his core. How he drew in enough air to scream was beyond his comprehension.</p><p>The Clones' booming verses and the dizzying lights confused her. She toppled to the floor, her legs finally giving out as everything around her was spinning. The screams. Those ear-piercing screams his brother cried in. The scent of smouldering flesh. The agonizing electrical buzz echoing inside the room.</p><p>The emperor turned towards her. Under the bright light, which shone on him from behind, he looked like a monster. Her eyes roamed around the room in panic, though the uninvolved look on his Clones faces made her realize no one would help her.</p><p>“You torment them.”, she whispered loud enough for him to hear. She only crouched on the floor like a rabbit, her hands over her mouth as if any sound threatened to come out of it, her eyes large and wet and frightened.</p><p>Prime only chuckled, her reaction bringing him mild interest: “Torment is such a harsh word.” He bent his knees to face her, his soft touch returning to her cheek like many times before. “I prefer, nurture.”</p><p>“You sadistic Fuck.”, she spit into his face, her expression towards him turning hostile.</p><p>His fingers moved to her neck, his hand slowly sliding behind her and pushing her to him. Prime only seemed amused. “Without me my brethren would be lost. I am what drives them to greatness.”</p><p>She was disgusted by him, his touch, his lies. Her hands aimlessly flung around her, trying to pry away from his unrelenting grip and it worked. She scurried away, shuffling her hands and legs to crawl away from Prime. Prime was startled at first, but soon recovered from her sudden aggression. He harshly grabbed her leg before she could get away, pulling her underneath him. His fingers bore into her flesh. It would leave a bruise on her. His vast body was towering over her, casting her in his shadow. His pupils were thin as if he was angry. His expression on the other hand showed pity for her. “Such a poor misguided soul.” Despite her hostility the back of his hand softly slid along her cheek unlike his crude grasp on her lower leg.</p><p>“You know what it is like to follow me into the pain you need to feel. So tell me, little sister, did I torment you?” He gently kissed her on her forehead. “Or did I free you?”</p><p>For the first time the situation settled in – she knew it before, but she dismissed it as fast as that thought crossed her mind- Prime will not heal her. Whatever he does, he's doing purely for selfish motives. If she's capable of drawing any advantage for herself from it, it's pure coincidence.</p><p>“Is that what you believe you've seen?”, she asked him, her expression hateful. A deep laugh arose from his throat.</p><p>“You are so tied up and tired of this self inflicted fight.” He tenderly cupped her cheek, bringing her attention back to him. The emperor engulfed her in a kiss, a soft and gentle kiss you would share only with your long familiar lover. In an instant she fell back into the servile nature she showed the last two times, although her mind still screamed for her to thrash and flee. His Clones blood curdling scream still reverberated through the room.</p><p>“Would you do this to me, too?”, she asked him as soon as he broke the kiss. It was such a stupid question. She knew the answer already. She didn't even know why she asked him to begin with and what reply she hoped to gain. The whole ordeal was nothing more than an unspoken threat.</p><p>“I don't need to for as long as you don't give me a reason to.”, he simply answered, that familiar crude smile decorating his lips.</p><p>The screams stopped with a loud boom, dark green fog surrounding them for a brief second. The chants died down as his Clone turned around lifelessly. The emperor rose to his feet. “Behold.” He raised his arm, drawing the attention of the audience to him, before holding out his hands towards the forlorn soul inside the pit.</p><p>The light inside his brother's eyes returned. Such a generous gesture from his supreme leader. He felt blessed that his exalted brother lowered himself to help such an unworthy creature like him for he did not deserve his benevolence.</p><p>“One of the purest among you.”, Prime exclaimed loudly, his gaze drifting over the mass and back to the girl as he dragged his Clone out of the pool. She glared at Prime.</p><p>“Make him a Chosen for your side.”, she said it loud enough for everyone to hear. The mass gasped in surprise. She could see their disgust, their terror, their envy. How could she dare to propose such a crime? Prime tilted his head in confusion: “Why should I do so?”</p><p>“Because you promised me.” The emperor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You promised he would remain a Chosen by your side, should he succeed in teaching me about the Horde. He just did, did he not? Or are your words not to be trusted?” She didn't speak any further. Her heart hammered in her throat and she wasn't 100 percent sure her next words wouldn't be a blurted mess.</p><p>Primes expression darkened. That filthy rodent used his words against him once more. Her little escapade brought restlessness into the room.</p><p>After being the reason for his downfall, fighting for his pride and dignity is the least she could do. She's not a fighter, but that doesn't mean she can't try. That doesn't mean that she can't stay resilient. She hasn't gotten this far in life by giving up as soon as the going gets bad. She might not be a fighter, but she's a survivor.</p><p>Primes grip on his brother's wrist hardened and she didn't fail to notice his discomfort, a slight yelp escaping his lips. The small howl brought the emperor back to reality and out of his blinding rage.</p><p>Can she survive this? Maybe she's not a survivor, maybe she's just stubborn. She often told herself that she could use that, but right now her stubbornness seemed to be a euphemism for stupidity.</p><p>“I don't deserve to serve his grace in such ways.”, his brother piped up.</p><p>“Nonsense.”, she was surprised how strong her voice sounded. “You are the purest among them, our Lord said so himself. What should stand between you and that position?” Pride swelled inside his brother's chest, his ears lightly tilting back. He knew he didn't deserve such an honorable title, but her words seemed so innocent.</p><p>She could see the boiling rage inside Primes eyes, his long strides finding a way to her as soon as he abandoned his brother. She looked death in the eye, but she stood her ground.</p><p>Why does she always need to be this infuriating? Her eyes pierced him. She wouldn't falter beneath him this time.</p><p>“He shall remain a Chosen for my side.” A hush fell over the crowd as soon as Prime said those words. His gaze never softened, his hand harshly grasping her wrist. He would just love to throw her into the pool himself. “Because I promised you.” The fury inside his eyes never ceased as he let his gaze wander around the mass. “You're all dismissed.”</p><p>His brethren followed his command. She earned a few envious and hateful stares, but nothing compared to the thankful face which greeted her as the tortured one stepped past her, noticing the soft and grateful face of the gentle One she knew right next to him. He carefully led him out of the room. She can rest assured he will take care of the aftermath.</p><p>Primes hand never left her wrist.</p><p>“You continue to confuse your brethren.”, Prime growled at her.</p><p>“Oh, who knows maybe I am just the confused one.” By now he knew the taunting melody inside her voice.</p><p>“You don't know when to quit.”, his voice rumbled through his chest, the grip on her wrist getting harder.</p><p>“Like that's a weakness.”, she answered him bravely, the same mad exhilaration he saw once gleaming in her eyes. The frustration inside him made him want to punish her right this instant. He should collect himself first. His hands left her as he flipped his heels. “Go.”, he said sternly. “I expect you in my room tonight.”</p><p>As soon as he dismissed her as well she bolted down the corridors, her feet carrying her towards the medical room. That might be where he brings him. She needs to make sure he's alright.</p><p>She could see Primes Clone in the distance close towards the medical room. She sprinted towards him. The girl recognized him as a soft smile spread on his lips.</p><p>“Thank god you're alright.”, she declared, still searching for any damage he might have taken from being electrocuted.</p><p>“Of course I am alright.”, he added. “I would not deserve to stay in Primes light, if I wouldn't be.”</p><p>She was glad to see him as cocky as ever, in his own proud way at least.</p><p>“So no admonishing my rude behavior towards Prime? And here I was thinking that's the first thing I would hear. I almost didn't recognize you when you just smiled at me. I am not used to you being nice to me.”, she smirked slightly.</p><p>Confusion was written all over his face. “You know back when you reluctantly helped me after this.”, she pointed to her wound. He quizzically looked at her bandage. She was hesitant now.</p><p>“Or..”, she started slowly watching his reaction intently, “Back when you tried to slap me you know?” He looked puzzled. An uneasy feeling spread inside her.</p><p>“Do you remember me? Do you remember back when...? In Primes commanding room...? Or in his dining halls... just as....?”</p><p>He couldn't remember. Or in fact maybe he could. If he started talking, catching up from where she left her sentence unstated and really tried to, really wanted to he might be able to remember. Those faint memories were buried far in the backside of his mind. He could sense those memories....waiting to be born. But he wouldn't dare let them come back to him and cast a shadow over his mind again. He tried to hide them. Or maybe he tried to hide himself from them. It was the same when fall came and a bird started flying south. He just knew. It was his basic instinct. Prime had his ideas for them - for him. Unless you are willing to eat the gun, there are things you can't say no to. He would love to pick up another option but there just <em> was </em> no option, so his instinct made him look at her with utter confusion as he stuttered: "W—what are you t-talking about, little sister?“ His stammer sounded like one of those reverb systems in old jalopies, where the sound of the front speaker came just a split second later then the sound of the rear speaker.</p><p>“You don't remember....” In this instant she felt as if she was thrown into the pool herself. You all remember the way you feel inside a sea during the heat of summer, when the water is lukewarm and perfect to cool your hot and sweaty body; that unexpected moment when you get to a spot of the sea that chills you to the very core, a cold pocket that gets you to shiver and wraps you in surprise and delight. One moment you were warm and the next you felt as if the temperature had plumed twenty degrees below your hips. Without the delight that was how she felt now. Only this didn't surround and shake her body inside the cold depths of a small villages’ lake.</p><p>This cold encased her heart.</p><p>No. NO. That just can't be! "You..." Her heart. Her heart was hammering in her throat, making it hard to speak. Tears pricked inside her eyes, not because she's sad but because she turned crazy.</p><p>His Clones were her last remaining source of hope to keep her sanity intact. Prime made them forget - god damn it - he completely controlled them to the point he even decided what they knew and what they didn't. "You can't tell me that you forgot me."</p><p>His clone's ears dropped. "Of course I know you. You're our little sister." He sounded desperate, a subtle begging inside his voice for her to end this gibberish, to end this madness.</p><p>"No. No!"</p><p>He froze like a deer in headlights. Her hopeless cries shattered him, but why? The Clone shook his head. That's none of his concern. She is none of his concern.</p><p>Suddenly she tried to touch him. He stepped back, his body clutching against the wall. “Stop.”, his voice was low, almost unrecognizable. Her heart was pounding, her eyes widening in terror, her hands clammy. Maybe he'll remember when she's touching him. Maybe he will recognize her, maybe he will help her, hold her, forgive her.</p><p>Tears were forming in her eyes. She was the reason he got into this mess and he can't even remember.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” , she cried in a broken voice, her hand reaching out to him again. He quickly grabbed her wrist. “Stop!” His voice was stern. Her soft sobs shook him to the bones, his strict command breaking underneath its weight. “Please.”</p><p>The woman simply slid to her knees. His hand left her as soon as he realized what he had done.</p><p>“What seems to be the problem?”, asked the gentle one when he came out of the medical room. His voice was soft and calming.</p><p>“It appears she is malfunctioning.”, he answered upset.</p><p>A short silence fell over them. She didn't even notice the gentle brother kneeling next to her. “We should take care of your wounds as well.”, he exclaimed in a tender voice. Just now she stared at him, nodding slightly in agreement. She grabbed his reached out hand and followed both of them inside. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bruh I had a few parts of that chapter written already, but it took me way longer to connect them than I might have suspected. Finished it in a rush today so I might edit it a bit later on. And thank you to Joribel for helping me out in the early passages.</p><p>And why the hell did I start with the chapter names. I'm super bad with names. That god damn document is literally named "I'm bad with names prime porn" on my pc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The infirmary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mental breakdown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Under the dying light of a waning moon, darkness swallowed her surroundings and only the faintest silver of stars guided her in the misty night. Silhouettes of trees accompanied her on her strenuous hike. The flash light in her hand sputtered and flickered, in danger of snuffing out. Although it was not the darkness she feared. Whatever harmed her in the night could also hurt her during the light of day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She risked a glance behind to see if those who have long abandoned her still followed. Nobody would dare trespass the border to their lines. Whatever had become of this world was something she didn't want anything to do with. The fear, the war, the mindless violence. She was sick of it. She didn't know if anything would change in their presence, but she figured it was worth a shot. Many stories were told, about reaching the stars, together in harmony. What fucking bullshit that was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>... ister."</p><p>The dull sound of the acolytes voice brought her back into the world of the living. It took her some time until she registered that he was talking to her again.</p><p>"Sister."</p><p>The blurry silhouettes started to turn into sharp contrasting shapes as she blinked her tears away. The gentle Clone was patient with her.</p><p>"Sister.", he repeated himself, his words getting a lot more urgency after he noticed she was hearing him.</p><p>"Yes?", she asked, still shaky.</p><p>"Would you take off the bandages or shall I do so? “ He finally took care of her, since he still made sure his brother was alright first.</p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't listening.", she exclaimed, a sharper tone returning to her voice again once she cleared her throat. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure and shaking her worries from herself. "I- Please could you take care of it." she cursed herself, but she could use any comfort she could get right now. Her brother nodded, turning his attention to his newly settled task.</p><p>The other One watched both with curious eyes, his brother already rummaging through different drawers to get medical supplies to clean and tend to her wounds, the wounds she pointed to a few minutes ago. His brother carefully removed the bandage on her hip. The burn was covered in a deep red shade, almost black at some places. The Clone took a needle.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?”, she stuttered in fear.</p><p>“Don't move.”, is what he answered her shortly, grabbing her hip and holding her in place. The tortured One finally took it upon himself to help her as well. Something about her fearful behavior got him into action. He – unlike the other times- grabbed her shoulders gently and whispered reassuring words into her ear: “We are here to help you. We shall attend to your needs and your wounds require our attention. Relax. Close your eyes if that may help you.” He could feel the tension in her shoulders lessen more and more with each rubbing of his thumb.</p><p>The acolyte in front of her watched both with interest. The sudden change in his brother was nothing he should be surprised about, yet he thought of it as an amusing outcome. Despite the fascinating turn of events, he studied both of their interactions with caution.</p><p>She did as she was told and closed her eyes, although that just increased her sensitiveness. She could feel the ghosting hand on her skin, wandering around her brand mark and strangely tickling her in the process. She flinched as he got close to it, pressing her eyes shut even more as if it would help, anticipating the coming pain, but.... there was none. She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Confusion was written all over her face as she opened her eyes again. She could see the small needle inside her brother's hand pinching through her wound and yet she didn't feel a single thing.</p><p>She carefully grazed along the outline of the burn. She could still feel: a seemingly distant pressure almost not recognizable, but as soon as she put pressure on the middle of the wound there was nothing except for complete numbness. The heat must have scorched her nerve endings. The girl's hands carefully wandered to her neck. It was just about the same.</p><p>“Third degree burns”, murmured the One in front of her, her brother behind her just nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Salves should still be enough.”, rang the voice behind her head.</p><p>“Yes”, agreed the other acolyte, “but we should use antibiotics should it get worse.”</p><p>They talked about her as if she wasn't around, as if she had no part in all this. Both of their eyes fell back on her. “You need to let us check on you regularly.” The woman just nodded, not that she would have had a choice. Despite that, the comfort of Primes' Clones will be a change to, well, Prime. She needs them more than she'd like to admit. She needs them more than they need her. The sudden recognition of that fact made her uneasy. They don't need her and neither does Prime. She was just an offering, an offering which barely showed any progress to her intended purpose. The games she played will backfire tremendously if she doesn't adapt to her surroundings. It is only a matter of time until Prime might even shows no interest in her at all. What does she have to offer? Her body to satiate his temporary cravings? That's ridiculous. It would almost be comical if it wouldn't be so sad. She was initially sent to him to help him conquer his foes, not to play his whore. Her breathing got ragged.</p><p>“Little sister”, started the one behind her, “I can not approve your actions against Prime.” She shivered involuntarily. “You have such a distinctive way to contradict Prime. It was a mistake to suggest me as a Chosen One.”</p><p>“You have to believe in yourself a little more.”, is what she answered despite the overwhelming feelings inside her mind, as if her instinct to answer back on him shines through even though she doesn't want to. She laughed, a short barking sound which surprised her. The absurdity of the situation must have gotten to her.</p><p>“Primes' words are our judgement. You have no right to oppose him.”, despite the anger in his voice, he gently rubbed the wet cloth along her wound, a soft gesture she didn't deserve from him. She chuckled nervously. He had every right to be angry. A lump was forming in her throat, making it hard to breath, panic creeping back into her mind.</p><p>"While it is always best to believe in yourself, a little help from others can herald a great blessing.", the other One piped in, his usual gentle behavior a treat to her raging mind. His brother couldn't shake off the feeling that he actually meant him instead of her.</p><p>“I know.”, her voice suddenly sounded broken, “I- I”, soft hiccups accompanied her speech.</p><p>“I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.”, she said and suddenly she was weeping.</p><p>All those years of only seeing the darkness of your cell, those four walls falling onto your head in a figurative form of speech. All those years in which her guards only saw her as a task to be completed, a nuisance they had to put up with since the first ones dared to colonize their planet, pushed and pulled around, fed and washed with restrictions to hinder her from breaking out and hurting those around her. Day in day out the same dull routine to maintain her body, only to be awakened at night by the same nightmares over and over again, nightmares which would not leave her with nobody around to soothe and comfort away this creeping fear.</p><p>“I am so sorry.”, she wailed, tears streaming down her face as her body shook violently on top of the table. She pushed away their hands, tried to get rid of this comforting yet unsettling amenity in their custody. 'She didn't want it', she told herself, 'she didn't need it all those years, she's not going to need it now.' And yet she knew she needed it- craved it. All these things have been stopped up inside of her, hidden inside the unbreakable facade she built around her. The world was abruptly sharp and clear, too clear, and too alive.</p><p>Her brother behind her grabbed her arms, trying to put her into place. “Sister, you need to relax.”, he said helplessly. “Don't..”, she whined, her mind racing back and forth, back to the beginning, back to Prime, the things he said, he did, he forced upon those around him. “I'm so sorry”, she cried, not knowing exactly what she meant by it. She didn't know if she was sorry for telling Prime off, she didn't know if she was sorry for the things she did, she didn't know if she meant him, yet she so desperately wanted him to forgive her. Her tears did something to him, something he could not name nor determine and yet that cruel voice hollering in the back of his head made him angry. He would love to just tell her to get herself together, but the sheer thought of doing so was off putting. It hindered him to do so, yet the distress it brought him was clearly written on his face. The gentle acolyte quickly put one and one together.</p><p>“Leave”, commanded the gentler acolyte as he looked to his brother. He had a hunch that his brother would not be suited to be around her now. For the sake of her and himself. “I will take care of the rest.” Once he left she was able to breath.</p><p>“I...”, her voice faltered and she swallowed to not choke on the lump pressing in her throat as the gentle Clone looked at her intently. “I just...”</p><p>The Clone turned around, rummaging inside of a nearby drawer.</p><p>Her hands clutched the fabric of her robe, trying to focus on the wrinkles it forms. Her thoughts paced back and forth inside her head. Could she trust him? Could she trust anybody on this godforsaken ship? Her brain wandered back to the last time they've been in here. How much could Prime see?</p><p>'Why can I not see your thoughts?' She shivered. His voice. The sound of his voice rang in the back of her mind. How much could he see? How much could he hear? How much did he know? The shining light reflecting in the metal of their ports suddenly made him a threat. A threat she didn't even know about. If Prime sees their thoughts, how much do they share? And how does he perceive her? Does his perception influence that of Prime?</p><p>The wrinkled mess inside her hands started to fade as her tears rolled down her face again. She didn't know what's worse. Being alone inside a cell or having company around you yet still feeling empty and lost. The Clone handed her a small bag. “Here.”, he said calmly. “Something to soothe your nerves.” That small bag smelled suspiciously like lavender. It was such a small and simple gesture. So far he has shown her nothing but benevolence and that's when she knew: She would not spend the remainder of her life as a moth beating its wings against a jar. She would rather perish under the unforgiving gaze of Lord Prime. The Clone did not hold her or offer false words of comfort. He waited, with patient and compassionate eyes, until she had cried herself dry.</p><p>“I did something I shouldn't have done, did I not?”, she finally managed to ask.</p><p>“No one is allowed to oppose Prime. Your words of rebellion are an insult that I cannot approve of either.”, he simply answered. He saw her flinching at his answer and although he couldn't deny to feel provoked by her indignation, he still pitied her for her detriment . “It is your duty to regain his favor now despite your disadvantage. You want to learn and understand. Another possibility to do so arises.”</p><p>Her lips became a thin line. It didn't sound very reassuring. “Yes, something about trying to see from another perspective, right? I guess..”, she swallowed, her voice still broken and shaky, “ I guess I felt guilty for his torment.”</p><p>The Clone tilted his ears backwards, his eyes turning wide. Did she feel a sense of compassion towards them? “He has to ascribe his punishment to himself. None of it was your fault. He knew what he was in for. I warned him as well and yet he did not listen.”</p><p>“I knew about our brother's temper and yet I chose to provoke him.”, she admitted defeated.</p><p>The words she used surprised him. She rarely spoke of them as her brethren and whenever she did it seemed calculated. “You never cease to amaze me.” Maybe she does accommodate. He reassuringly laid his hands on her shoulder, his soft squeeze making her shiver: “I see now you had no ill will.” A genuine smile spread across his lips. “He was driven by his sins. It was only a matter of time before he would have had to face the consequences. You did him another favor with this.”</p><p>"A favor? How could this possibly be a favor?", her voice sounded broken as it hollered through the small room.</p><p>“The longer he would have strayed from Primes' light the worse it would have gotten for him. Prime has no use for a defect." She swallowed nervously. A defect? What the hell is a defect? And what would have happened to him, if he would be considered as one?</p><p>"A defect?“ she regretted her question as soon as it left her lips. It's alright to be curious, but some things are better left unmentioned. On the other hand it would help her knowing her boundaries and how to not arouse unnecessary attention. She was barely even sure if being a defect could also apply to her.</p><p>"One who is irredeemable.", he answered shortly.</p><p>She gulped: "Am I irredeemable?“</p><p>He looked into her eyes, stopping his duty to clean her wound and mustered her face with subtle interest. "Would it bother you to be irredeemable in Primes eyes?" The fact that he didn't answer her straight away made her anxious. Of course it would bother her for many reasons. Prime is her only hope to survive. If Prime shunned her, she would meet father death sooner than she'd like to. She's not necessarily afraid of death, but it was too soon to leave the realm of the living. Her fingers gripped at the edge of the table, her knuckles turning withe through the pressure. "Yes."</p><p>His unrelenting gaze made her look away. "No.", he finally said, that burden she didn't even want to carry lifted from her shoulders, "You are not irredeemable in Prime's eyes, although I have to admit, I thought you would be a lost cause for a second. That hostile look on your face.... I see now, that you still seek to find his light and I understand the missing connection makes it harder for you to reach it. Prime must be right that your purification will take longer than suspected."</p><p>She didn't know what she should do with this answer, but it was clear as daylight that his words relieved her. She stood at the verge of sanity. She told herself so often already that she does need to look at this from another perspective. She took a deep breath, her hands gripping at the metal of the table, mindlessly counting the different utensils on top it: Two Bandages, the same salve they used on her the last time in a neat white containment with a green lid and the clean olive green cloth her other brother used to clean her wound before he left the room. She is a willing participant, she told herself, not a victim. The presence of the clone helped her to hold on to that notion.</p><p>Wait. He said she's not irredeemable in Primes eyes. How did he know that? How could he be so sure that she wasn't? If he knew about his judgement, does he also know how she could redeem herself properly? Could she maybe even gain his trust, be it Primes or his?</p><p>“Am I allowed to ask you something. Brother?” He unscrewed the lid of the salve and was about to apply it to her wound. “Maybe”, she gingerly grabbed his wrist in order to stop him, “I should take a shower before you spread the salve on my wound. I don't think I should drown the bandages in water, but Prime will certainly rather have me cleaned than not.”</p><p>The acolyte looked at her hand around his wrist and then to her face. He swiftly freed himself from her grasp. “Most certainly, yes.” He lifted the already rather thin fabric between her legs and examined her body. His free hand softly glided along her intimate area. Tiny stubbles of pubic hair grew back on it, not worth mentioning but nonetheless he should rid her of it . “What do you want to ask me, sister?”</p><p>She stared into the empty room, her eyes not holding on to anything: “Any suggestions how I should take my coming punishment?”</p><p>“You should be humble while receiving your punishment.”, he said as unaffected as ever.</p><p>“No, you don't understand. You know how Prime expects you to behave. I don't know how I should act around our emperor!”</p><p>“You shouldn't 'act' at all. Do not play mindless games in front of Prime.” His aggressive tone sent shivers down her spine and his intense stare pierced her with newfound distrust.</p><p>“That is not what I meant.”, she said frustrated, almost choking on her words as she said them, “What does he expect of me?”</p><p>“He demands your undivided and unwavering obedience.”</p><p>She flinched in front of him, cowering in his shadow. His eyes widened scarcely and yet he was surprised. 'Forgive her', he thought to himself, 'for she does not know about Primes' generosity as he does. Forgive her, for Prime always forgives those who seek salvation.'</p><p>The small changes she brings to light indicate her willingness to adjust and Prime would reward him if he succeeded to help him with her transition into the horde. His light touches at the side of her hips made her shiver again. Prime will not be gentle as long as she doesn't deserve it. The sooner she understands, the better it is for her. He embraced her, his hands softly stroking through her hair and his claws gently scraping at her scalp. “Fear not, little sister.” He was close to her ear, his whispering voice lulling her into comfort, even if it was just for a second. “For Prime will make you pure. You wish to learn, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”,she said. She disliked the hesitant tone in her voice, the tiny little hiccup of fear.</p><p>He drew back to look at her, his shining green eyes studying her face as his hands rested on her shoulder. “If you truly seek Primes light...”, his fingers bore into her shoulder, “If you truly want to learn and serve him, then we need to go over a few more things.” His smile was pure and innocent and yet she had a feeling that whatever will come now, will ask a lot from her.</p><p>“From this moment on you will not question anything I demand of you. As soon as you do I will see it as an unwillingness to serve Prime on your side. I will see you as unfit to serve him.”</p><p>Her eyes searched his face for the softness he normally showed, but now there was none left of the gentle brother who guided her into this room not even a day ago.</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>She nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“If you can't bear to do some of the things, which I ask of you now to prepare you for your punishment, you won't last a minute.” It didn't sound astonishing, more like a fair warning.</p><p>She nodded, more eager this time.</p><p>“Get to the shower.”, he simply said, smiling softly and patting her hair, before he turned around to wash the cloths and started to put away any unnecessary items sprawling around. He didn't look up as she got to the shower, undressing herself in the process, the gleaming door opening as she put her hand onto it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I uh... really don't know what to say to be honest. (Unless that I split that chapter again since it would be a bit long again as a whole(nah i'm lying I just wanted to keep my at least every third sunday schedule in tact))<br/>I'm really not sure if the mental breakdown is well written. it felt a little jumpy at some places, but i guess that's what a mental breakdown is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warning /slightly forced shaving</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She turned on the water, it's warmth comforting her again. The Clone's words echoed in her head. She felt agitated and yet she told herself that she shouldn't be. She had no reason to be. Her hands were stemmed against the white walls of the small bathroom, the sound of the water drowning out anything around her as it gently flowed over her body, washing away her emotions and the embarrassment she put herself in. Why would she show this kind of weakness in front of them. She learned such a long time ago not to. If you let the grief in, it might consume you, just as it did out there. She stared at the mark on her hip. She knew it was part of her now and her situation would never change. Not now, not tomorrow, not any time soon and as far as she could think at the moment, she slowly made peace with that thought. She softly stroked along the wound, a small smile settling on her lips. She didn't know why. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Clone entering the room until he touched her side.</p><p>Her brother brought a weird looking device into the room. She could not even begin to describe its form, before he laid it to the side. He must have rid himself of his tabard as he stepped into the shower room. Despite the fact that they have seen her naked for so often now, she instinctively used her arms to cover herself. It was still embarrassing. He gently gripped her arms.</p><p>"Do you trust me as little as that to....?",she started, but suddenly remembered his warning and shut up. He didn't need to tell her to uncover, his sister trying to indicate she's ready for whatever he had for her. A pleased smile decorated his face. "Good. You're learning fast, little sister." His praise was enough to make her cheeks burn. "Now...", his voice was as soft as ever, "... stem your hands against the wall again and spread your legs. We'll start with cleaning you thoroughly."</p><p>She would just love to shrink into a ball of self-consciousness, embarrassment and shame threatening to take over, but she did as she was told. Compared to anything they did before, this should be a piece of cake. She'd never believed she would say this, but she wants his approval. That said, she'll probably need it too. She helplessly stared at the wall. The feeling of not knowing where to look was uncomfortable until she decided closing her eyes would be the best to do.</p><p>The anticipation which followed was even worse. It might not have been the best decision. It was incredibly hard to bite back the snarky remark if he wants to kill her with humiliation. At least her old spite returned.</p><p>The sudden feeling of cold gel made her yelp in surprise - she almost lost her balance - , the soft hands of the clone working miracles on her shoulders. She could feel her own muscles relax underneath his soft touches and it was harder than she'd like to admit to suppress the rising moan which was about to follow, a small sigh leaving her lips instead. It was a very welcomed change of pace.</p><p>The cold shampoo turned warm underneath his working hands and he was especially careful at any bruise or bite-mark his fingers came across. His hands slowly wandered to her front, his fingers tentatively following the underline of her boobs. His bare chest was pressed against her back as his hands wandered around at her front, both of his hands engulfing her breast, tenderly massaging the body soap into her skin. His thumbs casually circled her stiffened nipples. A low throaty moan escaped her lips. He stopped. The hair on her neck started to stand, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. "Behave. It shall not be a reward nor shall you indulge in your primal desires."</p><p>"That's easier said than done. You're just teasing.....", she swallowed the rest of her words and whimpered. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you. I will restrain myself. As for the remark...old...habits die hard. I hope you'll accept my apology."</p><p>He began working on her again, his huge hands wandering along her sides. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Seeing what he was doing was way worse than only feeling his wandering hands. She knew he simply followed his instructions of cleaning her, but god damn it was it getting hot in here and the water definitely wasn't the reason for it. She trembled at every single touch of his. It was strange, how every touch she received set her on fire. She never struggled with that before.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”, she piped up, trying to ignore this inescapable temptation of his feathery touch.</p><p>“What is it?”, his mellow voice barely loud enough to drown out the splashing sound of water.</p><p>“Are you teasing me on purpose?”</p><p>All of a sudden he turned her around and smashed her back against the wall. His hands rested right beside her face, trapping her to not let her escape. His unrelenting gaze made her shiver.</p><p>“As much as I enjoyed the session I had with you on the bridge, I am not allowed to indulge in my desires towards you and I will not for as long as he commands me to.”</p><p>His face was close to hers, his piercing green eyes staring into hers. "My brother would have long lost control. He yearns for you and so do I, but I know how to resist my desires. You belong to the Horde and most importantly you belong to Lord Prime. And yet your mind is still wandering. You are still confused." he leaned into her, his breath tickling her on her cheek. "It is time for you to choose a side. "</p><p>The first ones flashed back into her mind, the invasion and colonization of her planet, the promises they made. Until she figured all those promises were nothing more than lies it was already too late, her planet destroying itself due to the loss of magic. Horde Primes' appearance saved it. Not her people that's for sure, but the planet recovered – well – at least as much as it can recover itself while her own kind robs and harvests all its resources. The cell she was put into after the war. Her banishment her own people decided for her. She shook her head.</p><p>She remembered the Clone inside the lagoon and the torture he went through. Prime wasn't a good man, he was far from it and she still doesn't know what drives him, should there be anything that drives him at all. All she could do for now was accept it – and strangely she did. The woman searched for his luminous green eyes, his face and expression replaced by the one who was tortured for just a second. Maybe she could save them, make sure nothing like that is going to happen again. Maybe she can take Primes wrath or distract him enough to remove them from his line of fire.</p><p>She grabbed his hand, gently laying it on top of the mark on her hip. "I am on your side."</p><p>Her mindless struggles amused him, but his impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave little away. Countless years of learning and teaching his brethren provided him with that ability. He saw her trying and that had to count for something. In all honesty she adapted faster to her situation than some 'diplomats', which intended to gain Primes favor, did. Not to forget that even the faith of his brethren falters rarely. An outsider, who still struggles with the cruel disadvantage of separation, showing more progress in such a short span of time is exceptional. His fingers strove along the outline of the mark on her hip. Even better, she follows Prime on her own free will. The hostility she showed towards Prime now and then was a nuisance, but not an obstacle they can't overcome and often had its roots in missing knowledge towards his own culture. The clone understood her fear. It must be overwhelming to be confronted with so many new things, it must be even worse to not be capable to immediately understand them. All must suffer in order to become pure and she will learn this as well. She was already on her path towards redemption. A small smile settled on his lips, his shining eyes wandering back to her face. "I am glad you want to choose the light." He stepped back from her. "Now. Let us continue."</p><p>For a brief moment she waited for new instructions until she realized that those were already given to her. She got back into the told position, hands against the wall and legs spread.</p><p>“I am proud of you, little sister. You really want to serve Prime. Your dedication is astounding.” It's not necessarily that she wants to, but out of being in his line of fire herself or maybe even enjoying the pleasure he brought her while dwelling on the moral greyness of her own actions it seemed to be the lesser of the two evils.</p><p>His hand slided along the outline of her mark, another tint covering her cheeks. “Be humble while you receive your punishment.”, he warned her again, yet this time with more sympathy in his voice. He slipped between her and the wall, her curious eyes following his movements as he crouched before her. The few clothes he still wore were sticking to the cobalt skin of his body, his muscles flexing as he did what he was told. At first he worked on her legs, his soft hands rubbing along her sore muscles. Her brother could see what Prime did to her more clearly now, the scratch-marks and bruises on her hips, the bite-marks close to her collarbone and shoulders and particularly the forming bright shining violet bruise around her neck. His prominent stare made her close her eyes again. It was still making her uncomfortable to see them watch her so intently. She was already suffering for Prime. He was proud of his little sister and he felt bad for doubting her dedication. A short, high pitched cry left her lips as his hands found their way between her legs and it took all of her willpower to not close the gap out of reflex. An innocent giggle rang out below her.</p><p>“You are enjoying this, aren't you?”, she asked.</p><p>“Never said I did not. I thought my prior confession indicated I do indeed enjoy this.”, he chuckled. She could feel herself getting aroused, his razor sharp talons gingerly pacing along the slick entrance of her labia, his finger slowly gliding into her to clean her as 'thoroughly' as he said.</p><p>It is as if whenever someone touched her, especially as soon as someone paid attention to her nether region, it would instantly trigger a reaction - as if she was trained to react that certain way. She shook her head again, her hands trembling in discomfort.</p><p>It felt strange compared to the first time they did shower her. The missing effect from the drug made it more embarrassing and real. Her cheeks were burning as his fingers 'cleaned' her from the inside.</p><p>All she could hear was the patter of the shower and the rush of her own blood in her ears. She felt dizzy. Her palms slowly slid down the wall.</p><p>“Your hands won't leave the wall.” The firm voice he used pulled her out of her trance. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizzying feeling and readjusted her hands. “S-sorry”, she mumbled. A sly smirk spread on his lips. He understood Primes fascination towards her. Her obedience was endearing.</p><p> He finished his task rather fast, grabbing the nearest towel to dry and ready her for her next assignment. She was still remaining in the posture she was told to stay. As soon as the Clone grabbed the utensils he brought with him, she couldn't help but to ask what they were for. And boy was she in for a treat.</p><p>“Uh..yeah you know. I am fine doing that myself you know?”, she said in a shaky voice. Letting him clean her was one thing, but shave her a whole other ordeal she wouldn't want to face for as long as she was conscious. “That makes things super awkward.” Not that it was already awkward enough.</p><p>“Besides what the f …. What the he... what is that thing? I mean how does it work?”, she managed to ask without swearing. It didn't look like an ordinary razor. Actually it didn't even look close to it.</p><p>It had a rather rounded shape and green light shone from the conical tip.</p><p>“It is a laser to permanently remove your hair. The light it emits is converted to thermal energy, which destroys the hair follicle. It is easier to adapt a laser to the person's skin type. That does not mean it is without risk if done by someone without experience. It can leave scars if performed incorrect. I have to rid you of protruding hairs first.” And with that the light of the device turned into matter at the front.</p><p>"And you are going to..."</p><p>".. Rid you of those hairs first.", he said calmly. "Now don't move. I do not want to be the cause for another scar on your body and Prime would not be too enthusiastic about it either." He crouched before her again. "Your hands stay on the wall.", he warned her again, although this time because he hoped she would move less through his command and therefore reduce the chance of accidentally hurting her. His hand carefully graced along her Venus mound, before he dragged the laser bubbling on the tip along her skin, the tiny stubbles of hair burned within seconds. It didn't take him long to finish the first process.</p><p>Once again his hands left a weird sensation on her sensitive skin. "Now. Stay calm." She started holding her breath. He would not hurt her - they are not allowed to. A relieved sigh escaped her. The device returned into the first shape she'd seen, the green glowing light humming in short buzzes within the conical head. The cold feeling of the machine being dragged along her skin made her shiver involuntary. He dragged it slowly over her nether regions, the calm and gentle treatment making her relax into his touch. Another soft sigh escaped her lips. She could feel the warmth of the machine creeping into her skin combined with the faint touches of his hands. She winced when he got to her labia.</p><p>“Don't move.”, he commanded her again. His fingers ran along her lips closely followed by the humming little device. She could feel herself growing excited again. Her breath hitched. What the hell were they doing to her? “Does this feel good?”, he asked unashamed.</p><p>“Yes.”, she moaned as unashamedly.</p><p>“Hold still”, he ordered, grabbing at her leg to emphasize his demand. The friction was gentle and arousing, even if she refused to admit it. A few times she felt ridiculous, but soon after she didn't care. She could feel her body starting to tremble. He tightened the grip on her leg, but she couldn't help to move in order to grant him access.</p><p>“We'll be done soon. We might need to repeat this another time should it not have worked.” Only a few minutes passed until he was finally finished. However, the burnt smell of hair indicated otherwise.</p><p>The smooth skin between her hips felt strange. His sister didn't feel any shame until she looked down at herself and saw her utter nakedness.</p><p>“Somehow... I do feel... strange...”, she said. She couldn't finish her sentence or quite name what gave her this form of discomfort. It's not the first time she'd woken up to find herself in 'all the glory her own god had created her' so to speak. Back when she entered Primes ship she found herself as naked as she was right now as well. Although the purpose for her shaving was a different one back then. When they took care of her 'unseemly state', she was forcefully put to sleep so she wouldn't hurt anybody. Can't blame him for that and yet she wasn't quite sure how suddenly waking up to a Clone with a syringe close to her triggering a self defense reflex was any better. Poor thing didn't know what was coming. Apparently it was needed for a few tests Prime wanted to perform on her and anatomical studies on her body. She still didn't know how it would help his studies, but she learned not to question some of his decisions. Maybe it was just an appearance thing. Who knows. And yet this nudity felt like another symbol he used to mark her with. “Just enjoy the sensation without thinking about what it means.”, his warm smile broke through her rising insecurity. “Now let me take care of your wounds.” It didn't take him long to anoint and bandage her wounds. It was clear that he was used to this.</p><p>Once she managed to dress herself, he broke through the uneventful silence: "Now show me little sister, how you insist to plead for Primes mercy." He casually gestured in front of himself. The Clone must have dressed himself as well as she did.</p><p>"Uh... I do say sorry and beg for his forgiveness a few times? “, she said in an ashamed tone, shrugging her shoulders and squinting her eyes.</p><p>The Clone took a deep breath and brushed his thumb and his index finger along his brows. How she managed to survive this long was beyond his comprehension. "No. That won't do." He knew she was a prideful creature, but her pride will not help her. It will only stand in her way. "Prime is the emperor of the galactic horde..." "… the ruler of the known universe and regent of the seven skies, yes, yes, I know.", she interrupted him quite rudely. “He makes sure I know about that every time one way or the other.”</p><p>His brother came to her mind, kneeling next to Prime and clutching his leg as if his dear life depended on it. The girl could never bring herself to do this. The sight alone was humiliating.</p><p>He tilted his head as he watched her movement and sighed. He walked towards her. "Kneel." She mustered him carefully but once again the silent threat of his hummed in the back of her mind. He used this strong and composed voice quite often against her now. For a moment she asked herself, what she was doing here and why she had to find herself in this position in the first place. She didn't really know what she wanted or why she put up with all this. Those moments made her debate if death might be the better option. The girl was unaware that she kept clenching and opening her fists. She lowered herself to the floor, her knees touching the cold metal.</p><p>His hand engulfed the back of her neck, gently pressing her whole body to the metallic ground. She remained in this position for a few seconds, waiting for another command until she slowly tried to look at him. All of a sudden she could feel his boot on top of her head. "Do not look up. Admit your mistake and under no circumstances try to make eye contact unless asked."</p><p>Giddiness flew through her whole body beneath his heel, a prominent flush covering her cheeks. "Now. Plead for forgiveness." Only when she gave a faint okay, could she feel the weight disappear.</p><p>"Are you...", her voice trembled. " what... Should I...? “</p><p>"If I tell you everything it will not sound wholeheartedly. You do seek Primes forgiveness, don't you?"</p><p>She swallowed her pride, her mind racing to find the fitting words. "F- forgive me, Lord Prime. I - I did not mean to offend you. My- My ignorance should not stand in the way of serving you." Her heart was hammering in her throat and she was only before one of his brethren. How should she survive Prime? The trembling voice of his brother came back to her mind. His insecurities only angered the lord. She needs to get control of her voice or she'll regret it. She swallowed a second time. "I will try to refrain from doubting your decisions, but please, my lord, forgive my insolence should it happen again for I am still learning to understand your empire." Well, this felt way more humiliating than clutching Primes leg could ever feel.</p><p>The clone's skeptical look turned into compassion. “Refrain from stuttering.” He just told her what she already knew. “Repeat what you said. Relax. Nothing will happen to you here, but you will make it worse, if you can't escape his anger.”</p><p>The girl took a deep breath: “Forgive me, Lord Prime. It was not in my intention to offend your graze. My ignorance shall not stand in my way of serving you. I am a mere servant to your use. Please, my Lord, forgive my insolence should it happen again for I am still learning to understand your empire.”</p><p>Her brother smiled all over his face. “You did well, little sister.” Once more did a feeling of pride flow through her whole body, his praise exciting the girl. What the hell did they do to her? She would have never found any pride in something so degrading.</p><p>“We should bring you back to your room. You should rest until he asks for your presence.” The woman took the hand he held out for her, the Clone dragging her to her feet. His head was pressed to her forehead, her hands still inside his grasp. “I know you can do it, little sister. Make me proud. And never forget you are beloved.” With those words they left the little infirmary.</p><p>“I do not want to sound disrespectful again. I ...”, she mumbled, scratching her neck anxiously and breaking through the silence accompanying their walk, “I just fail to notice why my demand to make him a Chosen arouses this much repulsion. Didn't Prime himself say that he's the purest among us?”</p><p>“Just because he repents for what he has done does not mean that he is immediately forgiven. You wouldn't simply trust someone, who betrayed you as well, would you? The task of a Chosen one is to serve him without contradiction. Primes faith in us is an honor. We should wear it with pride and not with skepticism.”</p><p>She understood what he wanted to say to her and yet her conscience refused to give his words the due respect. Better leave his words unanswered.</p><p>“Thank you.”, she muttered underneath her breath, “For the lavender pillow and thank you for.....showing me to properly plead for Horde Primes favor.”</p><p>“If your body is ready to heal”, his hand sheepishly wandered over the bandage of her hips, “perhaps you are as well.”</p><p>“Is there any other advice you could give me when I receive my punishment?”, she asked him eagerly.</p><p>“You have to temper your impulsiveness.”</p><p>"My impulsiveness is what others would describe as charming.", she chuckled a bit until she figured her joke didn't get the recognition she would have hoped for.</p><p>"But it is also what got you into this trouble in the first place. There is a time and place for everything, yet you should refrain from doubting Prime.", he answered her again.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know it was just a joke.", she sighed, "Never mind. That's debatable anyway. Nobody did..... Just, don't ponder on it." She nervously fiddled with her hands.</p><p>He looked at her more or less concerned. "I highly encourage anything which keeps you on track. If joking about certain situations helps you adapt to them, I wish for you to do so as long as you know your boundaries. You have no worth to Prime or the Horde as a broken toy."</p><p>She chuckled slightly. "Charming."</p><p>Suddenly he stopped walking. "I mean it."</p><p>"Yes, I know." He just had no idea how unsettling his declaration was. “I am sorry, brother. I will not fail you again.”</p><p>A content smile spread on his lips, because each time the word brother sounded more natural as it left her lips: “I know you don't do it on purpose.”</p><p>"Actually...”she intervened in their more or less harmless conversation, “before you bring me back to my room..... Does the offer to teach me still stand?“</p><p>“Of course it does." He said in a hushed voice, his eyes finding hers again. "What is it you want to learn about? “</p><p>"This will probably sound really weird, but.... ", she paused for a moment, concentrating on an invisible spot somewhere in the distance until she finally proposed: "Could you get me back into the room with the strange looking water?“ She felt as unsure about this on the inside as her brother looked on the outside. His questioning gaze raking up and down over her body wasn't really surprising to say the least. It sounds as crazy as it seems and she didn't know herself why she wanted to return to the place which was the cause for her prior meltdown. Maybe it was a way for her to face the constant lingering fear inside her and properly deal with it. Maybe she hoped for something more.</p><p>"Are you sure?", her brother asked her concerned. “Do you want to return to the cloning facility?”</p><p>"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yeah, I am, I can't really explain it either, but I would like to... Understand what was going on.", She rambled about, trying to sound somewhat believable, until she mumbled into herself, "I'd like to know what he felt."</p><p>He couldn't believe what she asked of him, but the last part made him sympathize with her. None of them were afraid to be cleansed. It was rather that they had a certain amount of respect for that place. It was a necessity should it occur, still no one would ultimately desire to be cleansed and yet they yearn for it should it be crucial. It meant they had a flaw they needed to overcome and the thought of being perfect - or almost perfect, since none could reach Prime - made them proud nonetheless. They entered it with despair gnawing on their mind and whenever they left, all was forgotten. It was the place where everything new was born.</p><p>If getting her back to the facility meant, she would understand what he tried to tell her and help her ease the ongoing slaughter on her conscience, then maybe he should.</p><p>The Clone laughed. Wrinkles formed around his kind eyes that made him look older and more fatherly, as if he had learned the serenity and wisdom in Prime's service over the years. She liked him. With a nod of his head he gestured to follow him. She watched the fabric of the robe move from the metal pieces of his hip, the girl always a step behind him. They were silent the whole way and only when the door closed behind them did the slightly shimmering green glow finally make her talk.</p><p>“How does it work?”, her low voice echoed throughout the room. He simply motioned for her to enter the pool. She chuckled nervously: “From the pinnacle to the pit, huh? No seriously I mean....” Her eyes wandered around the non lit room. Her brother laid a hand on her back, guiding her towards the brink, the strange silhouette of the eye following her every step as if Primes eyes stared into her very soul. 'He wasn't here', she told herself. 'Relax.' And yet it felt like Prime's many eyes were haunting her.</p><p>“There is nothing to be afraid about.” The Clone dropped his unreadable and unemotional mask, examining her. “Despair devours our own voice, wearing the guise of reason-claiming to show us who we are. But it only shows us a warped version of our true selves. Pierce through its falsehoods to find Primes light.” The smallest hint of a smile crossed the Clone’s face. “You’ll be just fine.”</p><p>She stepped to the edge of the pool, her legs warily dangling inside them. It felt slick and strange, with none of the fluid slipperiness water was supposed to possess. It moved sluggishly around her as she pushed herself into it. Her small form cowered inside the water. She didn't feel a single strike and the unusual glow it had was gone. Both of them were surrounded by darkness. She couldn't even remotely imagine what the punished felt. Her breath became ragged and she could feel her hands tremble inside the liquid. Her whole body trembled as the pool threatened to consume her, the green 'water' surrounding the woman tightly wrapping itself around her. It was so hard to move however, she didn't know if it was due to the water or her own fear. The guiding hands of the Clone found her shoulders, his firm grip and his cheerful spirit having a calming effect on her mind.</p><p>“Immerse yourself in the waters. Let it cleanse you. Let the currents take this burden you carry. Forget who you are. Remember what you've lost. Here you'll get everything you never had. You will find peace.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So  I always have the strangest conversations one could have with Lailenareth. Like back when we decided that Prime builds a startup with special coffee beans. (Don't ask, you'll regret it.)<br/>So I decided for a permanent shaving method, since his Clones only have hair on the top of their heads. Prime himself does have long hair, completely covering his head. Even the old vessels he used had long hair. So we discussed that he might permanently shaves his Clones head of most hair. So that's that. (Of course it could also be a genetic modification, which seems way more likely, but he apparently likes to rid people of their hair. Guess just his savage ass is allowed to have long perfect locks. The reason why he hates She-Ra so much is not her power, but her flawless hair.)  As I said most useless conversations, but I love them. :3<br/>I know i am a week late for my own set every-third-Sunday schedule. But last weekend was for a sacred Prisoner. (Thanks to lailenareth that one becomes a sequel. (I really must have made a deal to write you ALL the spacebatporn.)) But you are my source for inspiration should I be stuck and I thank you for that. &lt;3  (right next to voluntarily helping me with Grammer and words, should I have my German moment again.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Teasing me to sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Face-fucking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Let the waters cleanse the darkness which plagues your soul.” </em></p><p>Forget who you are. How? How should you forget who you are when some alien overlord bashes what you are to him into you every single day?</p><p>Remember what you've lost. Like what? The remaining source of dignity she has lost as soon as her foot touched ground on that ship? Or perhaps her pride as she came to acknowledge that she liked all this? “No, thanks, I'd rather not remember that.” , she rolled around the bed, her arm flopping over her eyes in an useless attempt to forget about her shame.</p><p>It makes no sense. Must be a Clone thing. “Of course it is. If I wouldn't drown myself in riddles, I'd turn bat-shit crazy, too.” She stretched in an exaggerated way as she talked to herself, turning around and facing the wall. The dull sound her finger created by tapping at the metal filled her mind. She sighed. “Pun intended.”</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly the room was cast in shining light, the liquid glowing in an unusual brightness – brighter than it had before. She stumbled, the guiding hands of the Clone vanished. The water once more surrounded her, dragging her, pulling her in. Consuming her. “No”, she yelped, dashing for the edge, dragging, climbing, pulling herself out – why was it so hard? It's as if the slick substance tried to suck her back in. - and crawling over the floor. She faced the ceiling- or rather the vast darkness towering over both – her body lying limp on the floor. “Ah, still in grief I see.” Her eyes wandered to the standing Clone, her chest rising and falling in quickened breaths. </em>
</p><p>If that four eyed freak wasn't enough reason for nightmare fuel than that most certainly is.</p><p>She ruffled her hair in annoyance, an exasperated groan leaving her in her frustrated state.</p><p>Seriously, there was no sane reason for her to be musing and lusting over the cock of a man like him. If he wouldn't be so stark raving bonkers under the guise of composure she might as well get herself to enjoy all this without the constant nagging of her conscience, which unfortunately - or maybe luckily, depending on the point of view - got less and less over the passing encounters.</p><p>She growled in anger. Now what was that part after denial according to the 5 stages of grief by the Kübler-Ross model? Oh, right, anger and it seems she was right in the middle of it. Then comes bargaining and depression, before there is acceptance. “Great, only three more to go...”, she muttered.</p><p>“<em>Many things that seem threatening in the dark, become welcoming when we shine a light on them.”, his gentle hands embraced her face in his lap, tugging her strands behind her ear uttering words of comfort, which only ended to be another unsolvable riddle for her. She couldn't help herself but to cling onto his soft and gentle touch. The pool was still shining brightly, illuminating the room to an almost welcoming extent now that there were no judging stares or screams of agony. Within the pods surrounding them were Clones, growing into those who will call themselves brethren very soon. They seemed peaceful. And yet she always felt a cruel sensation of a pair of eyes on her. “You see, within here we create the new. It is where life gets meaning, a sense of belonging, while he shines his light upon us. Prime gives us purpose.” All come together, all minds aligned. </em></p><p>
  <em> She squinted her eyes at him in confusion. “I know you feel alone right now. But you are not the first one who has to overcome great suffering.” His taloned finger grazed along her cheek. “It's upon you if you choose to find meaning in your suffering – and eventually find peace.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I don't get it. What am I supposed to lose? What am I supposed to forget?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A snicker escaped his mouth, a face of delight shining down on her. This human made him show emotions more than he'd like to admit. He softly tapped her nose with the pad of his index finger. “Your flaws, my dear sister.” </em>
</p><p>Your flaws. Great. That answered all her questions.</p><p>She turned on her back again, staring at the white ceiling of her dorm. She just couldn't understand what in gods name would make you so crazy and detached to emotions that tormenting your own created Clones would seem a reasonable action to wipe out their memories.</p><p>It did make it easier to get them back in line.</p><p>Or control them.</p><p>Okay, figuring that out was rather easy. And yet Prime is the only one she had left. Her fate was in the hand of a maniac cultist leader with a god complex who seeks to destroy the universe for a reason beyond her comprehension. It's at least what she assumed he is after all that happened since she's been in his custody – well, and since he's been on her planet. Although not being on the winning side might have made her a little biased.</p><p>The tests and studies they used her for were a little time consuming. And despite that the eternal shit lord never cared much to honor her with his presence' during that time. He merely demanded her attendance during dinner when he saw her fit as another form of entertainment as they traveled to their next destination or when one of his Clones thought he made an amazing breakthrough. Barely when she had a sparring session with his Clones to test the limits of her power.</p><p>She never really cared enough to ask for his motivation and the hologram projection back on earth didn't give much clue to what he seeks as well. He always talked about surrendering, that he will rid them from their false leaders and bring peace and order to humankind, that war will end if they follow him while he builds the universe in his image. And if history taught her one thing then that someone like him had to be a ruthless dictator. Maybe she really should stay on his good side. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing here?” The sun shone right into her face, the figure in front of her a mere silhouette due to the blinding light. She felt groggy, her bones rigid while she slept on the grass floor, her clothes dirty and muddy as she tried to hide behind a boulder while sleeping. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know here on earth, we say good morning.”, she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Another time her joke met on deaf ears. She groaned, after she realized that the only thing she would get out of him was his suspicious, angry face, which turned into an unflattering red if she might add. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm thinking about how I am going to say Hi to your kind, getting you to trust me and ask you to share your knowledge with me, without seeming like an intruder or a creep.” The dried drool on her face surely helped to portray what she just described. She squinted at the rock she was hiding behind, having a headache from thinking and trying to come up with a plan, which was way harder than she'd like to admit, before she was found. “I'd say I nailed it.” </em>
</p><p>“<em> And what makes you think we'd need people like you?” the man in front of her asked her grumpily. He had brown hair and the attire he wore seemed close to hers, but still somehow different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. </em></p><p>“<em> Listen, I heard stories about your kind and I know that you're doing research on my planet's magic and that you're searching for willing participants. After the war started you seemed to run short on that supply. So now I am here, offering myself in return for knowledge of any kind.” </em></p><p>
  <em> The one opposite of her eyed her suspiciously. She sighed, for once dropping her act, a sorrowful gaze accompanying her facial features. “Listen, I don't want anything to do with the war. In fact.... I'd be glad if I could escape it.” </em>
</p><p>Her eyes opened, her jaw clenched. The first time she met the First Ones, on the wrong foot not to mention. How and why they started trusting her is far beyond her comprehension considering her grand entrance and that whenever she meets someone new she seems to challenge her opponent to like her. The lack of willing participants in their studies must have made them desperate. In hindsight she should have stayed wary of the fact that they rarely tried to acquire the powers of her planet's magic for themselves.</p><p>Of course that had to come back to her right now. Escaping the war. What a foolish thought. Searching for them got her right into the middle of it. As well as right into the middle of another way bigger war they were bound to lose. “At least my life wasn't as dull any more as I made it to be.”</p><p>
  <em> “We've ran different blood tests and diagnosed the physiology of her cells. She should be capable of carrying magic. If we inject the serum and try to activate her genes to mutate, she might be a promising carrier.” </em>
</p><p>“<em> And her body?”, asked the disembodied voice, inside the small room. </em></p><p>“<em> Trained since she arrived here.”, the answer of the woman was soft. Her hair was short and dark and engulfed her rather slim face. Her name was Lin. Rather normal for a supposed alien. They look like them, yet they still are from a different planet. It's astounding how fast they adapted and learned their language. She always wanted to know how they did that, but there were things they always kept a secret. More than she knew of. </em></p><p>
  <em> “You know I can hear you. I'm right over here. What do you mean by promising carrier?”, the girl asked, raising her brow in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The disembodied voice emerged from behind the curtain. He was a rather tall and muscular man and yet his clothes made him look slender and sophisticated. His dark long hair reached to his hips and was neatly tied to a bun. “It means that your specialty will be promising.” The answer he gave her seemed reasonable, but she couldn't throw off the feeling that there is more to it than he let on. </em>
</p><p>“<em> Now if you'd be so kind to sit down.” </em></p><p>“<em> What do you mean by promising? I thought it's all the same?” </em></p><p>
  <em> A brusque exhale escaped him in amusement, ice blue meeting her eyes. “Not in the slightest. Your kind seems to adapt differently to the mutation. We're just here to activate any mutant genes which lurk in your DNA. The magic of your planet does the rest.” His name was Uroyi. </em>
</p><p>The rest of it was gibberish she didn't really care to understand. Something about the magic inside the serum being stored and mutating within her cells, limited use and regeneration time. Even though she didn't fully get the medical and scientific background, she knew that her power was limited to her internal reservoir.</p><p>As she learned to control her magic, she started feeling what the normal eye could not perceive. She could manipulate the particles of magic saturating the world around her, a vital skill, if she wanted to adapt to situations at hand and not burn herself out.</p><p>She never wanted the magic, but in order to have the slightest chance of leaving her planet, of going somewhere - anywhere else than here – to gain knowledge of the universe, of alien technology or other planets, then being a test subject was a nauseating but endurable side effect.</p><p>Just before Prime reached her planet, the higher ranking First Ones left in a hurry. At first she didn't think much of it, but now she knew that they must have gotten a signal. And they didn't even care to warn them. They let them shovel their own graves on purpose.</p><p>They just wanted their planet's power and those living on it as their pawns; Weapons to play with.</p><p>Prime wanted her for the exact same reason, but at least he was blatantly honest about it.</p><p><em> 'You will help me bring peace to the darkest corner of the universe.' </em> is what he said standing close to two of his clones, followed by a <em> 'We'll see about that.' </em>from her, which was unceremoniously answered with a blow to her nose to knock her unconscious and the first failed attempt to chip her.</p><p>Not the wisest choice she ever made, but she was still more than slightly infuriated about the fact to play in a game of some power hungry arseholes involuntarily at the time.</p><p>In a way she got what she asked for.</p><p>In a matter of seconds the light sphere on top of her night stand was tossed to the other side of the room just as the green forcefield disappeared. “I should have become an engineer just as my mom always told me to.”, she started, now sitting cross-legged on her bed, “Too bad I'm shit at Math.”</p><p>“What makes you so angry sister?”, the raised brow of her brother disappeared returning into the usual unconcerned gaze they wear.</p><p>“It's nothing. It's.....”, she sighed. She didn't want to talk about it and at the same time it itched her to rant and let all the anger which accumulated inside her out. Regardless, the fact that he believed in her is what probably made her talk. “I was thinking about home and the First Ones.” The more she seemed to share with her brother, the more accustomed he grew to her.</p><p>Her brother winced at the name and his deadpan facade crumbled. His eyes squinted in anger. “If I ever got my hands on them...”, she mumbled beneath her breath. His expression softened, but nevertheless did he seem to be repulsed by the topic.</p><p>
  <em> Once again did she find herself in the pool, her pulse still racing, yet her brothers guiding hands calmed her raging mind. His soft voice resounded inside the room alluringly: “Wash away your sins and the darkened stains they leave on your body.” The cold slick substance gently wrapped itself around the girl. The gentle humming and the glowing light was the only thing she experienced. No pain. No suffering. No electric shock. Maybe Prime didn't want to cleanse her.</em>
</p><p>Being washed in the blood of the lamb got a whole new meaning. It just emphasised the spotless garments they wore, being white as snow. It was a fountain flowing for the souls unclean. She finally understood what this place meant for them. There was comfort in ignorance, in thinking the world a certain way and not knowing any different. Oh, how she wished for the same gift of oblivion.</p><p>“We are heading towards their next conquered planet. You can prove yourself soon enough.”, he explained in his usual voice, dragging her to her feet, “Besides your home is with us now.”</p><p>“I know, brother. I sometimes still reminisce in the old.”, she said defeated. “It's nothing to worry about.”</p><p>For a moment silence consumed them both.</p><p>“Does Prime trust me?” The Clone didn't answer her. It's no use in telling her lies. But the look on his face, as they walked the spotless white corridors of the ship towards Primes chamber, told the girl that she's on the right way. That everything he tried to teach her paid off. That her mind is set on the right questions. Her eyes settled on the pavement before her.</p><p>
  <em> “If you look for the light, you can often find it, but if you look for the dark that is all you will ever see.” </em>
</p><p>Only when the shrill sound of the doors rang out did she look up, finding herself on the threshold towards a spacious room. It was very sterile, white and filled with little of personal value or character. The whole setup made the luxorious bed look out of place. She wondered if it was ever used. Admittedly, she always thought the same about hers - the bed back to normal and looking untouched as soon as she entered her chambers again. A huge window lets you peek into the fast emptiness of space and just as her brother pushed her into it, could she catch sight of an all too familiar screen out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>It was an overly large room, designed to make you feel small and inadequate. Light-headed, she stood inside the doorstep. Albeit the fact that there is probably more than meets the eye, she couldn't stop herself from watching the one person patiently sitting on his bed, with merely a vial placed on his shelf. Fortunately, the content inside of it had another color than the disturbing green she learned to fear.</p><p>“Come here, my child.”</p><p>Her steps became mechanical. With the flicking of his fingers he signified her to kneel. It wasn't until the cold floor touched her knees that she realized she was trembling and felt a fear she could not name. A fear she couldn't control. He took her face in his hands, the cold touch of his metal claw making her shiver involuntarily. At the same time the warmth his hand emitted was what she held onto. Prime noticed how she unconsciously enjoyed his touch. “Do not say a word until I allow you to speak again.”</p><p>She let a sigh through her lips and nodded. His metal claws bore into her flesh. “I want to hear your answer, little one.” It was the same voice which held charisma and confidence as he threatened and seduced his enemies to become part of his empire.</p><p>“I won't fail you, Lord Prime.” Her attention was on Primes piercing green eyes, which reflect a strange contrast to the mask of indifference he wears. His words were cold and cryptic and yet she thought she could see a strange form of affection in his eyes. A shiver ran down her spine. The longer she lost herself in them the more it turned into a deranged desire. But was it really his?</p><p>His thumb brushed along her pursed lips. He liked to tell her to be quiet and see her struggle as she tried to hold up to his demand. At the same time he relished her loud moans and the honesty in her voice as her sighs turned into a jumbled mess of heat and need, her begging for him to continue, her begging for him to release her, to free her, as if she would be equal – no, rather, deserving. His taloned thumb pressed onto the soft flesh of her bottom lip, his thumb intruding her mouth and pressing down on her tongue. Her cheeks turned a dark flush. She always wore her emotions on her face, easy for him to read, her half lidded eyes fluttering between his hand and his face. He can't say that it didn't turn him on that such a confident and stubborn creature would show her arousal towards him so openly.</p><p>“You've spoken against me and my wishes again, little sister.” Prime can't deny; he thought about throwing her out of an airlock. It would be easier. Nevertheless so much hard work would have been for nothing. Conquering her planet instead of blowing it up entirely would have been no use. The time his Clones spent to understand the power she possessed within her. The time he spent to train her. All would have been in vain. Primes' eyes wandered to his Clone still standing inside his room, his two smaller eyes still resting on her.</p><p>He saw her obedience, once in the dining room, her words flattering his ego as she pledged herself to him anew, quite differently than the first time and without any detectable lie, except the obvious bantering she used towards him, and now towards his brother inside the shower room as she did perfectly what he told her. And the way she apologized. His lips turned into a thin smile. She can be well-behaved, even subservient, an interesting behavior to see her in.</p><p>Again, Prime realized that punishments and threats only served to push her away. While they inflicted most of his enemies with enough fear for them to behave it only seemed to fuel her obstinate determination to defy his will. They don't even need to be against her. Her tortured brother was enough to set her off again. He noticed very soon that he wanted her to follow him freely. At first because the chip he uses didn't work on her, but after she taunted him that he'd want her willing he had to admit she was right. Seeing her balance on the knife's edge with fear and treats was just a game he enjoyed '<em> playing with her' </em> as she said so herself, until she finally succumbs to his advances or breaks.</p><p>And since she is as she is it's even more tantalizing to see her dance after his tune. His eyes found hers again. Treats on the other hand seemed to work. Prime was determined to make her part of his empire. Not only is her obedience endearing, but also her power can be of use. She took out many of his Clones or bots, as soon as she felt threatened. He just has to be lenient enough to get her to work for him, something she is still far from. If it wasn't for his ego then the challenge it provided was entertaining enough to give it a try.</p><p>Her first instinct was to tell him where he could shove them. Her second was to defend herself. He DID promise to make him a chosen one should he be capable of teaching her. The Clone did, with her having a front row seat. But she remained silent. It would only vex him further and whatever he had planned for her would only become worse. She stared down at the hand which held her jaw in place. Was this the cue to apologize or was it a statement he just wanted her to listen to, to once again shove it into her face how much power he possessed? It was hard to read the thin line of him just loving to hear himself or his constant demand for others to bend over backwards for him. Besides, it was quite hard to talk when someone pressed his thumb down and played with your wet appendage. Till now she could not put to use what her brother had shown her, catching herself now and then looking at him desperately.</p><p>Prime swirled his fingers around inside of her, her tongue a useless competitor to deny him his will, his four eyes watching her curiously. He wanted to know what she thought, yet he wouldn't connect to her this time. She shall be drawn to him without being tainted. “Suck.”</p><p>Now that was a command she could act on. The girl started sucking his finger, tongue swirling around the pad of it – teasing, coating his digit in saliva – his sharp claw painfully dragging along her fibrous tissue, not enough to draw blood, but to leave an aching burning. His taste wrapped itself around her mind.</p><p>Prime grabbed the flask, the bluish liquid swirling and splashing around in its containment. “This...”, he held the vial in front of her, serenely laying in his hands. “...Is an aphrodisiac. That description is at least what comes closest to the words your kin uses. It's a little more than that.” A decisive grin spread onto Primes lips. “It's an oil to massage on your body and whatever part it reaches sets your nerves ablaze. Now tell me, little sister, how strong is your will to suffer for me?”</p><p>He'd never once let pain keep her from what she wanted, from what <em> he </em> wanted. His thumb brushed along her bottom lips, freed with an obscene pop. His metal claw brushed along her jaw, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes, before his feathery touch disappeared. Her disappointment must have shown, because his ever present devious smirk just turned wider. She saw cruelty in his eyes, mirth and joy derived from her response to his missing touch and her wandering eyes towards his crotch. The fact that this was a regularly occurring reaction now terrified her.</p><p>She licked her lips. Her peaking tongue between her mouth was a tease.</p><p>Prime slowly uncrossed his legs, spreading them enough to pull his robe taut, the grey fabric over his covered member just a tease to this sin. An invitation, as there is no mistaking in his arousal as much as there is none in hers - not obvious in sight, yet prominent in actions. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. Prime catalogued every eyelash of her down-turned gaze until her eyes shot up to meet his, an unspoken query lingering in them. It is as if her mind was finally aligned and eager to please him. He looked as eager as she felt.</p><p>Even though his carnal hunger shone brightly in his eyes, his usual composure did not allow being disorderly. Prime was powerful and he never missed a chance to make absolutely clear who was in charge. The eyes of the long haired man followed her every movement, agonizingly slowly pulling the cloth of his robe aside. Was he looking for further submission? For disobedience to punish? He was unfathomable, a beautiful mystery.</p><p>She hated that the smile she forced was only half pretend – because the delight she felt as she saw his bulge confined only by his black trousers was very, very real. She gulped, pressing her lips together tightly, so no embarrassing noise of impatience could slip past them. Her gut feeling and her mind told her to avert her gaze, her libido and this tingling sensations beneath her fingertips told her to accept it. She didn't know where to look - his face, his hands, his lap or his ever haunting eyes?</p><p>Prime rose to his feet, his crotch mere inches away from her face. A deep shudder ran down her spine, her breath hitched. His looming form never failed to make her eyes darken and see her catch her lower lips between her teeth, only pronouncing the dark flush across her cheekbones. Suddenly his hand pressed her cheeks at his thighs, his gentle yet firm grip holding her captive. He was so close. His thighs, so warm, his hand, unmoving, his fingers barely scratching the skin on her scalp, sending another shiver through her shaking body.</p><p>His free blue hand reached for the seam of his pants, each finger tugging beneath in tortuous slow movement, only heating that burning worrisome coil inside her stomach. Inch by inch did his pants slip down, revealing the object of her desire, proudly bopping into full view. His arousal jutted almost as proud as the man himself. Hard and completely unrelenting. She found herself bound to her earthly desires.</p><p>A pitiful whimper escaped her, sharply inhaling the air in shock. His scent was intoxicating. Striking. She was so entranced by him, she didn't notice she forgot to breathe.</p><p>Her eyes shot towards her brother, which brought her here, a silent plead for help. But with what exactly? Did she hope for instructions? Why was she so nervous? It's not the first time she did this. Her brother's unconcerned gaze met her helpless stare until she looked back at the unspoken task in front of her. Already, she can feel the weight of it on her tongue, envisioning the raspy moans of him filling his room. A non-perishing image plaguing her mind.</p><p>“What, pray tell, do you plead for sister?” The edges of his words are soft – his hand still petting her head – just as his voice gets when he's buzzing with desire. Prime can see the flush on her face deepening, only accentuating the worry in her gaze.</p><p>“Don't worry, little sister. I won't hurt you.” His tranquil voice was too soft, she thought, for someone who never had to worry about respect in bed, who never was on the receiving end of something frightening, who was the cause of so much hurt in his flock. The girl's breath hitched. She was afraid she would enjoy this. Her fear - it wasn’t him which frightened her. Every waking moment she reminds herself that she hates him and wants her freedom. Should she admit, she was sure she’d forget. She feared she can’t afford to forget. </p><p>“I want to prove my devotion towards you, Lord Prime.”, she said with an unshaken voice despite her trembling hands.</p><p>He handed her the vial. It was so tiny in his hands, but large in hers. A devious smirk crossed his features. “I never doubted your determination.” His hand gently cupped her face, his touch so foreign yet familiar. She grew strangely fond of this intimacy.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?”</p><p>The girl blinked up at him with this ever constant blush on her face. She slid forward, the tip of Primes cock pushing past her lips, tongue pressing against the head of his cock in her mouth – the first taste of Prime who stifled a moan. Prime made a choked sound as she swallowed down his length - her mouth a blessedly sweet delight. Her hands move to Primes hips, the vial slipping to the floor, her fingers indenting the warm skin of his thighs, before she slides back up again, drawing in a deep breath.</p><p>Both of his hands found her head, one grasping her hair, his other tracing slow circles at her jaw to keep her in place. Use me, is what she begged so often. Another cocky grin spread over his face. He loved to hear her beg like this, but just the image was enough this time to keep him going.</p><p>And with that he slides his cock past her waiting lips, dragging the girl over his length with a firm grip in her hair. Prime lets out a long shaky breath, rocking his hips back and forward again as he forcibly tilts the woman's head so her mouth would be a long, slick passage, fucking her mouth with firm strokes.</p><p>Her fingers dig deeper into his skin, trying to ignore her burning throat. Primes hand around her jaw wandered to her neck, over her covered symbol of deference, burning passion flickering in his eyes.</p><p>Her undivided attention. Her unwavering obedience. That is what he wanted. That is what he'll get.</p><p>She pressed her tongue against his shaft, swallowing the gurgling sound threatening to escape and replaces it with a low, thrumming and vibrant moan. He wants her devotion, she reminds herself, sucking him between his thrusts or trying to breathe, ignoring that hot, burning ache in her jaw as saliva dripped down from the corner of her mouth. It seems that this at least finally made him shut up.</p><p>She couldn't help herself, her loins starting to burn with need at the noises he produced, replacing her anger and fear with want , rubbing her legs together in a fruitless attempt to get <em> some </em> friction, trying to forget every pathetic noise she made, every whine and whimper, every moan escaping her in his abuse. She <em> shouldn't </em> like this.</p><p>But Prime's voice, so broken and satisfied as his nails dug into her skin, persuaded her into this guilt.</p><p>“Stars.”, Prime grunts as he jerked her forward, feeling every inch of his throbbing invasion. He was close, that burning coil growing tighter and tighter. Her mouth wide open, accepting him hungrily, greedily – groaning again around Primes length – one of her hands wandering between her legs unnoticed.</p><p>Primes hips jerk and he comes, moaning at his release, her throat exquisitely tightening around his cock with every swallowing motion.</p><p>He grinned at her lazily, although no less daunting, disregarding her rovering hand. His eyes flicked towards his Clone, still standing at the entrance of his room, his metalled claw motioning him to come closer, before he sat on his bed. “Brother, approach.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, uhhh, yeah... that chapter took me way too many weeks and I split it again. This time for good reason. I deleted quite a lot to change the course of action after one short brainfarting moment of myself, since I am some sick fuck.<br/>That's why I postponed the Meta consent scene to next chapter.<br/>(Yeah. It shall not be some mindless fuckery, is what she said.  I want some 'plot', is what she said. Good one.)</p><p>Whenever i struggle to depict the gently clone, I watch a compilation of Oncle Iroh and twist his words in ways they're not meant to be twisted. So now you know where two of his speech-lines come from.</p><p>So the only apology I have for my 5 week absence of procrastination, is that this one is a little longer then the 5th chapter, which was till today the longest one. (and that I started another Clone oneshot- it WILL be a Oneshot this time !-, which will maybe be finished at some point. Maybe. Eventually. No promises.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>